


Desideratum

by FM_White



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Doctor Haruno Sakura, Doctor/Patient, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feel-good, Good Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura-centric, POV Haruno Sakura, Passionate Uchiha Itachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FM_White/pseuds/FM_White
Summary: ItaSaku (Modern AU): It was supposed to be an ordinary day, filled with ordinary patients and one - if she was lucky - extraordinary donut. That ordinary day she had envisioned definitely did not include one outlandishly handsome patient ravaged by an unknown illness.In which Itachi chases Sakura, and Sakura dates Akatsuki.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**CHAPTER  
I**

* * *

Haruno Sakura was half-way through the fluffy, pink-frosted donut when a loud knock on the door interrupted her. She stared at the pink thing in consternation. An adequate and healthy diet was something reserved for people who did not work in a hectic environment such as Konoha General Hospital. It seemed however, that stealing just a moment to stuff her face with sugar and butter would be out of the question today. Sighing heavily, she swallowed her bite and wiped the sugar from her desk with her pinky. "Enter!" she called.

"Haruno-sensei," Hinata said as she stuck her head around the door. A blush formed on her cheeks as she noticed Sakura's disgruntled state and the half-eaten treat balancing precariously on top of her pencil holder. "Sorry for disturbing you."

"It's fine, Hinata. What can I do for you?" Sakura asked while cleaning her fingers with a napkin.

Hinata stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "It seems the eldest son of one of the board members has fallen ill. He was admitted an hour ago. Senju-sensei specifically asked for you to treat him."

"Of course," Sakura said, rubbing her temples in short circles. Tsunade knew how much she abhorred tending to board members and their families. In most cases, people were brought in with a nasty toe infection or the common flu. She wouldn't mind – normally – if not for the fact that most of the people brought in by board members inevitably felt like they owned the place and deserved world class treatment.

Today**,** however, she was not a very patient person.

Eyeing the remains of her donut longingly, Sakura stood from her chair and pulled on her coat. "What room is he in?"

"Room B-303," Hinata said, stepping out of the way as Sakura opened the door and stalked into the busy hall. Sakura deftly dodged a crash cart as it passed her and waited for Hinata to close the door behind her.

Sakura pushed through the navy-colored double doors and nodded at the nurses at the station. Quickly deciding between the elevator and the stairs, Sakura began the climb to the third floor, Hinata following behind. "How is Naruto?" she asked as she circled to the second staircase. "I trust he's helping out with the wedding arrangements?"

"Oh absolutely," Hinata said with a smile, catching up with her. "He's been really involved in the planning. It's been a hectic time, but it**'**s better now that he's back and helping."

"Good," Sakura said. "I was worried he might leave you to plan the whole thing."

"Oh no, not at all."

They exited the staircase on the third floor.

"Temari," Sakura said in greeting. The sole nurse sitting at the station greeted her, with an eye roll as she gestured toward a room down the hall. Two nurses stood before the door, giggling softly. Sakura cleared her throat loudly as she moved into the hallway. The two women flew apart, and quickly withdrew, heads ducked as they passed her. Sakura stopped in front of the open door. '_303._ _Of course_,' Sakura thought.

Squaring her shoulders, Sakura pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Waiting for her inside was not one, not two, but three men that looked like they had just stepped out of a movie set. Taken aback, Sakura faltered in her steps, fighting to regain her composure as three sets of dark eyes focused on her immediately. Her eyes fell to the youngest looking man, and met a spark of recognition in his midnight gaze as they swept over her pink hair.

"Good afternoon. My name is Doctor Haruno. I'll be your attending physician," Sakura said, tearing her eyes off the familiar man to introduce herself properly to her patient. She briefly made eye contact with the man in the hospital bed before moving to grab his chart… His mostly empty chart. Her brows furrowed as she glanced over her shoulder at Hinata, who raised her shoulders almost imperceptibly in apology.

"Nice to make your acquaintance," the man in the bed said softly. Uchiha Itachi seemed to be his name. She swallowed thickly at the sound of his deep, dulcet voice. No man had the right to sound that delicious.

"And you are?" Sakura inquired as she looked at the two men standing beside the bed. The younger one she recognized, especially now that she had a name to associate him with. Uchiha Sasuke. They used to go to school together. The man standing beside Sasuke looked to be the oldest of the trio, with short unkempt hair and thick long lashes that gave him cat**-**like eyes without even trying.

"Uchiha Shisui. I'm Itachi's cousin," the older man said pleasantly, though a hint of worry laced his voice. Shisui gestured to Sasuke beside him. "This is Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother."

Sakura nodded, glancing at Sasuke. "We used to go to Konoha High together. Good to see you again Uchiha-san, though the circumstances could be better."

Sasuke nodded slowly in acknowledgment. "Sakura."

Her eyebrow twitched in the obvious lack of respect or manners. Shisui had caught on and side-eyed the youngest Uchiha before making eye-contact with Itachi on the bed.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask the two of you to please step out for this part. I'll need to speak to Uchiha-san privately and make a diagnosis. Afterwards you're welcome to step back in," Sakura said, pushing a strand of pink behind her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sasuke said, brows pinched as he stared defiantly at her, crossing his arms.

Before she could open her mouth, Shisui had wrapped an arm around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down, rapping his knuckles over his skull. "Yes, we are, you little shit. Doctor's orders." Shisui began hauling Sasuke to the door, flashing a wide grin. "Sorry about that Haruno-sensei. We'll be right outside."

Feeling her lips twitch in amusement, Sakura stepped aside to allow the two struggling men to leave the room, Hinata closing the door behind them. She could hear her assistant try to calm Sasuke down and explain proper procedures and turned to her patient.

"My apologies. Sasuke can be a bit… overprotective of me," Itachi said with an embarrassed smile.

"That is what younger brothers are for, I suppose," Sakura quipped. She looked over Itachi. He had long raven hair that reached just past his shoulder**s**, but looked a little mussed and mostly pushed to one side. Dark eyes with long lashes set above a straight nose from which a nasal cannula protruded and perfectly sculpted lips. He looked extremely pale with dark lines under his eyes.

Yeah**,** he was handsome and absolutely her type.

'_He's everyone's type_,' Inner Sakura interjected dreamily. '_That's why the girls outside were staring. I'm not sure what they're feeding the boys in the Uchiha family, but damn_.'

Blocking out the voice of her inner persona, Sakura reached for a pen in her breast pocket. "Can you please describe your symptoms to me?" Sakura asked, clicking her pen.

Itachi sat up a bit straighter. He looked uncomfortable. "I have had several coughing fits and the occasional fevers. I am very tired as of late. My vision becomes discombobulated from time to time." She jotted everything down.

"Why were you admitted to the hospital?"

"I coughed up blood," Itachi said, lifting a white handkerchief with red splatters. Sakura frowned. This was a bit more serious than a stubbed toe.

"Have you done that before?"

"… Yes."

"Why have you not checked in with a physician?" Sakura asked.

"I thought it was because I strained myself coughing," Itachi said calmly.

"How often had you coughed up blood prior to this?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Never."

"So you assumed a very clear sign of you being possibly unhealthy could be chalked up to a phenomenon that rarely occurs?" Sakura shook her head. Itachi's eyes widened just a bit at her admonishment, but he had the sense to almost look rueful as he gave her an apologetic smile.

"I suppose so, yes."

"When did these symptoms manifest first?"

"Four or five months ago. I assumed I had the flu."

"Another assumption," Sakura said, lifting her eyes to meet his. She smiled cheekily at him, hoping to reassure him that she was simply trying to keep him in good health.

"When we believe in lies, we cannot see the truth, so we make thousands of assumptions and we take them as the truth," Itachi said smoothly, laying his hands in his lap.

Sakura smiled. She knew the author he was quoting from. "He also said: Don't make assumptions. Find the courage to ask questions."

She had surprised him once again, his eyebrows lifted before he broke out another gorgeous smile. Sakura admired his perfect white teeth and the dimples that formed in the corners of his mouth, while fighting down the heat that slowly crept up her throat to her cheeks.

"English teacher?" she guessed.

"Ethics professor," Itachi said.

She nodded. Part of her wanted to continue the conversation but another part of her was very much aware that they were slowly straying away from his poor health and into more flirtatious territory. She cleared her throat. "You mentioned being tired lately. I assume you typically sleep well and eat healthy?"

"Correct," Itachi replied. "My sleeping and eating patterns have not changed these last few years."

"Do you feel anything prior to a coughing fit?"

"My chest burns… though it's not just during a fit."

"All the time?" she frowned.

"Yes."

She wrote on the chart, clicked the pen**,** and laid the clipboard aside. "I'm going to listen to you breathe for a moment. Could you please pull up your shirt for me?"

She reached for her stethoscope and held the diaphragm in her hand to warm the cool material as Itachi hitched up his hospital issued shirt. Her mouth went abruptly dry as bit by bit of tantalizing skin was exposed to her gaze. The dark line of hair that trailed below the sheets was exposed first, followed by his ridiculously sculpted abdomen until he finally exposed his rock hard pectorals.

'_How was he hiding all of this?_' she thought as she stepped forward almost mechanically.

Sakura leaned forward, ignoring the cute little beauty mark that sat in the middle of his chest and the faint smattering of dark hair. "Take a deep breath," she instructed, hoping he wouldn't be able to detect the slight croak in her voice. Careful not to touch his skin as he inhaled, Sakura listened to his breathing, ignoring the warmth of his breath that washed over her as he exhaled.

She moved the stethoscope. "Again please," she said. As he inhaled followed by a deep exhale to heed her instructions, a lock of dark hair spilled over his shoulder, tickling her knuckles. Struggling not to let his silky hair distract her from her job, Sakura straightened and returned her attention to the chart, furiously scribbling the last of her notes.

When she turned back to Itachi, he had thankfully hid his unreasonably good-looking body from view and stared at her expectantly. "I'd like to do some tests. One of the nurses will stop by later for a blood test. Later today we'll plan for an EKG and a CAT-scan to be done."

Itachi nodded as he listened to her. "Thank you, Haruno-sensei."

"I'll be back after the results come in," she said, turning to the door. The corners of his mouth lifted into a smile just as she left.

Outside, Shisui and Sasuke stood waiting for her along with Hinata. The two Uchiha men looked anxious. "You may go back inside. We'll be running some tests but he'll be in good hands here," Sakura said, directing her gaze at Sasuke. The younger Uchiha rushed back into the room without so much as a word.  
  
Shisui sighed. "Sorry about that. He's a bit overprotective."

"So I've heard," Sakura said with a smile. She waited for Shisui to enter Itachi's room and close the door, then turned to Hinata. "EKG, CAT and have someone take his blood too. His symptoms look like tuberculosis but I have a feeling it might be something else."

"Of course, Haruno-sensei."

Watching as Hinata rushed off, Sakura pocketed her clammy hands in her coat as she stood in front of the closed door for a moment longer. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding before making her way back to her office, intent on finishing that donut and taking her mind off a certain handsome dark-haired man.

* * *

_ **A/N:** _ _ So when a friend suddenly reminded me of Denny Duquette and Izzie Stevens in Grey's Anatomy, this little plot suddenly crept into my head and absolutely refused to let me get back to my WIPs until I wrote it down. Honestly, I'm not sure if I'll continue this or just leave it as a one-shot._

_Some notes:_

_\- Sensei in Japanese is also used for doctors, hence Haruno-sensei!_

_\- This modern AU is based on Japan rather than the US (b/c I've hardly spent any time in the US and lived in Japan haha)._

_Big thanks to Nolongerbehind for beta-ing the chapter!_

_Let me know what you guys think._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER  
II**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" her date asked, a wide smirk spread over his thin lips. His blue eyes roved appreciatively over her form. "It would be my pleasure… hmm."

Sakura considered him for a moment. He had spent most of the night jabbering about art, which had escalated into a – rather impressive – one-man debate over the merits of superflat-art versus pop-art by the time dessert was served. She had taken advantage of the one second he had stopped talking to spoon some chocolate gelato into his mouth, and asked him what his background was before he fanatically decided to pursue art. The answer had absolutely stupefied her.

'_Seriously though, who becomes a demolition specialist and equates that with art? I'm going to kill Ino for setting me up with this nutjob._'

Still, Deidara was rather handsome in a very unconventional way and it had been… She faltered in her train of thought as she tried to recount the last time she had a man in her bed. Sakura frowned. It could not have been that long ago.

A long-fingered hand waved in front of her face. Momentarily distracted by the strange tattoo of an open mouth on the palm of his hand, Sakura shook her head. "Yes," she paused, inspiration striking. "I'm doing an early-morning shift tomorrow so I have to… _Gogh_."

Silence stretched between them.

"Get it?" she laughed awkwardly. "Because—Oh never mind. Good night, Deidara-san."

Mortified, Sakura turned on her heel and walked away, looking over her shoulder angrily when she heard a whispered '_weirdo_' behind her. She spun around and watched his back recede in the distance as he walked in the opposite direction. She contemplated whether to call him back and give him a piece of her mind, but ultimately decided against it with a heavy sigh.

The bar near her house was crowded tonight, Sakura observed idly. In front of the entrance sat a beautiful woman with lush, purple hair and red painted lips. She was talking animatedly to a man who stood in front of her, bringing a cigarette to his lips while his other arm was propped up against one of the wooden posts.

Just as she walked past the establishment, the man happened to look her way, eyes widening in recognition. He flashed a grin around his cigarette and held up a hand. "Good evening, Haruno-sensei!" Shisui leaned down to quickly say something to the purple-haired woman and jogged over to her.

"Good evening, Uchiha-san," Sakura smiled, trying her hardest to ignore how outlandishly handsome Shisui looked in his untucked white shirt and comfortable, well-fitting jeans. She nodded at the cigarette in his hand. "Those will kill you, you know."

Shisui snorted. "I only smoke after three beers," he said with a wink, holding up the cigarette in front of her, before moving to extinguish and toss it into the nearby bin. "Sorry, sensei."

"No need to apologize, they are your lungs," Sakura quipped.

"Fair enough," Shisui said, pocketing his hands. "Do you live around here?"

She pointed at her building. "Right over there."

"Good neighborhood," Shisui observed with an approving nod. "I live in the west," he leaned forward, cupping a hand around his mouth conspiratorially. "No good bars to be found there."

"Evidently," Sakura replied. She took a step backwards and made a half turn. "Well, I'd better get going."

"I was just wondering if there is news about Itachi," Shisui inquired, looking a bit uncomfortable. "I don't mean to harass you outside of your work. It's just that… well you're here and I was the idiot who arrived at the hospital exactly one minute after visiting hours ended."

"Sorry," she said truthfully. "It takes a while for the results to be received and reviewed by radiologists, and for the blood tests to come back. I should know more by the end of the week. Rest assured he's in safe hands in the meantime."

Shisui smiled gratefully. "Sorry for bothering you. Itachi is like my little brother. I'm just a bit worried." He took a step back and his gaze briefly flickered down her body. "Hope your date was successful."

"Do I look that dressed up?" Sakura sighed. She had tried her hardest to go for casual when selecting her wardrobe for the night.

"Just a bit," he winked.

"It was terrible."

Shisui barked out a laugh. "That bad huh?"

"I got a three hour long lecture about art," Sakura shrugged.

Shisui made a pained face and grinned. "Well, I won't keep you from going home. Sorry for disturbing you, Haruno-sensei," he said kindly, lifting a hand in goodbye.

"Good night, Uchiha-san," Sakura smiled with a wave as she set off.

The chance encounter played through her head as she opened her front door and unzipped her boots in the hallway. From what she remembered of Uchiha Sasuke, he was a typical snotty, rich kid. Most of the girls in her class had a massive crush on him, but Sakura had never been interested.

'_That's because you and Ino spent most of your classes together fawning over two much older teachers_,' her Inner persona infringed upon her train of thought.

"Hey Kakashi," Sakura greeted as her silver haired cat came into the hallway. She crouched beside him and gently stroked his fur. He observed her through his one good eye and his one scarred eye for a moment before dropping to the floor lazily. She snorted at him. "Lazy bum."

As if on cue, the grey cat stared at her as he gave into an enormous, tongue-curling yawn.

Sakura laughed softly at him and walked into the kitchen, refilling his water bowl and feed. She stretched languidly as she stepped into her bedroom, thoughts flying back to Uchiha Shisui and Itachi. Itachi had told her he was a professor, a revelation that she found so surprising that it lingered on her mind as she sat in her office, returning to the neglected donut that sat half-eaten on her desk.

The only Uchiha on the hospital board was Uchiha Fugaku, vice-president of Uchiha Holdings. That would mean that Itachi was his son. She made a face. From what little she had seen of both men, they looked nothing alike. Where Fugaku had always been brusque, businesslike, and cold to her, Itachi had been nothing but polite, friendly, and warm during their brief encounter.

She crawled into her bed, rolled onto her back, and observed her ceiling. Part of her wished she had brought Deidara home with her, if only to scratch an itch she hadn't _scratched_ in many months. Her fingers drummed on her stomach nervously as she considered a little self-love. Unfulfilling but it would have to do in a pinch.

Helpful as always, her overactive imagination chose that time to flood her head with a fantasy of Uchiha Itachi's outrageously sculpted body and what he would look like, leaning over her body, his hair tickling her naked body as he trailed kisses—

"No," Sakura said loudly, pressing her pillow against her face. "He is my patient. Definitely not masturbation material."

Her phone chose that moment to vibrate loudly beside her. Eyes wide, Sakura sat upright, staring at the electronic device fearfully before realizing there was no way anyone had any idea what she had been thinking of just now. Flipping over the phone to check the person calling, Sakura sighed and picked up. "He was crazy Ino, why did you do that to me?"

"Oh come on, he is not that crazy," Ino's energetic voice sounded.

"Oh he is," Sakura said, laying a hand on her forehead as she leaned back, willing thoughts of Itachi's happy trail and wherever it led to away.

"Okay maybe a little. _Maybe_. Did you at least make out?" Ino asked. "That guy has a tongue on him. You know that thing some guys do to impress girls with their tongue? With the cherry stems? I saw him knot this stem three times."

"You set me up with someone because he knows how to work a cherry stem?" Sakura said, voice low and dangerous. "You said he was intelligent, handsome, and a great conversationalist and we would get along fabulously."

"Uh oh, yes that too," Ino replied hastily. When Sakura stayed quiet, Ino was quick to reiterate: "_Three_ times, Sakura!"

"Pig, I'm going to kill you," Sakura hissed into the phone. Knowing Ino wasn't able to see her, Sakura couldn't help but laugh silently at the absurdity of it all.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Ino said, though her tone implied anything but remorse. "I'll make sure the next guy is less crazy about art."

"There isn't going to be a next guy."

Ino sighed heavily. "Just give it a chance, alright?"

Sakura groaned. "I really don't want a repeat of tonight, Ino."

"It won't be, promise."

She remained silent for a while, contemplating Ino's taste in men. Her current boyfriend, Sai, seemed to be a keeper. Sweet, considerate, handsome, though foul-mouthed from time to time, he took good care of her best friend.

"Fine," Sakura said. "As long as you don't base your choice of blind date on fruit."

"Spoilsport," Ino said with a laugh. "See you Saturday."

"See you then," Sakura said, hanging up the phone. She undressed and changed into some comfortable shorts and a loose cotton shirt before slipping under her sheets. Peering onto the screen of her phone, Sakura set the alarm, groaning when she noticed she only had five hours of sleep left. The evening and her date had been a complete waste of time.

She turned off the light and buried her face in her pillows, hoping for sleep to take her soon.

* * *

"I trust everything went well with Uchiha?" Tsunade asked, peering over her glasses at Sakura.

Sakura reclined in her seat, crossing her legs. "Somewhat. He's undergoing tests as we speak. Came in with complaints of coughing up blood, fever and discombobulated vision. It sounds like tuberculosis but I'd like to be sure. Him being the son of a _board member_ and all."

Tsunade clicked her tongue and grumbled softly as she leaned back in her chair and held a hand up to her face. "I asked you to treat him as a favor to me. Not some board member. Though he is the son of one."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"He's Fugaku's kid, as you've probably realized by now," Tsunade explained. "But they fell out years ago and Fugaku barely acknowledges his eldest son. It wouldn't surprise me to learn that he doesn't know about Itachi being hospitalized."

Sakura frowned as she folded her white coat neatly over her legs. "I was wondering why his parents hadn't shown." Inwardly, she digested this new piece of information.

"Shisui called me when they arrived. He used to teach Nawaki back in the day. I always liked that little punk."

She snorted. "Shisui teaches?"

"Philosophy," Tsunade said, reaching for some papers. "When Itachi quit Uchiha Holdings, Shisui took him under his wing and apparently found him a job at Konoha University. He's a good kid."

"Sounds like it," Sakura said, chuckling as Tsunade grabbed her fun flask from one of her drawers and took a long drink. She politely declined when Tsunade held the flagon out to her before shrugging and placing it back in her drawer.

"TB huh?" Tsunade said with a long sigh. She rested her chin in her hand as she leveled Sakura with a critical stare. "Make absolutely sure."

Sakura nodded, standing from her seat. "Of course."

She stepped out of Tsunade's office, pocketed her hands, and strolled toward the staircase, slowly descending the stairs until she reached the third floor. She paced at the entrance to the third floor restlessly before squaring her shoulders and walking inside. A nurse she didn't know the name of sat at the station and greeted her.

Gathering all her courage, Sakura walked down the hallway to the room Itachi resided in. She had done her rounds earlier that day but purposefully decided to skip visiting the Uchiha. His test results hadn't come in yet and she didn't want to disappoint him. Well that and the simple fact that she was unequivocally attracted to one of her patients. Almost touching herself to the thought of him was irrevocable proof of that.

Drawing in a deep breath, Sakura walked into the room.

"Good afternoon, Uchiha-san," Sakura greeted, happy to find her voice sounded somewhat normal, only to have the breath taken away from her as she laid eyes on her patient. Itachi looked up from the book he was holding, reading glasses balanced precariously on the tip of his nose. He was leaning on the side of the bed, a hand in his hair. Though he was wearing his hospital shirt, her mind automatically filled in for her what he looked like underneath the thin fabric.

"Haruno-sensei," he said with a smile that sent the butterflies in her stomach into frenzy. "I did not expect to see you today." The tone in his voice implied it was a pleasant surprise. There was absolutely no reason for her to get a bit flushed over that fact. "The nurses informed me it would take a few days for the results to come in."

"I'm afraid I don't have the test results in just yet," Sakura replied with an upturn of her lips. "I came in to check how you were holding up."

He promptly closed the book and laid it down on his nightstand, depositing his reading glasses on top. "I've been… very well taken care of. The nurses often check in." His cheeks seemed to almost redden as he gave an embarrassed smile.

"I bet they do," Sakura said before her brain had a chance to catch up with her mouth.

Itachi's eyes widened before he huffed a laugh. She averted her eyes in acute mortification but spun back to him as his laugh degraded into a coughing fit. In three steps, she was beside the bed and gently patted his back as she waited for the coughing fits to subside. He turned away from her, holding his hand in front of his mouth as his entire body quaked with the force of the coughs.

When the coughs finally seemed to abate, Sakura took his water glass from his nightstand and handed it to him. She became faintly aware of the fact that she had stopped patting his back and her hand was now unconsciously rubbing tiny circles on his back. Beneath the thin fabric, Sakura could easily feel the muscles on his back ripple with every cough and breath.

Finally, Itachi reached to take the glass from her. He flashed a grateful smile and she hurriedly, though reluctantly, removed her hand from his back. "Is that a normal coughing fit?" Sakura said as she took a step away from him, thankful that her voice seemed to have retained a modicum of professionalism.

Itachi nodded as he sipped from his water. "It is." He looked at his hand as if expecting to see something in the palm of his hand. "Though there is no blood this time."

Sakura pocketed her hands. "Well, that is a good sign."

He reclined against the bed, a warm look in his eyes as he silently observed her, his intelligent dark eyes looking back and forth between hers before his gaze dropped. It was only for a moment but she stood completely frozen in place as his eyes traveled down the length of her body before snapping back up to her face. The whole movement had taken but a second or two at most, but her whole body tingled with heat at the mere thought of Itachi finding her attractive.

"Right… I'm glad to see you're treated well. I'll see you tomorrow Uchiha-san," Sakura said, taking a step back. She was struggling to keep her eyes on his face.

"Itachi," he stated, the corner of his mouth tugging up.

Tearing her eyes off the cute dimple that formed, Sakura forced a smile. "Good night, Itachi." Was that husky bedroom voice really hers? She felt like she was having an out of body experience. Mechanically, she turned around to escape the room.

"Until tomorrow… Haruno-sensei."

His voice sounded like a promise as she fled into the safety of the brightly lit hallway.

* * *

_ **A/N:** _ _ Okay, okay. I got so many lovely comments and reviews and my muse apparently decided we weren't done with this little story. So here we are! I'm dedicating Desideratum to both crystaldeath603 on AO3 and Temkin Beck on ff for making me laugh with their great comments and putting my muse to work._

_I've been writing ItaSaku on and off for a decade or so and I suddenly realized that in every single story, Sakura always chases Itachi first. Figured it's about time to change that around. Let's see how long she can keep up her professional routine._

_As always, thank you for the reviews! It really means a lot to see people enjoying my writing and fuels my enthusiasm to write more content. I did not expect that after being away from fandom for as long as I have._


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**CHAPTER  
III**

* * *

"Did you know sharks don't have a skeleton?" her date for the night said, just before slurping a bit heap of pasta into mouth, the red sauce staining his lips. Sakura watched in fascination as a blue tinged tongue slipped out to clean his lips, wondering what on earth caused his strange discoloration.

"Fascinating," she said, not quite listening.

"Isn't it?" Kisame chuckled as if she part of some joke she did not understand. "They're a special type of fish called Elasmobranch, which means that they are made from cartilaginous tissues. They share this trait with rays and sawfish."

"Hmm," Sakura said as she continued to rifle through her mental medical database, searching for a logical explanation for why her dinner date had a blue tinged skin and tongue. Another part of her sought desperately for a reason why Ino would set her up with yet another nutbag. Had she said or done something that offended the blonde? They had gone from art-nut to shark-lover. Sakura took a bite from her shrimp pasta in consternation, realizing Kisame had continued rattling off his, otherwise interesting, shark facts. Simultaneously, she felt strangely guilty eating fish.

"I've actually named my dog Samehada. Shark-skin you see. He's rough like sandpaper," Kisame grinned, flashing his sharpened teeth. Not for the first time did she feel her eyes drawn to them. Had he sharpened them to look more shark-like on purpose? Surely his obsession with fish did not run that deep.

"I love cats," Sakura said suddenly, hoping to steer the subject away from all things fish.

Kisame's face fell as though she had severely disappointed him. "I see."

"I _have_ a cat."

The look on Kisame's face told her he decidedly wasn't a cat guy. A small wrinkle appeared on the top of his nose as his eyes narrowed. "Hmm," he said in return.

"I adopted him from the shelter. Love at first sight you see—I saw his silver fur and one eye and thought: that's my cat! They called him Kakashi. Who calls a cat '_scarecrow'_, I thought at first. Turns out they found him loitering around a graveyard, his fur all dirty and grimy and with one eye only. After hearing that, I decided to keep the name. It suits him," Sakura rattled, silently thanking Deidara for inspiration on how to scare a prospective date away.

Kisame sat back in his chair, obviously more than a little put off by her apparent deep love for her crazy one-eyed cat. She made a mental note to give Kakashi extra treats and cuddles when she returned home that night. "Did you know that a group of cats is technically called a 'clowder'? _A clowder of cats._ Wild huh?"

Her date opened his mouth to answer but she cut him off: "The wildest story I've heard about cats is the origin of their names. Apparently the old Egyptian word for cat is 'Mau'… Basically a cat meowed at someone and they decided to use that onomatopoeia as the species name. They do that quite a lot, you know."

"Sakura-san… I'm really not interested in cats," Kisame managed to interrupt her.

"And I'm really not that interested in sharks," Sakura retorted, all patience lost with her second failed date. Where was the passion? Where was the romance? Where was the idea that someone was genuinely interested in her instead of yapping her ear off about something they found interesting? "I think it's interesting you're a marine biologist and I can tell you're very passionate about your chosen profession. It's just that I'd like to get to know someone, rather than listen to a fact sheet."

Kisame was not a small man. At almost two meters long and built like a brick house, Sakura had been quite intimidated by him when she met him at the entrance of the Italian place they would be having dinner at. Which is why she was surprised to see the hurt look in his eyes, making him look half his height and not nearly as intimidating as before. "I see," Kisame said. "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Delicately – almost too delicately for a man his size and bulk – Kisame dapped his mouth with his napkin before lifting his enormous body out of the chair. He spared her a single, withering glare as he moved the chair back and calmly strode out of the restaurant. Around her, some patrons looked at her with pity in their eyes, but Sakura calmly returned to her pasta. If she had to pay for the both of them, she was intent on eating her fill.

She stood from her chair, ignoring the lady across from her whispering and giggling at her date while glancing at her every now and then, downed the last of her red wine and grabbed her purse. Keeping her head high, she strode through the restaurant, paid at the door and stepped outside.

Sakura fished her phone out of her purse.

'_I thought you said the next date would be better_.'

**Ino**: '_Yep!_'

**Ino**: '_Why?_'

**Ino**: '_What happened?_'

'It turned into a re-run of shark week.'

**Ino**: '_You can't blame this one on me. He's tall, handsome (in a weird way!) and a marine biologist. I thought you'd hit it off._'

'_He left halfway through dinner and I paid for both. Lunch is on you next time_.'

**Ino**: 'Unfair!'

**Ino**: 'Fine.'

**Ino**: 'I'll bring you lunch tomorrow.'

'Bring me some anko while you're at it!'

**Ino**: 'Don't push it.'

Snorting, Sakura put her phone away, stopping at a nearby vending machine to grab a hot tea and slowly made her way to the train station. Passing her card over the gate, Sakura sauntered to the platform and quietly waited for her train to arrive, sipping from her bottle every so often.

On the platform across from her, a brown-haired man of about her age with a big fluffy looking coat played with a massive white dog. They seemed happy together, running circles around each other before the dog lay down for some well-deserved belly-scratches. She smiled warmly as she looked at the man and his dog and stepped into the train as it arrived.

Sakura sat down across from a couple that stared lovingly in each other's eyes, holding hands as they rode the subway together, softly speaking to one another. She watched them with envy until the train started moving and turned to look out the window. The city that stretched before her was an immense and intricate labyrinth of streets and alleys, a vast sea of lights twinkling in the dark.

She sighed and leaned her head against the window, letting the motion of the train rock her gently. As a voice sounded through the speakers to announce her stop, she stood and smiled at the couple before exiting the train. Across from the station was the familiar white façade of the hospital.

Without thinking, Sakura pulled her coat closer around her and walked into the building. The night receptionist looked at her, ready to shoo her away, but smiled as she recognized Sakura. With a nod, Sakura passed her and easily navigated through the quiet hospital until she reached her office.

Heaving another deep sigh, Sakura clicked on the lights and tossed her purse on her desk, falling down in her chair. She looked around her office and couldn't stop the humorless chuckle that fell from her lips. When had her office become more of a home instead of her actual apartment?

Her eye fell on a folder placed in the middle of her desk. It hadn't been there when she left. Sakura picked it up and read the name written on the plastic tab.

_Uchiha I._

She opened up the file and read the findings of the radiologists and the results of the lab-work, her frown deepening as she leafed through the reports. Finally, Sakura laid down the file and swore loudly. She reached, turning her computer on and reclined as the system booted up, her fingers drumming restlessly as she waited.

Starting her medical reference program, Sakura's fingers flew over her keyboard and before long, she found exactly what she was looking for. She scrolled down slowly, carefully reading the page while referring back to the radiologist' reports and suggested treatment. Finally, Sakura stood, grabbing her white coat and file before stepping out.

Making her way to the third floor, Sakura greeted the nurse on duty as she trailed into the empty hallway and opened the door to room 303. Immediately, two very startled faces turned to her.

"Well, well," Sakura said, unable to stop herself from drawling as she fought against the grin that threatened on her lips. "I thought you only smoked after three beers."

"Well, I might also have one after a nightcap," Shisui said, a blush tingeing his cheeks. He looked embarrassed but met her unimpressed gazed head-on as he extinguished his cigarette quickly. Itachi sat quietly on the bed, looking a little caught himself. She ignored him for now.

"So… Smoking in front of a patient who has been known to have coughing fits and sneaking into the hospital after visiting hours are over… anything else to add to the list?" Sakura said, crossing her arms in front of her as she leveled him with a potent stare.

Shisui held up his hands in defeat. "To be fair, I was smoking out the window," he flinched as Sakura's frown deepened. "Also, you should add that I snuck in a burger. Are you people feeding him here?" With that, he quickly circled around the bed, just as Sakura growled: "Out!" at him.

"Sorry Haruno-sensei!" Shisui called, rushing out the door.

As the door slid shut behind her, Sakura's eyes pivoted to her patient. Itachi looked at her with a small smile, seemingly ready to accept whatever punishment she would bring upon him. "I figured you to be a smart man, Itachi. I'm a little disappointed."

Itachi chuckled softly. "Shisui has a way of dragging me into his plans."

"How _unethical_ to place the blame on someone else," Sakura said, lifting an eyebrow. Itachi looked surprised for a brief moment, though she could see the corners of his mouth twitching as he looked at her. His dark eyes looked back and forth between hers, before his gaze dropped down. Suddenly aware of the black, velvet dress she wore under her white coat, Sakura swore inwardly. Not the most professional outfit.

"So it is," Itachi confessed as he lifted his eyes. "You look lovely."

"Uh," Sakura stammered, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. "Thank you. It's an old dress." Unconsciously, she pulled the bottom of her dress down a little.

"I wasn't talking about the dress."

"Oh," she breathed out, too stunned to say anything else. Unable to stop herself, Sakura ducked her head as a goofy smile tugged at her lips. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and regarded him through her lashes. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Itachi."

"I was merely stating a fact," Itachi said, before smiling apologetically. "My apologies, Haruno-sensei. It won't happen again."

"I'll hold you to that. Not only are you breaking hospital rules, but having someone smoke in your vicinity while you're ill is simply asking for trouble," Sakura said, glad to have found her professional voice again. "And your health is actually what brings me to you this night."

She held up the folder for him to see. "I happened to stop by my office tonight and found the test results had been brought in." Sakura gave him a moment to straighten in the bed as he sat up, face serious. Grabbing one of the chairs, Sakura sat down in front of him, crossing her legs as she leveled him with a stare.

"You have an auto-immune disorder called Microscopic Polyangiitis," Sakura began. "Cytoplasmic antibodies are attacking your vessels, causing them to bleed as they become damaged and inflamed. We will begin treating you tomorrow with both steroids and immunosuppressive agents."

She waited as he digested the information and when he lifted his head to ask the next question, Sakura cut him off: "Microscopic Polyangiitis is treatable… however, it is a chronic disease. After your treatment ends, you'll have to continue taking a mix of medicines to stave off any symptoms."

"I see," Itachi said softly, staring out of the window. She watched his handsome face as he mulled things over. "How long will these initial treatments last?"

"It depends on how well you respond to it," Sakura said. "We will keep you under observation for the next couple of weeks. If the treatment works well and you feel better, we'll re-evaluate." She paused. "Do you have any questions?"

He lifted his gaze to meet her, looking back and forth between her eyes, the silence stretching between them. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"I—uh…" she faltered, taken aback by his question.

Itachi's eyes softened, a smile forming on his lips. "I apologize… too forward?"

"No… Yes," Sakura said, flustered. She watched speechlessly as he sat up straight, leaning his elbows on his knees as he watched her with a smile, those ridiculously cute dimples forming in the corners of his mouth. She averted her eyes, gaze trailing down his sculpted arms to his strong-looking hands and long fingers.

"Yes… too forward, or yes to seeing someone?"

Sakura swallowed and snapped her eyes back at his. "I meant whether you had questions regarding your treatment, Uchiha-san," she said, trying to sound stern.

"Uchiha-san?" Itachi said, amusement dancing on his face. "I thought we were on a first name basis."

She clamped her mouth shut, frowning at him as she looked back and forth between his eyes. Laying his folder down on her lap, Sakura inhaled deeply and regained her composure. "We were—we are. Yes, you were forward. No, I am not seeing anyone. In fact, I just returned from one of the worst dates of my life."

The smile on his lips faded slightly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

She glared at him. "No you're not."

Itachi chuckled softly, leaning against his pillow. She crossed her legs and stared at him in consternation. "What about you?" she asked before realizing.

He remained quiet for a moment, dark eyes warm as they observed her. "I'm not seeing anyone."

The fact that his admission filled her with more than a little glee was quickly dismissed. "Oh," she said, feigning indifference. "Did you have any more questions?"

"Why was your date bad?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, the action eliciting a smile from Itachi. She tried her hardest not to get distracted by how impossibly attractive the little dimples on his cheeks were as she trimmed her eyes on his in an effort to stay professional. "You know what I meant."

"Of course," Itachi said simply, face straight.

She ducked her head, not wanting him to see the smile that erupted on her face. "He wouldn't stop talking about sharks."

"Sharks?" Itachi asked, as though not understanding.

"Sharks."

"That doesn't sound like the kind of material I'd bring to a first date." He paused. "I assumed it was your first."

"And last," Sakura said haughtily. She sighed. "He was a marine biologist."

Mirth danced behind Itachi's eyes. "If I may make a suggestion: Dating a teacher often yields much better results."

She tried not to blush but failed miserably. "Is that so?" she asked with disinterest. "So that I can hear them prattle on about their subjects and their classes?"

"Often times you'll find teachers are much better conversationalists," Itachi said, the warmth in his eyes sending a flash of heat through her body. "And depending on the subject, better listeners too."

"Sounds like I do have to date a teacher," Sakura said casually, turning her eyes to the ceiling as she tapped her chin with her finger. "I assume math teachers aren't necessarily the best talkers though. They often are a bit… dry."

"Those teaching more… abstract topics are often the better choices. Philosophy, social studies, history—"

"Ethics?" she interrupted.

"Possibly," Itachi said after a pause, as though he had to think on it.

"Are you asking me out?" Sakura asked frankly.

His teasing mood abruptly turned a little more serious. "Yes."

"Oh."

"Though, not right now."

"No?"

"No."

"Oh."

Itachi bit his lip and averted his eyes briefly. The gesture, so innocent and yet so sexy stole the breath right from her lungs. He pushed a strand of dark hair behind his ear and met her gaze. "Right now, I'm your patient. It wouldn't be… _ethical_," a smirk tugged on the corner of his mouth. "Not to mention the fact that I'm apparently chronically ill. I can imagine that doesn't make for an interesting prospective." He paused and flashed a brief smile.

Her throat ran dry as she searched for reasons to tell him she couldn't date him no matter the state of his health, but she found her voice had abandoned her. Instead, she managed to stand up without a word and placed the chair back where she found it. As she passed by the bed, Itachi's hand shot out and grabbed her hand gently.

A strange mixture of both apprehension and butterflies swirled through her stomach as Itachi's thumb stroked slowly over her knuckles. Suddenly finding it hard to breathe, Sakura met his gaze, surprised by the heat behind onyx. "I'm sorry you had a bad date, Haruno-sensei."

"No you're not," Sakura whispered to him. Regaining her composure, she slipped her hand from his and cleared her throat. "I'll see you tomorrow, Itachi."

"Sleep well, Haruno-sensei."

* * *

_ **A/N:** _ _ So it's been forever since I last updated. This whole chapter took an enormous amount of time to write out for some reason and I was a bit blocked. I think the next chapter will be here soon. Sorry about the wait guys, I feel bad disappointing you all._

_I wonder who Sakura's next date is… I'm having an inordinate amount of fun writing her with all these horrible Akatsuki dates lol._

_See you soon_


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**CHAPTER  
IV**

* * *

Well, Sakura thought, if there was one thing she could be sure of from now on, it was that she could trust Temari's taste in men much more than Ino's. Instinctively, she sped up her pace, acutely feeling embarrassed for being so late. She had dawdled at the hospital for longer than was necessary, certain her next date would be as disastrous as the last few.

"Sasori-san?" Sakura asked, stopping at the table.

Sasori looked up to her and despite the rather dreamy look on his face, Sakura was sure she could see something like irritation cross over his face. "You're late," he said, voice soft though it clearly held a hint of annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I got held up," Sakura said, shrugging out of her coat before sitting down.

She took a moment to observe him. Wide grey-brown eyes set above a perfectly straight nose and full, luscious lips. He was dressed in a well-fitting Henley shirt with rolled-up sleeves that complimented his eyes wonderfully. He was by far her most handsome date since… well… forever.

'_Unless you already want to count in Uchiha Itachi_,' her inner persona whispered.

'_He's a patient, not a date_,' she chastised, hastily tucking all thoughts of the handsome Uchiha to the back corners of her mind.

"I dislike waiting or making people wait," Sasori said, taking a sip of his wine.

She lifted an eyebrow while meeting his gaze head-on. Sakura couldn't blame him; frankly, she hated being late or waiting for her tardy friends to arrive. This, however, was the first time she had been late in months and she did not appreciate the tone of his voice. Something in the tiny smirk around Sasori's mouth told her he had picked up on her grumpiness.

"I apologized," Sakura said sternly.

"So you have," Sasori replied, long fingers tracing over the rim of his glass.

She gracefully accepted a menu as the waiter handed it to her and ordered the wine Sasori recommended. Surprisingly, after getting past the first hurdle, Sasori proved himself to be a decent conversationalist, discussing subjects ranging from their respective family (father and mother died young in a car crash, lived with his mother until he was sixteen years old before moving out), traveling (adventurous traveler but thoroughly dislikes hiking) and hobbies (apparently he liked to work with his hands). By the time dessert came in, Sakura was talking about herself and her work at the hospital while glancing at his strong looking hands and long fingers once in a while, wondering how dexterous those digits were.

"Art," Sasori mentioned as they moved onto more abstract topics. "Art is something that does not decay and lasts for all posterity."

"I had a discussion the other day with someone who said that art was a '_bang'_. Quick and short-lived," Sakura said, recalling Deidara's overwhelming enthusiasm.

Sasori's brow twitched in annoyance. "Then he is an idiot."

Sakura laughed. "I can't say I disagree."

Sasori remained quiet for a long while, taking a sip from his coffee, eyes trimmed on her. "My apartment is right around the corner. I could show you some things I've been working on," he finally said.

There was a promise of something more in his voice that sent a thrill down her spine. He was handsome, extremely so, and she had not been kissed in the past year. Inwardly she cringed. It could not have been that long ago.

"I would like that," Sakura said with a smile.

Halfway to his apartment, Sakura wondered when the other shoe would drop. Apart from his obvious dislike for tardy people, Sasori was handsome and smart and had a dry sense of humor. She had been waiting all night for him to go off on a tangent regarding art or sharks or clowns or whatever occupied men his age these days. '_How old is he, anyway?_' Sakura thought as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He looked young but there were slight creases near the corners of his eyes that belied his apparent age.

"We're here," Sasori said, halting in front of a tiny wood-working shop. She peered into the window, finding magnificently crafted tables and chairs in the shop.

"Coming?" Sasori asked, and she turned to find him looking expectantly at her, a small door beside the shop now open. She walked in after him, climbing a tiny set of stairs that led to another door which Sasori opened. The door opened into a living room with dark wooden floors and classy furniture. A large abstract painting of what she gathered to be a desert hung over a comfortable sofa, a large palm tree in the corner of the room.

Sasori stood behind her as she observed the room. "I love your floors," Sakura said enviously, turning to look at him. He was closer to her than she had expected, his eyes darting over her face. She bit her lip as he brought his hand up to touch her cheek, trailing his strangely cool fingers from her cheek to her neck, down her arm until his fingers curled around hers.

"Let me give you the tour," Sasori said, a small smirk playing around his lips. Taking her hand into his, he walked her past his kitchen. She peered inside, marveling at the country like quality of his kitchen—white wooden cabinets with a light stone countertop and large windows that faced the south. He steered her to the back of the house and gave her a quick look before leading her into a dark room.

As he clicked on the lights, Sakura gasped in shock.

"Marvelous aren't they?" Sasori stood behind her, whispering in her ear as she took in the sight of his bedroom. A large king-size bed with gaudy red satin sheets stood in the middle of the room. The headboard was made of dark wood with what seemed to be carved cherubs—one of the most horrifying bed decorations she had seen in her life. But that wasn't what caused her to gasp.

What caused her shock were the dozen or so wooden puppets that stared lifelessly at her, some so tall that they reached the ceiling. Others were propped on the chair that in the corner, another one sat in the middle of the bed and yet another one draped over wardrobe.

"What do you think of my art?"

"Your… art," Sakura said hesitantly.

Sasori circled around her to grab the one over the wardrobe. He held up its head, revealing three eyes and six arms. "This is Karasu," Sasori said, lovingly stroking the shaggy mop of hair on top of Karasu. Sakura looked on, frozen in place due to equal parts revulsion and the strange sensation that she was watching a train crash from within the train itself.

Sasori looked up to meet her gaze, more emotion playing around his face than he had shown all night long as he rushed to another puppet. It looked like an older man with three long black braids, a torn cloth covering his mouth and what seemed to be a scorpion tail protruding from a long black cloak. Instinctively, Sakura took a step back.

"Hiruko. He is my first and favorite," Sasori said.

Her brain was slowly coming back to life even as she stood still like a deer caught in headlights. Sasori walked around the bed to grab the last one. It looked to be fashioned like a man in his thirties with black-blue hair and golden eyes. Finally, Sakura found her voice. "Sasori-san… What exactly is this?"

"My art."

"You've made these," Sakura said, as though calmly rationalizing with herself why this otherwise intelligent and charming man had a morbid collection of otherworldly puppets in his bedroom.

"I have," Sasori said.

"But for… what purpose?"

"My hobby," Sasori said, lifting an eyebrow as though irritated that she wasn't impressed.

"When you said you liked working with wood and your hands, I assumed you enjoyed making bowls and chairs and tables… Why puppets?" She was either having an out-of-body experience or it had been too long since she had been with a handsome man and she was willing to ignore all the creepy puppets in his room for one steamy one-night stand. She wasn't sure which door she was heading through but her thoughts came a screeching halt when Sasori stuck his hand into the last puppet's back and let the puppet do the talking for him.

"I'm a ventriloquist," the puppet spoke, its voice unmistakably Sasori's. Sasori himself stared at her without blinking, his lips a thin line as he tried to press them together. The most unforgivable thing to her, strangely, was the fact that she could still see his lips move. Not only had he scared her with his crazy puppets, he was a terrible ventriloquist to top it off.

"Nope," Sakura said, turning on her heel. She hastened her way out of the beautiful apartment again, the word 'nope' a mantra on her lips, rushed down the stairs and took deep breaths of air as she reached the streets, not daring to stop running until she reached the intersection.

In the middle of the crossroads, Sakura stood still, looked up to the sky and bellowed: "I'm _never_ dating again!"

* * *

"Dance," their instructor bellowed the next day as he pulled his long, unruly raven hair up in a high ponytail. He strolled over the floor, correcting dancing pairs with a look of disdain on his face as he straightened postures and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Is this guy for real?" Sakura hissed at Ino. The blonde twirled around her with Sai as Lee stood beside her, eyes trained on their instructor as he haphazardly attempted an eccentric jig.

"Listen, the Gunbai School of Dance is the best in town and Madara-sensei is a great teacher… or so I've heard," Ino whispered hastily over Sai's shoulder. "We have a really formal wedding coming up, what with all the Hyuugas present and the three of you," Ino pointed at Sakura, Lee and Sai, "don't know how to dance. Shape up and stop complaining."

A fire began to burn in Lee's eyes as he balled his fist and let out a cry that had the entire dance group stare at him. "Not to worry, Sakura-san, I'll make sure to be a man worthy of dancing with you!"

Clearing her throat, Sakura meaningfully looked around the room, hoping Lee would get the hint. When no understanding dawned, she stepped forward, grabbed him and got into position. Lee took her hand enthusiastically, laying the other one primly on the small of her back as he stood upright and woodenly guided her through the movements.

"It seems you still want to dance." Madara had come up behind them, his dark eyes fixed on Lee.

"Yes, Madara-sensei," Lee said passionately.

"You should give up," Madara said, sweeping away.

Sakura took one look at Lee's disappointed face before stomping toward their dance instructor. Madara looked over his shoulder, unimpressed as she put her hands on her hips. "I've been told you're a good instructor," Sakura seethed. "Sadly, you seem to be nothing more than a bully."

Madara turned fully to her. Unconsciously, Sakura realized the whole room had stopped dancing and silently watched her confront their—rather intense—instructor.

"He has no talent," Madara said.

"You could at least instruct someone and give them a little hope that they'll manage to learn some new steps," Sakura pointed out.

Madara snorted. "The concept of hope is nothing more than giving up. It's a word that lacks meaning."

Her mouth fell open. '_He can't be serious_.'

Madara looked her over, arrogance clear in his dark eyes. Strangely, he reminded her of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apologize," Sakura said as he turned to walk away again.

Hushed whispers erupted all around them, but Sakura paid them no heed. She wasn't about to let anyone talk to one of her friends like Madara had just done, legendary dance instructor or no.

"Apologize…" Madara rolled the word over his tongue as though tasting it before offering his opinion. "I think not."

"I wasn't asking," Sakura fumed. "I was telling you."

"Sakura-san, it's all right," Lee said as he walked up to her, hands up in a pacifying gesture.

"Knowing Madara, it's probably not all right," a familiar voice boomed into laughter. She knew that voice and from the looks of Ino who stood still as if frozen, her best friend had recognized him straightaway.

"Hashirama," Madara said, voice low and threatening. "I'm teaching, get out."

The crowds parted as Senju Hashirama walked up to her, a broad smile on his tanned face. "Yamanaka, it's good to see you," Hashirama said, nodding courteously as he passed by Ino. Her blonde friend stammered something in reply as she clutched onto Sai, who looked absolutely confused. "Haruno," Hashirama greeted, reaching her.

"Hashirama-sensei," Sakura replied, praying to whatever gods might be listening that he had not brought his younger brother with him. Seeing Ino's reaction to her long-time crush had been bad enough. Sakura really didn't want to add her own performance to the list of embarrassing moments on this Saturday afternoon. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"That is a good question," Hashirama stood still as though considering her question seriously, before flashing another big grin. "The answer of which I'll save for Madara. The rest of you, I'm very sorry but I need to talk to your instructor… alone."

With that, Hashirama's face turned serious as he grabbed Madara and shoved him into the back-office. Their dance instructor looked pissed off as he shrugged off Hashirama's hand several times until Hashirama closed the door behind him.

The group stared at the shut door for a moment before yet another flood of murmurs flared up. Around them, the room emptied until the four of them were the only ones standing on the dance floor. From behind the door, heated whispers came, jolting Sakura into action as she grabbed Lee and Ino and made for the door, Sai trailing closely behind.

"Are you alright?" Sakura whispered to Ino as they walked out of the dance school.

"Somewhat?" Ino said. "Did that really just happen?"

"So that's the teacher you wanted to fuck in school?" Sai interjected, extracting an 'eep' from Ino while Lee blushed furiously and Sakura nearly choked on her own saliva. She whirled around to find Sai staring at the three of them in confusion, as though he didn't understand how crass he had just been. Ino pulled on his ear.

"Don't say that!"

"Isn't it though?" Sai doubled down.

"He was my crush, yes," Ino said, beet-red.

'_Well… It was more than that_,' Sakura thought, looking away. Ino had fallen for Hashirama on their first day in his biology class and fallen hard. There was something about their big oaf of a teacher that endeared him to her, even when they found out later there was a quiet intensity to Hashirama. The first time he had gotten angry during a class, Ino had not stopped talking about him for weeks on end.

Ino's feelings for Hashirama had lasted well after they finished high school. They drove her to apply for a job as a psychologist at the hospital where Hashirama chairman of the board despite his stint as a teacher. It wasn't until Ino had attended a hospital function and Hashirama cheerfully introduced his beautiful red-haired wife to her that she had finally given up on Hashirama and began dating again.

"But that was a long time ago," Ino added, regaining her composure the farther they got away from the dance school. She cleared her throat and grabbed Sai, eyeing him lovingly. "I was just a little surprised to see him. You know I'm all yours."

"Should I have doubted that?" Sai looked genuinely surprised.

"Nope," Sakura said, slapping his shoulder.

"Oh," Sai said, wrapping an arm around Ino. He remained quiet for a moment before looking directly at Sakura. "So is Madara-sensei the one Sakura wanted to fuck in school? He and Hashirama seemed closed."

"Sakura-san?" Lee said, eyes like saucers as Sakura stumbled in shock.

"No, you idiot!" Ino exclaimed. "I told you never to mention that!"

"Sakura-san?" a hint of panic had permeated Lee's voice.

"No, Lee-san!" Sakura hissed, staring at Sai as though she could set him on fire from a distance. How convenient would that be, honestly? "And no, Sai, Madara is not the man I wanted to _fuck_ while I was in high school."

"Sakura-san," Lee said again, weakly this time.

"Lee-san, please, you're thirty-two, surely you've heard the F-word before," Sakura said, voice somewhat gentler as she observed his tomato red head. "Okay, I'm sorry. No, Sai, it's not him and Ino-pig, I will kill you for sharing that."

"So… uhm… just out of curiosity, Sakura-san," Lee spoke after an uncomfortable silence. "Who was the man you… err… that is…"

Sakura sighed heavily, strode in front of the group and leveled all three of them with a stare. "I absolutely forbid you from telling anyone else, or making weird faces at me if we ever happen to meet again, or well… generally anything that would embarrass me."

Ino shrugged while both men nodded. "It was Tobirama-sensei," Sakura said, unable to watch as Lee's mouth fell open. Sai—not having attended school together with her or Ino—seemed unfazed as he shrugged. Lee looked like he was having an aneurysm. "It was a crush, Lee-san, and it's been well over five years since I last saw him."

"I see," Lee replied, eyes downcast.

Sakura took the opportunity to glare at Ino. The blonde flinched under her intense scrutiny and mouthed an apology to her. "It was a long time ago," Sakura said, pocketing her hands as she sauntered off. Behind her, she heard the threesome follow suit, quietly discussing Madara and his unconventional teaching methods. Checking her watch, Sakura glanced back at her friends.

"Lunch?" she asked. "I need to be at the hospital at 6pm for an evening shift."

"Yes!" Ino said cheerfully, having forgotten all about Hashirama as she tugged at Sai's elbow. "I know a great place nearby."

* * *

"So, which is it? Three beers or one nightcap?" Sakura asked, eyebrow raised at Shisui.

He turned, ruffled a hand through his hair and stared at her as he leaned back against the hospital facade, crossing his legs over each other as he slowly exhaled. "Neither," Shisui answered.

"Oh? Another excuse?" Sakura jested.

Shisui grinned. "It's family. And they're all up there." He jabbed a finger into the general direction of Itachi's room on the third floor.

"That bad?"

"Have you met other Uchiha apart from Itachi, Sasuke-chan and myself?"

In the privacy of her own mind, Sakura laughed loudly at '_Sasuke-chan'_.

"I've met Uchiha Fugaku."

"Well, he's one of the worst," Shisui shrugged.

Sakura bit her lip, not wanting to reveal how much she agreed with that assessment. Despite Shisui's friendly nature and his easy disposition, Fugaku was still an important member of the hospital board and talking bad about him behind his back would undoubtedly come back to bite her in the ass.

"It's okay," Shisui continued, eyes knowing. "You don't have to say anything."

"So you're hiding here?"

"I wouldn't say hiding," Shisui said while taking another drag. "More like… Working up the courage."

She hummed in interest. "You seem to have an interesting family."

Shisui held up his hands as though weighing two separate things in the palm of his hands. "Family… Dark-haired assholes."

She raised her eyebrow. "You really don't like them."

"My mom died young, my dad passed away a couple of years ago. Uchiha is more of a clan than a family and they're supposed to take care of one another, but they dropped me like a stone once I chose a different path than what they had paved for me," Shisui said, taking a final drag of his cigarette before extinguishing it. "The same happened to Itachi, but seeing as he's the son of the patriarch of the family, I suppose they're banding together in an attempt to bring him back into the fold."

"And you don't like that?" Sakura asked, slowly striding toward the entrance. Shisui followed her, pocketing his hands.

Shisui smiled at her. "It doesn't matter what I like. It's all up to Itachi." He paused and laughed. "I'm just avoiding the inordinate amount of testosterone up there." Shisui sighed. "Anyway, how are you doing?" He gave her a knowing look. "Gone on anymore dates?"

"Yes," she answered non-committedly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't pry in your personal life," Shisui said as they stepped into the elevator. He reached to press the button for the third floor. "Coming with?"

"I do need to visit Uchiha-san," Sakura said. Having said that, the idea of stepping into a room potentially filled to the brim with Uchiha men—however attractive that room might be – felt like stepping into an angry bees' nest.

"So it's settled," Shisui said with a bright grin.

"I'm stopping by my office first," Sakura said, pressing the button that would send her to her floor.

"Well," Shisui said as the elevator dinged and opened on the third floor. "Don't miss out on all the fun."

Sakura chuckled as the doors slid closed again.

Hinata awaited her when the door opened again on her floor. "Good evening, Haruno-sensei," Hinata greeted kindly, trailing behind her. "Senju-sensei has requested for you to go to Uchiha-san's room as soon as you come in."

"I heard. Some hubbub in Uchiha's room?" Sakura said, striding to her office quickly. She stripped herself of her jacket and hung it from her coat rack, laying her bag on her chair.

"Oh yes. It appears Uchiha Fugaku has found out his son is in the hospital and contacted Hashirama-sensei himself to see what is going on," Hinata said, clutching the files in her hand closer to her as she watched Sakura pull on her coat. "Fugaku-san is with Itachi-san as we speak."

She sighed deeply. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Squaring her shoulders, Sakura leveled Hinata with a stare and nodded encouragingly. They made their way down the hallway and down the stairs to the third floor. Outside of the room stood Shisui, arms crossed as he glared at someone beyond her purview. Sakura spared him a single glance before confidently marching into the room.

Itachi sat in the bed, locked in a staring contest with Fugaku, who was standing ramrod straight, eyes flitting to her as she entered. Beside Fugaku stood a beautiful woman who looked to be in her late forties and the spitting image of Itachi; his mother, no doubt. Sasuke stood on the other side of the bed, acknowledging her with a simple nod. Three other older looking men stood beside the couple. They barely grunted as she stepped in. Her biggest surprise, however, was finding her dance instructor in the room.

"Madara?" Sakura asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Madara lifted an elegant eyebrow, dark eyes searching hers as though he was thinking hard on where exactly they had met. Finally, he seemed to remember their standoff and narrowed his eyes at her. "Hashirama told me my nephew had been hospitalized."

Keeping her face straight, Sakura nodded as though the knowledge of Madara being Itachi's uncle was not a new bombshell and faintly, she found herself hoping Itachi wasn't close with him. She extended a hand toward what looked to be Itachi's mother. "We haven't met, I'm Doctor Haruno Sakura," she smiled.

"Uchiha Mikoto, Itachi's mother," Mikoto spoke. Her voice was gentle but her eyes betrayed her; something indescribable burned behind her onyx eyes. Sakura averted her eyes and quickly introduced herself to the other men in the room.

"What is going on with my son?" Fugaku shot at her, done with pleasantries.

"I see the friendly part of this visit is over," Sakura said calmly. "We allow two visitors in the room. The rest of you, please leave."

She glanced at Itachi. He sat silently in the bed, watching her carefully as the three men left the room along with Mikoto. She glared at Madara as he stood still, refusing to leave the room. Crossing her arms, Sakura stared at him, waiting until the look in his eye turned more impressed before turning on his heel and leaving.

Sasuke curled his fingers around the bed, as though physically tethering himself to the room while Fugaku took another step closer. As the Uchiha patriarch opened his mouth, Sakura cut him off. "Right. Fugaku-san, as you're well aware, there is doctor-patient confidentiality. Itachi-san is well in his rights to refuse."

"It's Microscopic Polyangiitis," Itachi finally spoke. He stared at Fugaku. "Now kindly leave."

Fugaku frowned at him. "Itachi—" he began sternly.

"Leave," Itachi repeated quietly.

Fugaku breathed in deeply, nostrils flaring as he closed his eyes, clearly in an attempt to reign in his temper. "So be it," Fugaku said eventually, stalking out of the room.

"Sasuke-san," Sakura whispered gently. "I need to do a check-up with Itachi-san. Can you leave us for a moment?" Sasuke stared at her, eyes searching before he nodded curtly. With one last glance at his older brother, Sasuke departed.

"Well, that was intense," Sakura said in a chipper tone.

Itachi smiled at her. "My apologies. My family is… a handful."

The corners of her lips quirked upward. "I'll say." She cocked her head. "You've been on medication for a few days now. How have you been feeling?"

Itachi considered it for a moment. "Better. Less coughing fits and less of the burning sensation."

"Good, that means it's doing its job," Sakura said, warming up the diaphragms of her stethoscope. Itachi seemed to have caught on as he lifted his shirt, exposing the wondrous expanse of sculpted muscle and unmarred skin to her, breathing in deeply as she brought the stethoscope to his chest. She tried not to think about how intensely attracted she was to him as she listened to his breathing.

"Had any more bad dates?" Itachi said quietly.

She looked up to find him peering down at her, dark eyes soft and kind as he smiled at her, those infernal dimples of his re-emerging. "I did," she found herself saying. "And simultaneously vowed never to date again."

"That certainly throws a wrench in my plans."

She couldn't help but chuckle. "I suppose it does."

"Why was your date bad?"

"It was good actually… Right until the very end."

Itachi frowned. "I'm not sure if I want to know."

"It wasn't like that," Sakura said, moving her stethoscope to the other side of his chest. "He… turned out to have a peculiar hobby."

"Taxidermy?"

"Ventriloquism."

"Close enough," he said dryly, eliciting another laugh from her. He joined in, warm breath fanning over her hand. "Was he a teacher?"

"No. Toxicologist."

Itachi smiled at that, reaching up to push a strand of hair behind her ear. The move caused his fingers to come in contact with her ear, sending a little jolt of electricity through her body. Suddenly very much aware of how close they were, Sakura found her breath coming in harder, even more so when she realized his heart was beating just a bit faster than it normally would. "I told you. Teachers are the better dates."

"I'll keep that in mind for my next date," Sakura said, very much aware of the fact that Itachi's hand was still in her hair but unable to do anything about it.

"I thought you wouldn't be dating anymore," Itachi mentioned, hand dropping to her white coat. She bit her lip as he drew little circles with his finger over her clothed shoulder, wondering how on earth he could entrance her so easily.

"Right," she cleared her throat, leaning back. He withdrew his hand, pulling down his shirt as she hung the stethoscope back around her neck.

"I noticed you know Madara. Are you following dance classes?" Itachi asked, cocking his head.

Sakura chuckled. "I am. I'm terrible at it though. A few friends and I are going to a formal wedding in a few weeks. We're hoping to be somewhat decent dancers by then."

"Are you doing rounds again later tonight?" Itachi asked.

"Yes," Sakura replied. "Why?"

"I'll teach you."

* * *

_**A/N**: Happy Holidays dear readers! Every single one of your reviews inspires me to continue coming up with more ways to torture Sakura with Akatsuki members._

_Hope you all have wonderful days!_

_See you in the new year!_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER  
V**

* * *

"Absolutely not. In fact, this flirtation has gone on long enough. I am your doctor and you are my patient. Let's be professionals and forget this ever happened, shall we, Uchiha-san?"

Is probably what Sakura should have said.

"Okay."

The single word surprised her and Itachi both.

"Excellent," Itachi said before she could take it back. "Shall we say 10pm?"

"Got somewhere to be?" Sakura teased.

Itachi chuckled softly, the sound of it warming her deep inside. The sexy dimples in the corner of his mouth resurfaced momentarily and she found her eyes drawn to them. The impulse to kiss them both came to her, but she tucked it away quickly. "No," Itachi said warmly. "But I enjoy having something to look forward to."

Sakura cleared her throat, ignoring the way her cheeks seemed to burn. "Just to be clear, this is to be a professional lesson."

Humor sparked behind his dark eyes. "Understood, Haruno-sensei."

"Excellent," Sakura said, moving to step out of the door.

"After all, it wouldn't be professional of me to admire you while teaching you how to waltz…"

Her breath caught at the brazen compliment, the tips of her ears warming even as she looked over her shoulder with a disapproving glance. Itachi sat upright still, elbows resting on his knees as he observed her, humor sparking behind his dark eyes. "No, it wouldn't," she said with a playful scowl.

"Noted," Itachi said, smiling still. "See you later, Haruno-sensei."

He said her name as though it was honey on his tongue and he could taste every single syllable. She tried to ignore the way it sent shivers down her spine. "I'll see you later, Itachi-san."

She hadn't meant to sound so sultry when saying his name, but there was no denying the breathless quality to her voice. The coy smirk that lit up his eyes had her swallowing tightly, before hurrying out the door to her office.

Which is exactly where she found herself hours later, staring at a half-eaten brownie and a cup of cold coffee. The clock that hung above the door showed her there were ten minutes to go until her appointment with Itachi, though she knew that without looking. She hadn't been able to put her upcoming lesson out of her mind, instead wondering whether he would make a move on her… and worse yet, whether she could stop him.

'_I should have said no_,' she thought, not for the first time as she pressed her legs together. The mere thought of him sending one of those heated glances her way, or him touching her – oh gods he had to touch her during dancing lessons – sent something dark and pleasurable curling inside her stomach. '_I'm having a hard enough time as it is being a professional around him. I'll just go in there and tell him the lesson is off_.'

Nodding to herself, she stood from the desk to start her rounds.

* * *

"Haruno-sensei," Itachi greeted warmly as she stepped into the room, 10pm on the dot.

"Itachi-san, I—" she began but trailed off as he tossed his blanket off of him. He was dressed in some grey knit pants that hugged his legs deliciously and as he stood, it occurred to Sakura that she had never really realized how tall he was. As he busied himself with his oxygen machine, Sakura couldn't stop her eyes from trailing to his perfectly formed ass. "I—" she tried, but lost her train of thought as he turned around to face her, eyes snapping back up to meet his.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, his intelligent eyes sweeping over her frame as he observed her. Before she could answer him, understanding dawned on him. "Despite my penchant for teasing you, I only plan on showing you the basics." A smile formed on his lips. "I promise to be professional."

She searched his eyes for a moment. "Alright," Sakura said finally.

Itachi nodded, stepping closer to her. He stared down at her, holding his hands in front of her before grasping her hand in one, snaking a hand around her. With his hand placed firmly on her lower back, Itachi pulled her in a little closer. "Sorry sensei, we'll have to get a bit closer to start dancing."

"I'm well aware," Sakura said tersely, biting her lip as she stared at his chest, trying to ignore the fact that he smelled mouthwateringly good even in the confines of the sterile hospital. Where his hand met her back a scorching heat was spreading over her back.

Itachi let out a small, husky laugh that made her feel weak in the knees. "I'm glad Madara's lessons have not been in vain."

"Oh, they have," she remarked smartly. "I've been yelled at more than instructed."  
"You'll find me to be a much friendlier instructor," Itachi said with a smile.

She looked up to meet his warm gaze, butterflies fluttering incessantly against the inside of her stomach. "I don't doubt that," she replied, purposefully ignoring the way Itachi's eyes dropped to her mouth for the briefest of seconds.

"Right foot back," he said, guiding her into the movements. "Left foot to the side."

Sakura bit her lip, watching their feet as she followed Itachi's instructions. He led her through a box step with more grace and fluidity than Lee could ever hope to must, softly counting as they moved into the next set. "Excellent," Itachi said, gently steering her to turn just slightly. She stumbled over her feet, but he kept her upright with little effort. "Are you alright?" he asked, ducking his head a bit to capture her gaze.

"Fine," she said, loosening the grip she had on his bicep. His very nice bicep. She found herself almost squeezing it again to feel the muscles beneath her fingertips and quickly forced her fingers to stay put. '_This is fine_,' Sakura thought as they completed another set. '_He's a good instructor and it's not too… unpleasant_.'

"Haruno-sensei," Itachi interrupted her thoughts.

She looked up. "Yes?"

"While I do appreciate your focus, I'm afraid it's frowned upon to look at one's feet and not one's partner while dancing."

"Right," Sakura said, clearing her throat. She settled her eyes on his nasal cannula but managed to immediately stumble during the first step. The corner of his mouth lifted. "Sorry," she mumbled embarrassingly.

"There is no need to apologize. Just allow me to guide you," Itachi said, and though his voice was kind, there was no mistaking the way his voice dropped lower. Her eyes darted up to meet his as he steered her through the motions, continuing his count. As they moved through the first set without Sakura stumbling, a smile broke out on her face, mirrored by Itachi. "Well done."

"You're a good teacher."

"I have previous experience," Itachi commented.

"So I've heard," Sakura chuckled, turning as Itachi moved into the next set. He took slightly bigger steps this time around, easily moving through the motions with her. "So, how do you know how to dance?"

Itachi turned them. "My clan is a rather rigid one that likes tradition. Dancing at official business is part of that."

Sakura nodded. "From what I saw earlier today… it doesn't seem like you're all that close." She paused. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't—"

"Please," Itachi said, his thumb stroking hers reassuringly. "You're right. I'm close with Sasuke and Shisui, but the rest of my clan… They objected the choices I made in life."

"What are those? If I may ask?" Sakura asked, both out of curiosity and in attempt to distract herself from the way her nerves felt like they were burning with every stroke of his thumb over her skin.

Itachi smiled. "I'm sure you've heard of Uchiha Holdings," he began, continuing as she nodded. "My father had envisioned for me to join the company after university and for me to take over the business. I, however, had other plans and ambitions."

"Of the teaching kind?" Sakura queried.

"Not at first. Shisui had a hand in that," Itachi replied. "However, when faced with the prospect of possibly molding new minds on a subject that always fascinated me… Well, I couldn't resist. My father didn't take it well and all but disowned me. This afternoon was the first time I had seen him in six years."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said.

He ducked his head again, the gesture bringing him close to her face. "Don't be. I'm happier now than I would've ever been working at Uchiha Holdings. Even as an apparently chronically sick man."

"That is good to hear," Sakura said, impulsively squeezing his hand. His dark eyes shot to their intertwined hands. He hadn't stopped caressing her and she was very sure he knew exactly what he was doing. In fact, Sakura realized that, without realizing it, they had come closer together, her body just barely touching his. His eyes focused back on hers with such intensity that it made her temperature rise slightly.

Itachi stepped away from her, holding one of her hands high. She smiled as she twirled around, falling back into his hands with ease. This time, he definitely closed the distance, hard body pressed deliciously against hers. Sakura laughed as they immediately stepped into the next set, dancing with him in the cramped space of his room.

"You're a natural," Itachi smiled.

"If ethics doesn't work out, dance seems to be a good fallback option," Sakura joked.

He stepped away from her and twirled her around once more. This time, she fell into his arms, the laughter on her face dying as she fell into him, her arms wrapping around his neck. There was a moment of shock in which she was unable to do anything, falling deeper into his embrace as he gathered her into his arms.

Remembering herself, Sakura released him. "I'm sorry," she said, tops of her ears burning. "I forgot to grab your hand."

"There is no need to apologize, Haruno-sensei." The corner of his mouth lifted in an almost mischievous smile, dark eyes observing her.

'_Oh, this is dangerous_,' Sakura realized. Even unconsciously, Itachi was able to weasel his way under her skin and what's worse; Sakura enjoyed it. Stepping away from him, Sakura straightened her coat and cleared her throat. "Thank you for the lesson, Itachi-san. I should return to work."

His eyes pierce through her as he studied his face, the smile fading from his lips as if in acceptance. "Of course. I enjoyed teaching you, Haruno-sensei," he said kindly. The world around her stopped turning and melted away as he reached for her hand, fingertips warm against her knuckles as he brought up her hand and pressed his lips against her hand. The mere touch of his soft lips against her skin felt like lightning struck her, nerves sizzling as his warmth seeped sweetly into her heart. "Good night, sensei."

"Good night," Sakura replied, struggling for breath.

It wasn't until she was outside of room 303 that she finally felt able to breathe again.

* * *

"So, I have a confession to make," Ino said, running her finger over the rim of her wine glass.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "That doesn't bode well."

Ino pretended to look hurt. "Sa-ku-ra, how little faith you have in me."

"What is this confession you're about to make then?" Sakura asked, taking a sip of her wine. She reclined, looking around the bar she had met Ino for the night. She hadn't particularly felt like going on, but Ino had continued to persuade her until she finally gave in. Perhaps going out would be a good thing; she certainly needed the distraction. Her dance lesson with Itachi had plagued her all weekend.

"I invited a friend of Sai's to join," Ino said, biting her red-painted bottom lip.

"What?" Sakura hissed, leaning over the table.

"It's just a friendly get-together," Ino said innocently.

"You forget that I've known you for years, Pig. I know all your tricks."

At the sound of Ino's childhood nickname, the blonde glared at her. "Fine. He's cute and Sai thinks he's interesting so I figured, why not."

"You set me up with a demolition specialist that couldn't stop talking about art for three full hours and then the next person you set me up with a _blue-skinned, shark-obsessed man_."

"Okay, okay," Ino said, hands up in a pacifying gesture. "This guy is cute. I've seen his picture. And I'll be here in case things get weird. Sai should be joining us soon as well, so you won't be alone."

She groaned. "Ino, he'd better be extremely funny or extremely cute, preferably both. If he's not, I'm out of here in five minutes straight and I'll leave you to deal with him."

"My, how much faith you have in my setting-up skills," Ino said with a laugh, rolling her eyes.

"_Blue-skinned, shark-obsessed_," Sakura emphasized.

"Oh, where is your sense of adventure?" Ino laughed. She paused, as if thinking of something, before a sly smile formed on her face. "Do you think he had a blue pen—"

"And this conversation is absolutely not going in that direction," Sakura cut her off, reaching over her table to cover Ino's mouth. The blonde snickered, a movement near the entrance of the bar catching her attention.

"Ah, here they are now!" she exclaimed. "Sai!"

Shooting a little prayer to whomever was listening, Sakura leaned over the table just far enough to see Sai coming in, followed by a rather handsome man. He was tall and well-built, wearing a black, wool coat that reached down to his shins. His hair was wind-swept, auburn colored and his eyes were most unusual. In this light, it almost seemed lavender. What stood out about him most was the impressive collection of piercings that dotted his face.

"Evening," Sai said, pulled into a hug by his girlfriend. The strange man looked at them, unimpressed by the display, eyes then turning to observe her for the longest moment. "This is—"

"Pein," Pein said, voice a pleasant, deep baritone.

"Pain?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Pein. P-e-i-n," he spelled out before taking a seat beside her.

"A stage name?" Ino asked, crossing her legs.

"A name," Pein replied haughtily.

Sakura resisted the urge to laugh at her friend's face. Putting on a brave face, she turned to him. "Well, nice to meet you, Pein."

"Is it?" he asked, waving at a waiter for a round of drinks.

She was stumped at that. "Well, maybe it isn't."

He raised an eyebrow. "Very good."

"Is it?" she retorted smartly.

Pein looked contemplative. "I thought this night would be boring, but I see you are anything but."

Sakura pulled a face, giving Ino, who sat quietly laughing at the exchange, a sidelong glance. "I suppose that's a compliment?"

"Don't suppose. Know," Pein said imperiously, eyes gleaming as he looked at her. Subconsciously, Sakura sat up straighter in her chair, confused even by her own actions as he stared at her as though he tried to pierce through her very soul. "Know your worth."

"Alright?" Sakura asked, letting out an uncomfortable laugh as she took a sip of her wine. "I will."

"Excellent," Pein said, accepting his beer without looking at the waiter. "Tell me about you."

Across the table, Ino sat quietly conversing with Sai, who was eyeing their conversation with interest, dark eyes darting between her and Pein. "Uh… What would you like to know?" Sakura asked, reaching for the last of her wine. If she was going to have to talk to another nutjob, she'd better be good and sauced by the end of it for it to be worth it.

"No," Pein commanded, causing her to stop.

"What?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Do not ask me what I want to know. Tell me what you would like to share with me."

She chanced a look at Ino, who was now reclining in her chair and nodding vigorously. "Yes, Sakura, tell him."

Sakura was near to laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation, but decided to play along anyway. The second Pein would step away to go to the bathroom, she would chew out Ino and leave. "I'm thirty-one years old. I'm a doctor at Konoha Hospital. I have one-eyed cat."

"I see," Pein said, raising an eyebrow. "And this is what you would like for your first impression on people to be? A single doctor with only a feline for companionship."

Ino's laugh instantly died on her lips, while Sakura could swear she heard Sai agree with Pein. "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't beg, command it—take it," Pein said, sliding to the front of his chair. He stared at her with eyes unblinking and it almost felt like she was being garroted. Nostrils flaring, teeth gritting, Sakura leveled him with a gaze of her own, making sure not to blink as she leaned forward on her chair.

"I expect an apology for that ridiculous and downright insulting remark," Sakura said, tone completely serious. A faint look passed over his face, and while Sakura could freely admit he was handsome enough, she was now certain beyond a doubt that Ino was unable to find a suitable date for her.

The thought that Uchiha Itachi would have been a pleasant date crossed her mind, but she dismissed it instantly. There was a voice deep within her that screamed at her about boundaries and how far she had crossed them just during the dance lesson alone. But given the choice of sitting here one more moment with this asshole, or being in a hospital room with the man with the impossibly warm eyes, Sakura was damned sure she would pick the hospital always.

"Very well, I apologize," Pein said eventually, raising his glass of beer to her in acknowledgement. "My point still stands."

"Your point being that the three things that I mention apparently mean that I am a very lonely woman?" Sakura scoffed. "Very endearing."

"I do not strive to be endearing. I strive to better you, better this world."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Better the world? How? By being downright contemptible?"

If he was insulted by her, Pein didn't show. "Only by sharing truths can we become stronger. A fire in the forest consumes everything in its path, allowing for new plants and trees to grow despite the adversity. My aim is to—"

"Burn someone to the ground so they can grow anew?"

Pein cocked his head. "I would phrase it differently, but correct."

Ino made an annoyed sound while Sai made an interested noise. Sakura ignored the both of them as she stared at the veritable sociopath in front of her. "Tell me, Pein, what exactly is it you do?"

"I am a life coach."

A stunned silence followed.

"A life coach is someone who—"

"Please," Sakura said, holding up her hand to stop him. "I am well aware of what a life coach is. You mean to tell me people pay you money – actual money – to hear this nonsense you're spouting?"

"Correct," Pein said.

She began laughing. "A life coach," she said, shaking her head as she turned fully to Ino. "Yamanaka, you're officially off-duty. If ever you think about setting me up, just don't. That goes double for you, Sai."

Sai looked less than impressed while Ino seemed torn between bursting out in laughter and being insulted. Sakura didn't spare Pein another glance as she stood up, quickly hugging Ino and Sai goodbye before making her way out of the bar.

* * *

She saw Shisui before her saw her and part of her wondered whether it was a coincidence she was running into him so much of late, or whether Shisui was like a little dog. Cute, but also hard to shake.

"So, Haruno-sensei, I have to ask," he began, taking a drag from his cigarette. "Are you following me?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," Sakura said, raising an eyebrow.

Shisui stopped in his tracks, frowning. "Now that you mention it, I can imagine why that seems to be a bit more concerning the other way around."

She shrugged. "I know my way around a scalpel."

He paused before bursting into laughter. "I'll have to remember that. Can I buy you a drink or are you on your way home?"

Sakura smiled gratefully. "Just on my way home. I see you've been scouting out bars near my apartment."

"Oh, it's these idiots," Shisui said, pointing a thumb over his shoulder at a small group of people huddled around one of the outdoor heaters. She noticed the same purple-haired woman in the group that she had spotted him with last time. "Most of them live around here so the rest of us like to join in." He paused. "Itachi usually joins us for drinks too. He's sorely missed."

"I can imagine," Sakura said kindly.

Shisui looked at his friends with a smile. "Nah, he's fine. Getting better by the day. Probably even more so because I stopped sneaking in and having a cigarette in his vicinity."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Have you?"

"Of course," Shisui said innocently. He paused, obviously contemplating something. "I think the medicines are doing their work… As well as a certain doctor."

Sakura ignored the way a small blush crept to her cheeks. "I try my best for all my patients."

Shisui grinned in a knowing way that left her zero doubt as to what he meant. He was very well aware of Itachi's attraction to her; and possibly her attraction to him too. Inwardly, Sakura cursed. These Uchiha were dangerous.

"Thank you, Haruno-sensei."

"Put that health hazard out, Shisui," Sakura said, nodding to cigarette in his hand. "You don't have an excuse for today."

"Yes, sensei," Shisui said dutifully, putting it out before waving goodbye at her.

As she lay down on her bed later, Sakura turned over to cuddle with Kakashi, trying her hardest not to think of the effect Uchiha Itachi seemed to have on her as of late.

* * *

_ **A/N:** _ _ Sorry this took ages! I was horribly blocked for the longest time on all three stories I'm currently working on so it felt good to finally get it out. I'm still a bit disappointed with it but I guess I can't put out my best work every chapter… Sorry! Also because I feel you all loved Sasori so much, Pein had to disappoint lol_


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**CHAPTER  
VI**

* * *

'_How did I allow myself to get roped into this again?_' Sakura thought, straightening her skirt. Unbidden, she thought of her odd encounter with Pein a week prior and how he summarized her life in one short sentence. A thirty-something doctor with only a feline as companionship. Is that why she agreed to let one of the nurses, Tenten, set her up with a date again?

Was she just lonely?

She sighed and rolled her eyes to the sky. '_Pathetic_,' she thought.

Spring has come suddenly, pink cherry blossom budding on every tree that lined the streets. Sakura leaned against the facade of the building facing the station entrance from where her new date of the day would emerge. Praying for it to be at least a half-way decent one for once, she watched as a little old grandma carefully tended her potted plants and flowers, waving at Sakura as she caught her gaze.

"Haruno Sakura?" a voice came.

Surprised, she looked up to find a stunning woman in front of her. Ironically, the first thing that stood out to her was the woman's unusual hair—a deep blue color, tied in an artful bun. She had heavy-lidded amber eyes and a labret piercing. "Uh… yes?" Sakura stood up straight.

The woman flashed a careful smile. "I'm Konan."

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Oh… Oh gods… I think Tenten—"

Understanding set in Konan's eyes. "You're not attracted to women."

Sakura buried her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry. I understood from Tenten that you–"

"Were a man?" Konan supplemented.

"Yes," Sakura said, horrified as she met Konan's amused expression. "I'm so sorry. I mean you're _gorgeous_."

Konan laughed quietly. "So are you. It's been a while since I was happy to be set up. Ah well." She bit her lip and looked off into the distance. "Well, since we're here. Would you still be up to go out? I got tickets for an art gallery and it would be a shame to go by myself. Purely as new friends, I promise."

She smiled. "Only if you're sure. I'm so embarrassed."

"Please don't," Konan said, slowly starting to walk into the direction of the busy crossing ahead of them. "Misunderstandings happen, unfortunate as they are. Let's make it a girl-date and just have fun together."

"Alright," Sakura said, following Konan. "So how do you know Tenten?"

"To be honest, I don't really know her all too well. We attend the same martial arts program. We spoke a couple of times and she mentioned a doctor working at the hospital she works at. When I mentioned that I was attracted to women, apparently she immediately thought of you instead."

Sakura shook her head. "Well, I'll be glad to go to the art exhibition. It's been a while since I've done anything but work."

"You'll like it, I think. It's the Supernatural exhibition by Murakami. It's a bit eccentric, but it focuses on Japanese folklore and legend in all kinds of styles; large paintings, miniature sculptures and even woodblock prints." Konan gave her a sidelong glance. "Do you like history?"

Sakura nodded. "But I'm mostly versed in factual history, never really dove into folklore and legends. This should be interesting."

They stopped at a Mister Donut, where Konan ran in to buy them Pon de Ring donuts and coffees. Along the way, Konan talked to her about her profession—she owned a little gallery on the outskirts of the city, focused on origami. She showed Sakura a few of her recent pieces, including a massive multi-colored peacock that took hundreds of hours to work to complete. As Sakura nibbled on her donut, she listened to Konan as she recounted her personal history, from growing up impoverished deep in the countryside, to her hitching a ride to Tokyo with her two childhood friends hoping to better their lives.

"It's a testament to your drive and tenacity that you've made it that far, even as a kid," Sakura said, admiration in her voice. Konan blushed slightly.

"A great deal of it was also luck. If I hadn't met Jiraiya, that's the man who owns the gallery, I would've ended up on the streets again."

"So what kind of art does Jiraiya make?"

"The written kind," Konan chuckled. "He writes porn mostly."

Sakura choked on her coffee, prompting Konan to gently pat her back. "And he owns a gallery?" she finally said.

Konan laughed. "Yes. He's always been a fan of the arts, so when his books launched him into, admittedly, obscure stardom, he resolved to create a space where everyone could create freely and have a home. An old pervert, but with a good heart."

"And your friends?" she asked as they climbed the stairs to the gallery.

"Nagato helps me out in the gallery. He's a bit shy and hasn't really been able to find his footing outside of our little group. But he enjoys helping me and keeping me safe," Konan smiled. "He's always been a sweetheart. Yahiko set out on his own, though we see him often enough. He's a life coach now. Apparently his clients love him."

Sakura faltered in her steps. "A life coach?"

"Yeah, you know," Konan turned to her. "A life coach is someone—"

She held up her hand. "I'm aware of what a life coach is. Does he use a… stage name, perhaps?"

The smile melted off Konan's lips. "Yes. Pein."

"Oh gods," Sakura groaned.

"You've met him?"

"My best friend tried to set me up with him last week," Sakura said, hesitant to show Konan how she loathed her first encounter with Konan's best friend. The blue-haired woman raised an eyebrow. "It… it was bad. He basically called me a lonely cat lady."

"Next I see him, I'll chew him out for you," Konan said empathetically. "His little mannerisms in which he burns you down apparently work with some clients because they keep coming back for more. If you ask me, it's pure masochism."

Sakura laughed. "I was almost afraid to tell you how much I hated the five minutes I spent with him."

"Please don't," Konan said, continuing up the stairs. "I love him, and there is a definite difference between Yahiko and _Pein_, but from what little I know of you, he's definitely not your type."

"Hmm," Sakura said, following Konan as she scanned both tickets for the exhibition. "What is my type, oh wise one?"

Konan scrutinized her. "Tall, dark and handsome. The gentle type of guy, but no pushover. You like someone who knows what he wants and isn't afraid to go for it. Intellectual, good conversationalist and he needs to be funny." She paused. "Am I far off?"

Sakura swallowed. "No, quite close actually," she said briskly, ignoring the way Inner Sakura danced around her subconscious holding banners that spelled out 'Uchiha Itachi'.

"Doesn't have to be tall, dark and handsome?" Konan laughed, steering them into the exhibition hall. Unconsciously, a memory of Senju Tobirama bent over her desk as he checked her work came to mind. How she loved his white hair and intense dark eyes. Though it had been years since she had last seen him, the memory of him still warmed her.

"No," Sakura said with a smile that turned into awe as they walked straight into one of the largest pieces that the gallery held. A massive canvas that portrayed a village like the ones built in Japan just after the Warring States period; colorful roofs and patched up buildings set in what looked to be a forest. On the left, a mountain with carved out faced cradled the village, but what caught her attention was a gigantic crimson fox with nine tails.

"The Nine-Tailed fox," Konan explained, pocketing her hands in her trench-coat. "I spent some time studying it. It is said that once, there was a tree of life and from that tree came the Ten-Tails; a creature so massive the ancients of the time fought together to split his power. The Nine-Tailed fox was one of the creatures to receive some of Ten-Tails' power, but like the other nine, they all went mad and rampaged around the world."

"Is this village based on any real village?" Sakura asked, leaning in to read the description.

"No. It's an imaginary town called Konoha—the village hidden in the leaves." Konan said, stepping closer to smile at the miniature people that had been painted in between the lively looking streets. Sakura stood next to Konan, admiring the detail in a man with a bowl haircut walking beside another man with tousled silver hair.

"Looks like a cozy place to live… if not for the giant fox," Sakura said.

"Oh, this is my favorite, c'mon," Konan said, grabbing Sakura's hand to lead her to an installation of what looked to be a dystopian city. A metallic tower dominated the piece, each side portraying a demon's head. Konan lead her around the city, pointing out intricate details and observing things she would've never known if she had gone without an expert on art.

A painting made up from several canvasses hung askew depicted a river. "The Haunted River of Nakano," Sakura read from the description.

"Strangely, I know it as Suicide River," a familiar voice sounded beside her. Surprised, Sakura lifted her head to find Uchiha Shisui standing beside her, his dark eyes transfixed on the painting. "Odd, isn't it, Haruno-sensei? How sometimes you see something that looks and feels so familiar, but you've never seen it before in your life."

She had given up on asking him how on earth they stumbled onto each other in a city of thirty-five million people. "Why did you call it Suicide River? Sounds somewhat macabre."

Shisui let out a short laugh. "I have no idea," Shisui shrugged. "I just read the title and that was the first thing that sprung to mind. Maybe I've read about this before."

"Who is this?" Konan asked.

"Oh," Sakura turned to her female companion. "This is Uchiha Shisui. He's the cousin of one of my patients."

"Pleased to meet you," Shisui said, shaking Konan's hand amicably.

"Shisui called this piece Suicide River," Sakura said to Konan. "Do you know anything about it?"

Konan looked thoughtful. "I think there is a myth, similar to the Greek one of the river Styx, regarding Nakano. Sadly, I know little about it."

Shisui shrugged, turning his eyes back to the painting. "Strange." He smiled. "Good to see you again, Haruno-sensei. I'll be stopping by the hospital this weekend."

"See you then, Shisui-san."

By the end of the exhibition, she was a veritable expert on folklore and legends. Konan laughed as she recounted dating Sasori and running out of his house full of puppets and wheezed as she described the cherubs. "So that's the moment I decided I would stop dating."

"And yet, here you are," Konan said, grabbing a drink from a vending machine. Sakura declined as Konan offered to buy her something and pocketed her hands.

"I think… Maybe Yahiko's words left an impression on me." Sakura ducked her head, embarrassed. "I never thought I was the kind of woman that could get lonely. Work meant everything to me and I'm happy with myself and where I am. It feels distinctly unfeminist to even think I need someone else in my life."

"It's not. You can be perfectly happy with who you are and what your life is like, but still want to share it with someone else," Konan said firmly. "Don't listen to Yahiko. He is an idiot—I know that from personal experience. Just keep your eyes open and if you feel a connection with someone, don't run away from it."

The memory of dancing with Uchiha Itachi in his hospital room came to mind. Out of fear of doing anything unprofessional, Sakura had mostly avoided his room for the week, opting to send in interns or go in together with another physician or nurse to avoid being alone with him. The way he touched her skin still lingered and if she focused, Sakura could remember clear as day what he smelled like and how he looked at her. She had been so deathly afraid to do something inappropriate that she had pushed away the one man she had a connection with.

"I'll try not to," Sakura replied with a smile.

* * *

"Haruno-sensei," Itachi said warmly as she walked into his room. Outside, the sun was setting, bathing the room in yellow light. He laid down his book, reading glasses balancing adorably on his nose as he ran a hand through his hair. A few days ago, they had finally removed the nasal cannula; his skin looked less gaunt than it had before and he was looking much better. It wouldn't be long before they would release him. Perhaps just a few weeks. Her heart ached at the thought of never seeing him again.

"Itachi-san," Sakura greeted. "Would you like for me to close the curtains? Looks like reading might be a little hard."

"No, thank you," Itachi replied kindly. "It's been so long since I was outside that I enjoy the sunlight, even if it hampers my ability to read."

"How have you been feeling?" Sakura asked, reaching for his chart.

"Better, but also worse for wear."

Surprised, Sakura looked up.

"Physically, I feel better. Mentally, I feel like I owe you an apology," he said with a tiny smile.

"Oh," Sakura breathed out. "Why?"

Itachi cocked his head slightly, taking off his glasses. The movement caused his long hair to spill over his shoulder, eyes intense and dark as they took her in. "You have been avoiding me. I fear that, despite my intention for our lesson to be professional, I might have been… less than."

"You were a perfect gentleman," Sakura said truthfully. "I've just been a bit preoccupied."

The look in his eye told her she wasn't fooling him, but the alternative was to be honest and tell him she wanted to kiss him breathless every time she got in his vicinity, which definitely wasn't an option. "In that case," Itachi said, rudely interrupting her thoughts. "How about another lesson?"

Alarm bells immediately went off in the back of her mind, but he looked up to her with such warm eyes and a kind smile that she could do nothing but nod in return. She was about to ask him at what time he wanted to meet this time, when he removed the blanket from his feet and stepped out of his bed, rising to his full length. "R-right now?" she stammered, nearly dropping his chart.

"We won't have to take long. I just need to stretch my legs and would like to see how much you retained from last time," Itachi said, holding out his hand. Biting her lip, Sakura stowed his chart away and slipped her hand in his, stepping closer to him. As his hand rested on her lower back, Sakura forced herself to look up to him and waited for him to count with her.

"Relax, Haruno-sensei," Itachi said, lips curling into a smile. "A stick is no good at dancing."

"Did you just call me a stick?"

"A beautiful stick," he corrected himself, smile increasing as she blushed. "One-two-three," he started, guiding her through the motions. Surprisingly, she made it through three whole sets without stumbling and managed to kept her eyes on him at all times.

As they turned once more, Itachi faced the window, sunlight bathing him in light. His eyes, which she had previously thought to be completely black, lit up in the sunlight, showing the faintest color of grey and dark blue.

She had never wanted to kiss someone else more than she wanted to kiss him in that very moment. Her lips very nearly tingled, fingers twitching in his grasp and on his arm as she fervently prayed for him to close the distance and absolve her of all her blame. Itachi looked down at her that made her breath still in her lungs. "So, how have you been passing the time?" Sakura asked, hoping to divert her attention from his lips.

"Hmm," he rumbled in thought. "I've read a little. Sasuke has visited daily this week and Shisui said he would come this weekend… But mostly I've thought."

"You've thought? About what?" Sakura said, twirling with a smile as he stepped away from her. Careful to grab his hands and not fall into his arms like last time, she raised her gaze to meet his, stunned by the sudden heat behind his eyes.

Itachi ducked his head, and she didn't miss the way he stroked her thumb. He was so close now that it made her head spin, light-filled eyes dropping to her lips. '_He is going to kiss me,_' she realized in a moment of clarity, warmth pooling across her midsection. Desire and temptation swirled between them, her mind a frenzy of thoughts as she tried hard to get a grip on the situation. "You, sensei. I've thought about you," Itachi admitted. Was that his heart pounding so loudly, or hers?

"Oh," Sakura said in response.

Itachi stopped dancing, holding her against him. "Have you… thought about me, _Sakura_?"

It was the first time he had ever used her name. She could feel her knees buckle under her weight as she struggled with the intensity of her desire for him. "Yes," she admitted quietly, eyes fluttering close as if that could stop her from reaching for him. She clenched the fabric of his hospital-issued shirt in her hand as she felt his hand on her back stroke up and down, slowly following the curve of her spine.

He released her hand, fingers trailing down her wrist, over her arm until he snaked it around her waist, his other arm coming up to push a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "What have you been thinking about?" he asked her, causing her to open her eyes. The sun had sunk far enough toward the horizon that it had stolen most of the light in the room.

Oh gods, how she wanted him. Professionalism and boundaries be damned, she wanted to crawl into his lap and feel him sink into her as she buried her hands in his hair and felt his perfect lips against her skin. The storm of voices inside her quieted as Itachi brought a strand of hair to his nose and softly inhaled her scent. "I've thought about you kissing me… Touching me…" she whispered.

Sakura felt his arms clench instinctively around her as he inhaled deeply in an effort to reign himself in. To hell with that; she had just admitted to her patient of all people that she wanted to kiss and touch him. The last thing she needed was for him to exert his self-control when all she wanted was for him to give in. "What have you thought about?" she dared to ask, pushing her hands up his chest.

"What your lips would taste like," Itachi said, dropping his head to whisper in her ear. "The taste of your skin," he said, tracing a single digit from her ear down to her shoulder. "I've fantasized about undressing you… Your creamy skin…" He hesitated for the briefest moments, looking her in the eye. "The color of your nipples…"

She gasped, grabbed him and stepped on her toes to bring her lips to his. In the moment just before she reached him, Sakura looked up to meet his gaze once, and found the same naked hunger in his eyes that she felt coursing through her entire body.

Sakura pressed her lips against him, whimpering as she felt his strong arms encircle her fully. He molded his lips against hers in a slow, deliberate kiss that stole all her breath away from her, kissing her hungrily. He tasted even better than she ever imagined, the feel of his tongue slipping past her lips to push against hers felt like lightning surging through her veins.

Itachi slipped a hand around her thigh, lifting her. Surprised, she wrapped her legs around him, eyes wide as she observed him walking back to his bed before sitting down carefully, capturing her lips in another scorching kiss. He gripped her thighs, stroking her urgently while she undid the first buttons of her blouse, allowing him to trail kisses down her neck to her chest. Between her legs, she could feel his hardness pressing into her as his hands moved to her ass, pushing her closer against him. She gasped softly as he bumped into her sensitive clit, her panties drenched as he kissed the tops of her breasts before making his way back to her lips.

Her hands slipped beneath his shirt, nails softly scratching over his perfect abdomen, tracing every dip and curve. "You're making it hard for me to remain a gentleman, Sakura," he said as he pressed hot open-mouthed kisses to her neck, tasting her skin as he worshipped her.

"Is that so?" she asked breathlessly, letting her fingers trail down to his erection. He hissed softly as she touched him through the fabric of his hospital pants, before encircling her wrists with his hands.

"Yes," Itachi looked up to meet her gaze. In response, she rolled her hips against him, watching as his jaw dropped open, soft pants coming from him. In an instant, he had turned them around, lying on top of her as he pinned her to the hospital bed, knee pressed against her soaked center. "Sakura…" he whispered, kissing her chest carefully before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I don't want our first time making love to be in a hospital bed."

The reality of the situation dawned on her. They were still in the hospital and she, _Doctor_ Haruno Sakura, had been ready to fuck her patient on his hospital bed if he had not talked some sense into her. "I guess that's why they call you the ethical one around here," Sakura mumbled, averting her eyes as he helped her sit up straight.

"Well, I do have a prior record of knowing a thing or two about such things… But, truth be told," Itachi said, gently removing a strand of hair from her face. "I don't care about the ethics of it all. When I make love to you, I want to take my time and not worry about you being called away." She shivered in delight as he trailed his finger down her jaw, to her still unclothed chest, down to her waist, her hips and her thighs.

"When?" she said, clearing her throat. "What an assumption to make, Uchiha-san."

Humor sparked behind his eyes at the use of his name, even while he politely readjusted himself. "If you'd like, of course."

She stood from the bed, straightening out her skirt and bit her lip as she turned to look at him. There was something about him that dared her to be playful, bold and empowered. "I believe you were the person fantasizing about the color of my nipples."

A sexy smirk formed on his face, dimples forming in the corner of his mouth. "I'm glad that made an impression on you," he said facetiously.

"Well, I've never heard that talk from a professor before," Sakura replied teasingly.

"I believe I've told you before… Teachers are the best dates," Itachi said, rising to his feet. He took her into his arms and slanted his mouth against hers, parting her lips with his own. He took control easily, the world melting away as his tongue caressed hers, a whimper escaping from her throat. As she broke the kiss to come up for air, she looked up at him mischievously, before pulling down the cup of her bra slightly, just enough for him to see.

He looked down, eyes darkening at the tight of her tight nipple, nostrils flaring. "I take it back. Doctors seem to be excellent dating-material," he said, voice low and husky as she let the cup snap back into place, quickly buttoning her shirt.

"I'll be back later tonight for my rounds," Sakura said, unable to look away from his heated gaze. A smile broke on his lips as he sat down on the bed.

"I'll look forward to it, Sakura."

By the time she reached her office, she was both mortified as well as ecstatic. How long had it been since she had felt the fluttering of butterflies against her midsection? Or for that matter, how long had it been since she last joked around with someone, felt listened to and desired.

On the other hand, she kissed her patient. Not only that, she had felt his erection, his need for her and showed him her nipple because he told her he had been fantasizing about them.

Burying her face in her hands, Sakura nearly missed the knock on her door. "Come in," Sakura called out, pinching the bridge of her nose. Hinata shuffled in, warmly smiling at her. "Hinata," Sakura said as a greeting.

"Haruno-sensei," Hinata said. "Our new Chief Medical Examiner is here and he would like to say hello."

"Oh, of course," Sakura said, sitting up straight. She cleared her throat as Hinata left the office to bring them in, taking a sip of her cold coffee.

A knock came to the door.

Before she could answer it, a familiar man stepped inside. White, tousled hair and intense burgundy eyes greeted her as Senju Tobirama made his way to the desk. Despite having reached his fifth decade, her keen eye spotted his broad shoulders and wide chest easily, knowing he liked to work-out like a beast five times a week. His jawline was as sharp as always, accentuated by the red lines tattooed on his face.

"Tobirama-sensei," Sakura managed to say, rooted in her chair as his sharp eyes observed her.

"Just Tobirama will do, Sakura," Tobirama said, voice sending shivers down her spine. "I'll look forward to working with you from now on."

* * *

_ **A/N:** _ _ Itachi is such a suave guy in this story omg. Also, Konan is a unisex name in Japanese and since it's perfectly doable to talk about someone without mentioning their gender, I'm just going to pretend Sakura being out on a date with Konan is totally feasible. Also because this is the first decent date she's been on for ages. Also Pon de Ring is a donut you can buy at Mister Donut in Japan and it is the BEST._

_Introducing the love rival! TobiramaSaku is my favorite rarepair so I'm excited to inject a little here… I wonder who her next date will be._

_See you next time!_


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**CHAPTER  
VII**

* * *

"You kissed Haruno-sensei?!" Shisui exclaimed, losing his balance on the chair he had tilted while resting his feet up. Itachi glanced at the door, hoping none of the hospital staff would have heard his cousin's outburst, before turning his gaze back to Shisui, who had reclaimed his equilibrium and stared at him with wide eyes.

"A little louder, Shisui, I'm sure the nurses didn't catch that."

Shisui barked out a laugh. "Come now, you can't drop a bomb like that and not expect me to get a bit enthusiastic," he said, patting his pants for his packet of smokes. He lifted an eyebrow. "So, how did you do it? Use that famous Uchiha charm, did you?"

He fought off a grin, sliding from the bed into his slippers. Shisui handed him his robe, and perched a cigarette between his lips. "We danced."

"You scoundrel," Shisui replied, the smirk on his mouth widening.

"And then we kissed."

"You have no flair for storytelling, cousin."

"And you have no respect for boundaries, _cousin_," he pointed out.

"Fair enough," Shisui conceded, zipping up his jacket. "It's chilly outside. What does Haruno-sensei say about that?"

"I'm allowed to ten minutes of fresh air daily. She said it would do me good."

"Alright then," Shisui said, opening the door. Itachi took his muffler and wrapped the scarlet and black fabric around his neck, and trailed after his cousin. The third floor hallway was bustling with activity, doctors and nurses passing them en route to their patients. "So, what is the plan?"

"Plan?"

Shisui made an impatient gesture. "Flowers, candy, the works? Are you taking her out to dinner?" He leaned closer and whispered: "Are you treating her to some take-out dinner in your room?"

"I plan on getting out of this hospital first before—" He cut off, noticing Shisui's gaze was elsewhere. Following his line of sight, he discovered the source of Shisui's distraction.

Sakura stood next to the nurses' desk. As always, she was a vision to behold. Dressed in a pencil skirt that emphasized the curve of her thighs, and a satin blouse that complimented her figure, her hair in a loose bun, but tidier than usual. How he loved her in those skirts. But, much to his surprise, she wasn't what caught his attention.

Besides Sakura stood a tall, broad-shouldered man dressed in a white coat. He looked to be quite a few years older than Sakura, red lines tattooed on his cheeks and chin, but the smile Sakura gave him, and the demure way she averted her eyes and laughed at something he said informed Itachi that this wasn't just another doctor.

"Who the hell is that?" Shisui said, echoing his thoughts.

"It looks to be a physician."

Shisui gave him a sidelong glance. "You know, I admire that you're unflappable. Most of the time. I don't tell you that enough, I think. But I believe some of that hot-blooded Uchiha blood ought to be surfacing."

"Are you asking me to stake my claim?" Itachi joked, adapting a light tone even as he struggled with the haze of jealousy deep within him. It was illogical and foolish for him to feel this way for someone he barely knew, yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from the pair as they closed the distance to the nurses' station on their way out.

"Guess I'm not," Shisui said with a hint of resignation slashed through his tone. "Haruno-sensei," he greeted with forced cheerfulness.

Startled, Sakura turned to them, her companion looking up with a frown on his face. There was the briefest of instances where Sakura looked caught, but she schooled her features into what he had come to know as her professional face—though he couldn't help but notice she was avoiding his gaze. "Shisui-san," Sakura greeted. There was a pause, her brow knitting together as she narrowed her eyes at his cigarette. "What is your excuse this time?"

"Lovers' quarrel," Shisui responded, eyeing Sakura's companion with interest.

"Oh," Sakura said, eyes flitting to Itachi. "Not too serious, I hope?"

"Time will tell."

The man next to Sakura cleared his throat. "I should return to my work, Sakura." Itachi didn't miss the absent honorific, and from the rigid way Shisui suddenly held himself, neither did he.

"Oh, of course, Tobirama," Sakura replied, nodding in greeting. Tobirama gave the both of them a long look before striding toward the elevators.

"Resident Dreamboat?" Shisui remarked off-handedly, tucking his hands into his pockets. Itachi shot him a warning glare that Sakura missed.

"Actually, he is our new Chief Medical Examiner," Sakura replied, a splash of red coloring her cheeks. To her credit, she faced Shisui without batting an eyelid. "Tobirama used to be my teacher while I was attending medical school. I've been showing him around." This time, she looked at Itachi. "Where are you going?"

"To the courtyard for fresh air," he replied, flashing a smile. As he predicted, her eyes dropped to the dimples in his cheek within an instant. She seemed to like those. The embers of jealousy that raged within him quieted enough for him to turn his charms back on, stepping closer to her. "Is that alright, Haruno-sensei?"

Her blush intensified, much to his pleasure. "Ten minutes," Sakura said, gathering charts from the station into her arms. "And stand upwind from Shisui. Second-hand smoking kills." Shisui laughed at that. "Hope your _lovers' quarrel_ works out."

"Me too, Haruno-sensei," Shisui answered. With a last nod, Sakura gave him a warm look and strode away, ready to begin her rounds. Shisui waited until she stepped into one room and sauntered to the stairs that led to the courtyard. "So… Former teacher turned colleague."

"Seems so," Itachi commented.

"Too much of a coincidence to have someone named 'Tobirama' work at this hospital, what with Hashirama being chairman of the board," Shisui said, opening the door that led to the sunlit courtyard. Fishing out a zippo, he stopped to light his cigarette and turned to look over his shoulder. "In any case, I'm sure he won't be much competition."

"I'm sure," Itachi replied, angling his head up to catch some rays of sunlight. It had been weeks since he was last outside, since he woke without the sterile smell of the hospital surrounding him. With a smile, he inhaled the clean air, filling his lungs with it even as he moved upwind from Shisui. "How is Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-chan? He misses you," Shisui said, taking a drag. "Your old man keeps him busy at the company." Shisui gave him a once-over. "He doesn't like it, you know. But he does it for Fugaku's sake."

"We've been over this," Itachi said, sighing as he sat on a bench. "I can't get involved. If Sasuke wants to leave, that is up to him and he must make it happen."

"Well, can't expect both you Uchiha brothers to become jam-making, cake-baking, bona fide teachers, now can we?" Shisui said, a grin blooming on his face as he joined Itachi on the bench. "Still, I hope the kid finds his way."

Itachi smiled. "He will. I know my little brother."

"Yeah," Shisui said. They sat together, enjoying the cool spring breeze. Itachi looked up to one of the cherry blossom trees in the courtyard. It was exactly the time of year just after they reached full-bloom, the white and pink flowers losing their petals in a frenetic frenzy every time a gust of wind passed.

"Listen… Itachi," Shisui spoke, extinguishing his bud. "I don't mean to pry. But it's been long since you've shown any interest in someone. If Haruno-sensei managed to creep under that guard of yours, you'd better not give up because she might have a thing for the Senju. You kissed. That had to mean something."

"I shouldn't have said anything."

Shisui smirked. "Don't be like that. You know I'm always in your corner." He stood from the bench and extended a hand. "Ten minutes are over. Let's get you back before Haruno-sensei gets upset with me again."

"We wouldn't want that," he laughed, taking Shisui's hand.

* * *

The restaurant she was to meet Naruto was gold, ostentatious and so not the kind of place she had expected of Naruto. Feeling more than a little out of place in her pencil skirt and satin blouse, Sakura stepped up to the hostess. "Uzumaki?"

The hostess placed a manicured finger on the list and went down the row in an excruciating slow pace. "Ah," she said, tapping the name. "Here it is. Uzumaki-san isn't here yet, but his companion is."

"Companion?" Sakura asked, but the host whirled around, grabbed a menu and strode toward the back of the restaurant, the heels of her pumps clicking loud enough to overpower the music. Annoyed, Sakura rushed after her, reaching the table Naruto had reserved.

An older man sat at the table. He had long raven hair that reminded her of Itachi, and striking green eyes. Two scars marred his cheeks, old and faded, but distinctive. He was muscular, dressed in an impeccable tailored suit. "Here you are," the hostess sat, signaling to a chair.

"I'm sorry," Sakura interrupted her, looking at the man. "You're a friend of Naruto?"

"Accountant," the man spoke in a soft, baritone voice.

She was taken aback. "Naruto has an accountant? Are we talking about the same Naruto here? Uzumaki Naruto? Blond, loud, idiot."

"That would be him," he said, drinking from his glass. Sakura nodded at the hostess and sat down. "You're Haruno Sakura."

"You have me at a disadvantage."

"Kakuzu."

"Just Kakuzu?"

He didn't answer, but took another sip, green eyes scrutinizing her with care. There was a certain intensity about him, wrapped in a layer of boredom. But there was more too, a whisper of peril, the glint of danger in his eyes now and then… But perhaps she was just imagining that. After all, Naruto knew him.

"Well… Since Naruto is running late, I'm sure he won't mind if I order. I've worked up an appetite," Sakura said.

"He's not coming," Kakuzu said, downing the last of his whiskey.

"Oh gods," Sakura said, slamming her menu shut in frustration. "Tell me this isn't another blind date."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at her.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I've been set up for several blind dates these last months and they have all been horrendous. That doesn't excuse my poor behavior though."

"Enough," he said, raising his empty glass above his head. Instantly, she spotted panic at the bar as the bartender dropped all he had been doing to pour a fresh drink as he flagged down a waitress with frantic gestures. The girl sprinted to their table to pluck the glass out of Kakuzu's hand and replace it with the new drink. She watched the whole spectacle unfold with an open mouth.

Kakuzu motioned to the menu. "Order whatever you like."

"Let's get this straight… This isn't a date," Sakura said, keeping her menu closed. "This isn't my kind of restaurant either, so seeing as this is a setup, I'm going home."

He drank from his glass. "I am not interested in a date either. But since we're both inconvenienced, I'm offering you a free meal. Take it or leave it."

"Are you always so blunt?"

"I do not beat around the bush."

"Evidently," Sakura spoke, flipping open the menu.

"What do you drink?"

"What do you have?"

Kakuzu swirled the amber liquid in his glass. "Fifty-year-old Yamazaki."

She put down her menu. "Isn't that very expensive?"

"When you own a restaurant, it is easy to indulge."

"This is your restaurant?"

Kakuzu smirked at that. "In a sense, yes."

"Hence the free meal," Sakura said. "Well, what would you recommend?"

Kakuzu did another wave with his hand, and soon one waiter set down a glass in front of her, which she accepted with a smile.

As they ate – Sakura indulged and opted for a full three-course meal—she learned little about Kakuzu, other than his penchant for brief sentences and no-nonsense attitude. Had thoughts of Tobirama and Itachi not filled her year, she might have actually enjoyed their non-date. Instead, she found her contemplations drifting to the kiss she shared with Itachi and the talks she had with Tobirama throughout the day.

She didn't, however, miss the ridiculous speed at which they were being served, nor the frightful looks the staff sent Kakuzu's way every time they passed by. Or her, for that matter. She had never seen anyone look so fearful at a simple request for some black pepper.

However, when she asked for some tea for dessert and the poor man who brought it to her shook so violently, the cup threatened to shake right off the saucer, Sakura spoke up. "So, Kakuzu, why is your staff so frightened of you?"

Kakuzu gave her a long look and raised his hand in an unfamiliar gesture. A small man stumbled out of the kitchen only moments later, wiping at the clear line of sweat on his forehead. "Kakuzu-san, such a pleasure to have you at our establishment," the man said with a tremor in his voice.

"Sit," Kakuzu said, pushing out a chair with his foot.

The sweating man sat on the very edge of the chair, pale as he kept his eyes downcast. Sakura sat up straight, brow furrowed as she inspected the man beside her, before turning her eyes back to Kakuzu. "Who is this?"

"The owner."

"I thought you were the owner," Sakura said, flabbergasted.

"That is your own preconception," Kakuzu said, shrugging off his jacket. The man in the chair let out a soft whine as Kakuzu folded his sleeves, revealing twin tattoos on his arms. Two black lines, slashed vertically by smaller lines. It reminded her of severed limbs, reattached to the torso. They looked familiar. That ominous feeling she had earlier amplified. She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced as Kakuzu held up a hand.

"Your people are shaking, Shirohana. It makes for an unpleasant culinary experience. Have them under control for next time." The man named Shirohana nodded in obedience. "I'll be collecting now."

"Yes, of course," Shirohana said, jumping to his feet.

Taking that as her cue to leave, Sakura stood from the table. "Listen, I don't know what's going on here, but I've got a pretty good idea," Sakura said, closing her coat. "And I don't want part of this."

Shirohana returned with a big leather bag before she could depart. He unclipped it in front of Kakuzu, and just as she suspected, filled to the brim with cash. The tattoos she had seen belonged to a gang active in the city in recent years, known for their brutality and extortion practices. "You're part of Akatsuki."

Kakuzu looked up, impressed. "I am their treasurer."

"You mean you extort local businesses," Sakura said, refusing to back down. "Squeezing entrepreneurs and their staff until they go belly-up." She glared at him. "Go to hell."

He chuckled. "Even Hell runs on money. I'll be fine."

Giving Shirohana a last look that hopefully conveyed her feelings, Sakura turned to walk away. "Sakura," Kakuzu said, drawing her attention. She looked over her shoulder, watching him as he wrote something on a slip of paper, before producing an envelope from his bag. He slid the piece of paper in and then held out the envelope for her to take.

She snatched it out of his hand and stalked out of the restaurant. It wasn't until she was in the train home that she dared open it; it contained an invoice, detailing his hourly rate, travel costs, and even the cost of the paper and the envelop she held in her hand, along with a summons to pay the amount due within thirty days.

Though the train was full, Sakura couldn't help but burst into hysterical laughter.

* * *

"Night shift?" a deep voice startled her from her paperwork.

Tobirama stood in the door, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. All thoughts flew from her brain as she stopped to appreciate him.

It looked to be the end of his shift—he wasn't wearing the standard white coat, but wore a well-fitting and soft looking royal blue sweater that accentuated his sturdy arms and muscular shoulders. Pushing a hand through his silvery hair, he strode to her, and she tried to ignore the way his muscles bunched with every step, graceful and strong.

His masculinity had set him apart from her even during her medical school years. From the first moment she had seen him, everything about him, from his deep voice to his ridiculous physique and his zero-tolerance for bull-shit way of handling things, had made her knees week. Five years had not dulled his impact on her.

"Tobirama," she said when she found her voice, forcing a smile. "This is the last of my night shifts, thankfully."

"I remember those," Tobirama said. "And not leaving my bed the day after night shifts."

Her brain conjured up an image of a half-naked Tobirama, lounging in bed. Gods, she was dying to know what he looked like beneath his clothes. Perhaps he was _too_ muscular. Was there such a thing?

When her mental image of Tobirama made place for someone with a slimmer build, but equally sexy muscular body and a dimpled smile, Sakura couldn't help but conclude that yes, maybe there was such a thing.

"Unfortunately, I won't be so lucky this time around," Sakura said, leaning back in her chair. "One of my friends is getting married in the next town over. I'll have a quick nap and then drive out to the venue."

"Yamanaka?"

"No. She's with someone but they're in no rush getting married." She paused. "I can't believe you still remember Ino is my best friend."

"How could I not? The two of you were inseparable. Whispering and giggling in the back of my classroom." He pocketed his hands, a small smile playing around his lips. "However, the two of you were some of the best student I ever had. I let it slide."

Sakura laughed. "You did no such thing. I remember having to clean the classroom together with Ino more often than not."

Tobirama ducked his head, a definite and rare smile on his lips now. "I have to admit, it surprised me to see you turned to general practice, instead of becoming a medical examiner. Especially after specializing in pathology."

'_Three guesses why_,' Inner Sakura cackled.

"I considered it," Sakura said. "But felt the need to help the living more than the dead."

"An honorable cause," Tobirama conceded.

"Thank you," she said, folding her fingers together. "Are you settling in?"

"Yes. It's been a while, but I enjoy getting my hands dirty," Tobirama said. He was silent for a moment. "Besides that, it is a pleasure to be reacquainted with you."

There was a definite warmth in his voice that she could not remember from her days as his student. Careful not to show how much that affected her, Sakura smiled at him. "Going home now?"

"Yes. I'll see you next week."

"Good night," Sakura said, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding as soon as he stepped outside. The door locked behind him, leaving her with a whirlwind of thoughts, one that was rudely interrupted not three minutes later by a knock.

"Enter," Sakura said, lifting her head from her palms.

She had expected one of the new nurses on the night-shift along with her, or perhaps Ino if she was working overtime. Or perhaps Tobirama had returned because he had forgotten something. Instead, Uchiha Itachi walked through the door.

"Itachi-san," she hissed, eyes wide as he closed the door behind him, locking it. "What are you doing here? Why are you not in your bed?" She stood. "Are you alright?"

"I've decided a change of scenery would do well for your dancing lessons." The smirk that lit up his eyes had her swallowing tightly even as she fought to regain control over the exchange. "Unless you'd rather not have a lesson tonight, _Sakura_?" His voice was like honey, her name on his lips one of the most seductive things she had ever heard.

"You shouldn't be here," she muttered, even as she circled around her desk. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Someone might see."

"The hospital halls are empty and the lights are dimmed." He paused, giving her a meaningful look. "I waited until your colleague left."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Used to sneaking to a girl's room, are you?"

He laughed, and the sound reignited the warm fluttering of butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't help the goofy smile that formed on her lips, ducking her head to hide it from Itachi. "You don't have to continue giving me lessons. The wedding is in two days. I think I'll manage."

He dipped his head and looked at her. "I know I don't have to," he whispered in her ear. "I want to." The blackness of his eyes had turned into liquid fire when he drew back, snaking an arm around her waist while the other took her hand into his. Despite the overwhelming fear someone would walk in, she felt giddy and light on her feet as he pulled her into his body.

"Two days?" he asked. "Does that mean you'll be off from work?"

"For a week," Sakura said, biting her lip as she followed him into a slow pace. "Driving out tomorrow and I'll be taking a brief holiday after."

"How unfortunate for me."

"How is that?" she asked slyly.

"I'll miss being alone with you."

She knew she shouldn't do anything; just tell him off and send him back to his room lest they would do something she would regret. But part of her wanted to shuck off the fear she carried with her and see what Uchiha Itachi had in mind for her. "We're alone now…" she whispered, feeling daring. "What did you have in mind?"

The playful glint in Itachi's eyes told her he wasn't expecting that answer, but he cocked his head as if in thought. "Well, considering your dancing is up to par…" he stepped away and twirled her around, as if to punctuate his remark. "I think we can do something else."

She held her breath as he stroked her hand with his thumb. "Oh?"

"I've been considering these lessons I've been giving you," Itachi said, halting his movements as he moved his hand to her waist. "All done with the greatest of pleasures, I assure you."

"Is that so?"

"I've just been wondering who you'll be dancing with."

The lightheartedness had faded from him, replaced by a scorching heat that stole her breath, the beat of her heart thumping against her chest. He noticed when her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips, her body burning with the need to be touched somewhere other than her waist. "Are you jealous, Itachi-san?"

He curled a finger beneath her chin and lifted her so she was looking up into his face. Stunned by the all-consuming hunger that seemed to burn through him, staring back at her, causing the white-hot pit in her stomach to curl and coil with renewed vigor. "Very," he vowed.

"What do you want?" she managed to say, struggling to breathe normally. Every breath she sucked in caused her chest to touch his, her distended nipples dragging deliciously across his hard torso.

"A dangerous question to ask, Sakura," he said, one of his hands twisting in her hair at the bottom of her skull. "What if you won't like the answer? Would you still want to know?" He was so close to her she swore she felt his lips brush against hers.

Her legs trembled even as she relished in the almost possessive way he held her close to him, eyes darting back and forth between hers as he waited for an answer. She had never been interested in jealous men, but there was something about seeing the composed professor lose his calm that made her body burn with need for him.

He had locked the door.

"Yes."

While maintaining his hold on her hair, his other hand came up to cup her cheek, thumb running over the swell of her lip. She pressed her thighs together, the throbbing feeling between them close to becoming painful. "I want to kiss you again," he said, voice low and darker than she ever heard it. "I want to pull down your bra and lick your pretty pink nipples until you beg for more…" He gave her hair a gentle tug, almost to see if she liked him being rough with her. She whimpered in enjoyment. "I want to lay you down on your desk and taste you." He dipped his head to run his tongue over her throat, followed by a trail of light kisses. She gasped and melted into his embrace, allowing him total control.

The hand on her face dropped, cupping one of her breasts as he trailed downward, over her tight belly to the burning between her legs, onto her thighs. He stopped when he touched her bare skin, just below the hemline of her pencil skirt, the tips of his fingers teasing her. "The question is, Sakura… What do _you_ want?"

* * *

_ **A/N:** _ _ You know how it goes. Sometimes you're blocked for two months, sometimes you just drop two chapters in one week time. Sorry it took so long to update Desi! This work is quite a bit more lighthearted than my other WIPs and it's been hard trying to get into the mindset._

_We've about three chapters left! Sexy Tobirama, Jealous Itachi and Touch-starved Sakura will need to figure out their shit… Pronto. I have to say that writing Itachi without subterfuge and him being honest and direct is just such a relief. Wonder what Sakura's answer will be… _


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**CHAPTER  
VIII**

* * *

"Touch me," Sakura said, pushing her hands up his chest. "I want you to touch me."

Itachi cocked his head at her, dark eyes darting back and forth as he continued caressing the insides of her thighs, never venturing higher up her skirt. She watched as he bit his lip, perfect teeth sinking into his plump bottom lip, enticing her until she broke. Surging forward, Sakura captured his lips with hers, tongue sweeping in to taste the sweetness of his.

There was no hesitation as they explored each other's mouths thoroughly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hands buried in his soft hair. He pressed his body closer against her, never ceasing his ministrations on her legs, angling her face for better access. Letting out a whimper as he drew back, Sakura pulled at his shirt.

"Where would you like me to touch you?" he said, her body tingling from the strained lust in his voice. He was clearly just as turned on by her as she was by him. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered what the hell she was doing with one of her patients, but the thrill of having someone desiring her so, hungering for her, silencing all thoughts.

"Between my legs," Sakura said, cursing the restrictiveness of her pencil skirt as she attempted to widen her stance. "I want you to touch me between my legs."

His eyes darted down to the hem of her skirt and back up to hers. "I am touching you between your legs," Itachi said with mock innocence, stroking her leg as to prove his point.

She gritted her teeth, frustration sparking within her. "_Itachi_," she warned.

In return, he gave her hair a tug, causing her to gasp as he exposed her throat to him. Her nerves burned with need as he trailed kisses from her jaw to her ear, then down to her chest. "I believe I've been clear, Sakura. Tell me what you want."

She glared at him, which caused a masculine chuckle to rumble through his chest, before tugging at the tab of her skirt's zipper, feeling the material of the restrictive skirt loosening around her waist. "I want your fingers inside me," she breathed, rewarded with a toe-curling kiss as Itachi withdrew his hand from between her legs. He stroked her stomach, tips of his fingers feathering the edge of her underwear.

After a moment, his digits slid lower as his tongue swept over hers, demanding and incessant as he rubbed her through her panties. She gasped as he pressed a long finger against her slit, letting out a breathless gasp. "Here, Sakura?" he asked. She nodded, arching herself into him in the hopes he would speed up, but Itachi took his sweet time. Instead, he contented himself by stroking the seam between her thighs and panties, as though familiarizing his fingers with her most intimate place.

"Yes," she managed, grasping at his arms.

Itachi lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Do you want this, Sakura?" To punctuate his remark, he let his fingers wander beneath her panties, following the line of her slit with his middle fingers. She whimpered even as she bucked against him. "Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers? Right here in your office?" He drew a little circle around her clit, bringing his lips to her ear. "If someone walks by, they might hear you come for me."

Sakura inhaled at the heat his dirty words sent through her body, thighs shaking as he flicked her clit with his finger almost lazily, watching her spasm every time he did. "Yes," she breathed.

"Yes _what_, Sakura?"

How long had it been since someone touched her? Was she this touch-starved that she could forget about the fact that they were in her office? It had been months since she had last been with someone, but those fumbling touches and half-hearted attempts to bring her to orgasm were nothing compared to the way Itachi touched her or spoke to her. He radiated so much intensity it was almost difficult to breathe, his gaze a hot brand over her feverish skin.

"Please," she begged. "Please, Itachi, touch me. Fuck me with your fingers… Just… please."

"Good girl," Itachi praised, voice molten heat. She bit her lip, head falling back as he thrust his finger into her without warning, curling to hit a delicious spot inside her. He slanted his lips over hers, muffling her moans as he began fucking her in earnest using only his one finger. "Let me see your perfect breasts, Sakura. I didn't get a chance to taste those nipples last time."

Her hands trembled as she attempted to unbutton her shirt even as he continued pumping into her, adding a second finger just as she popped the first button open. Her cheeks burned as she heard the wet slick of her body as he worked her, struggling to open the last buttons. Finally, she pushed down the cups of her bra, thrilled to see his heated gaze upon her breasts.

"Beautiful," Itachi spoke, crowding her against her desk. He helped her up her desk, tipping her back as he trailed kisses down her throat to her chest and onto her breasts. He turned to slower, powerful thrusts that caused her entire body to jar with every movement, breasts jiggling enticingly. Breathless, she watched as his pink tongue trailed out to wrap around her nipple… only for him to look up. "Do you think of me, Sakura? When you're in your bed… Or perhaps under the shower or in your bath?" He paused, a teasing smirk forming on his lips. "Or maybe in this very office?"

"Yes," she admitted, rewarded with a few more tempered strokes. "Yes, I think of you."

She didn't understand how or what he was doing to her. A sense of fear prickled the back of her mind as she considered all the nurses and doctors still on shift despite the late hours—any of which could knock on her door at any given second. The thrill caused every nerve in her body to tingle and she gasped loudly as he finally, _finally_, wrapped his lips around her nipple. The sensation of his hot, wet tongue pushing against her distended nub, the light suction he created with his mouth combined with his fingers brought her closer and closer to the edge.

Itachi released her nipple with an audible pop, looking up to meet her gaze. "You're going to have to be quiet, Sakura," he warned, kissing his way from one breast to the other. "What if your friend walks by right when I make you cum?"

She couldn't breathe. He was driving crazy with his words alone—the mere thought of Tobirama hearing her while Itachi brought her to orgasm sent a rush of adrenaline sizzling through her body. And when Itachi sucked on her nipple, pushing a third finger into her pulsing center, grinding his palm against her clit, she came.

It overtook her like a flash flood, pleasure crashing into her. She pressed her palm against her mouth, muffling her choked sob as Itachi held her in place, wringing her pleasure out of her until she stopped convulsing. She was barely aware of the fact that he placed a tender kiss on her lips, but didn't miss the way he held his hand in front of him, admiring the strands of wetness between his fingers, before popping them in his mouth, savoring her.

"What are you doing?" Sakura mumbled as he pulled down her skirt along with her drenched underwear, leaning on her elbows to see what he was doing. Itachi had pulled up a chair and held one of her legs, kissing her ankle, then her calf, up to her thighs.

"Making it so you'll think of me every time you step inside this office."

She wanted to tell him she would never forget this moment—one of the sexiest, most triumphant, most memorable moments of her life. But then he brought her legs over his shoulders, and cupped her mounds in his large, warm hands, thumbs brushing against her sensitive nubs, and all thought was lost to her. "I want to taste you," Itachi whispered against her thigh, causing goosebumps to break out all over.

His breath felt cool against her heated sex, anticipation shooting through her like a lance despite the earth-shattering orgasm she just came down from. "Yes," Sakura whispered, running her hands down his arms, enjoying the tickle of his hair against her sensitive fingertips.

"Please taste me. Please—" She let out a squawk as Itachi buried his nose into her curls, placing feather-light kisses on her, lips caressing her slit with a delicate touch she hadn't expected. He savored her, letting out a moan as he inhaled her scent, and she was struck by the fact that this felt more intimate than simply having sex—it was like Itachi was memorizing her.

Then his tongue trailed out from between his lips to taste her.

Her last climax had left her so sensitive that part of her wanted to push him away as he sucked on her clit, opening her up with his two thumbs. She took a hold of his hair, aware that she was babbling nonsense at him, begging for him to continue, pleading for him to stop. Itachi let out a chuckle, the sound of it vibrating against her flesh, before dipping his tongue into her.

Her muscles clamped down on his dexterous tongue even as she felt herself drip on her desk. She was getting close again, chest heaving with every breath. Itachi seemed to know she was close, letting out a long groan as he worked her clit with his tongue, slipping two fingers into her once more.

She undulated, legs twitching as she grabbed hold of her desk, clamping her teeth hard to avoid making a sound. "Are you going to come, Sakura?" Itachi asked, thumb manipulating her clit masterfully. "Look at me. I want you to watch me make you come." He stood from his chair, placing one knee on her desk, keeping himself upright with an arm next to her face. She took hold of him, thrusting her hips against his hand, squeezing her eyes shut as her orgasm neared.

"I'm going to come—oh gods—"

He withdrew his fingers from her, causing her to gasp.

"I told you to look at me," Itachi whispered to her ear.

A wet sound rang through the office. It took her a second to realize he had slapped her soaked center, pleasure and pain an addicting mixture even as her eyes blew right open. Itachi watched her with intent, no doubt looking for any signs of discomfort. She bit her lip and nodded in understanding. He leaned in to brush his lips against hers. "Good girl."

He pushed back inside, swallowing the moan she let out. "Itachi—"

"You're so tight," Itachi muttered, never taking his eyes off her. He seemed entranced by every sign, every groan, every frown she made on her face. "Do you think I'll fit into your tight little hole, Sakura?"

Never in her life had someone talked so dirty to her and never in her life did she think a patient would speak those words to her in her office. The idea of Itachi sinking his cock into her tore a cut-off shout from her mouth as she climaxed. It hit her out of nowhere; her walls seized up, pulling his digits deeper. Itachi curled his fingers into her, folding his other hand over her mouth to silence her cries and sobs.

"I could watch you come all day long," Itachi groaned as she came down, kissing her neck. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled at him, every cell in her body permeated with a deep satisfaction. He bit his lip again and smirked at her, kissing her. He smoothed a hand over her hip as his tongue entwined with hers, giving her a taste of herself, and helped her back up. She sat still, dazed, and watched as he adjusted himself.

Sakura reached for him, laying a palm over his throbbing length. "Sakura," Itachi warned, lifting a hand to her chin. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to feel you… and see if you would fit in my _tight little hole_."

Itachi's breath hitched, and he closed his eyes as she gave him a squeeze. He was hot and pulsing even through his pants. Sakura scooted closer to the edge of the desk and dipped her hand between his pants and his tummy, feeling his scorching heat against her knuckles. He cracked open an eye, frowning as she reached deeper in until she found his rigid cock. She kissed his lips just as she wrapped a hand around him. Itachi hissed, his hands cupping her face. "Not to mention the fact that I am a doctor. At the very least, I should make you feel better…"

Itachi let out a breathless laugh. Sakura hooked her fingers around the band of his pants and slid them down his thighs. She felt him spring free from his confines and gave him a teasing grin before ducking her head to take in the sight of him. It was thick and pale, the tip glistening with moisture.

Itachi sighed against her lips as she circled her fingers around his cock, running them over his the fat tip of his member down to his shaft, memorizing every ridge. She curled a hand around him, pushing it down his length and back up again. "Your cock looks amazing, Itachi," Sakura said, giving him another pump.

He let out a groan and laid his forehead on her shoulder, his fingers tightening in her hair. His breath came hard and fast, and he shuddered violently against her as she continued stroking him. "Do you think of me?" Sakura teased, desperate to know the answer.

"All the time," Itachi replied, dropping his hands to her hips. He pulled her closer to him, until his rock-hard member came into contact with her still dripping slit. She gasped as he wrapped a hand around hers, the tip of his cock sliding along the center of her sex. He guided her movements, rubbing the head against her juices.

In that moment, she didn't care anymore. She wanted him to fuck her brains out, right then and there. She placed her feet on the edge of her desk, angling her hips so he could slide right into her, but Itachi stopped her just as she placed his tip at her entrance. "Impatient, are we?" he said, wrapping her legs around his waist, eyes on her. "I told you before—I'm going to take my time with you."

Her need was palpable, but she bit her lip and nodded, her heart beat so loud she felt dizzy. She found her grip again, enjoying the shudder that shot through him and began pumping him in earnest. He watched her work his cock, bringing up a hand to weigh her breast in his palm, thumb stroking her nub even as his other hand tightened around her hair. The feel of his cock growing harder in her grasp pushed her to go faster.

Itachi began thrusting into her hand, burying his face in her neck to mask his quiet groans even as he instructed her to keep going. His body tensed, hands grabbing the desk as he bucked his hips and let out a drawn out moan that aroused her all over again.

He shuddered, seed spilling hot and wet on her hands and thighs. Seconds passed as he regained his breath, heart beat normalizing. "I came here to dance with you… And perhaps steal another kiss, if I were lucky," he said eventually, drawing back to smile at her.

"I'd say you were more than lucky," Sakura giggled. "Then again, so was I."

He laughed with her and reached for the box of tissues on her desk, helping her clean up. She accepted his hand as he assisted her off the desk, taking a knee to help her step into her underwear and skirt, pressing a teasing kiss against her thigh as he stood again.

Once she zipped up her skirt and he had tucked himself away, Sakura's guilt crept up with her. Itachi noticed and grabbed her wrists, pulling her into his hard and unyielding body in one fluid motion. In the next moment, Itachi's mouth found hers. She sighed, leaning against him as his powerful hands moved all over her back, shaping and molding her as she clasped her arms around his neck.

A sound came from outside her door. In an instant, Itachi stepped away from her, eyes dark as they waited in silence for whoever to pass by, both breathing harshly.

"Are you doing rounds, later?"

Sakura nodded, her heart re-starting. "Yes."

"I'll be waiting for you."

He gave her one last smoldering glance before opening her door with care. With the stealth of a veritable ninja, Itachi peered into the corridor and slipped out without making a sound.

* * *

"So, why medicine?" Itachi asked her, drinking from his water.

"I enjoy helping people." She laughed. "It's a silly reason, isn't it? During high school, I became interested in biology and understanding how a human being works. One thing led to another. I applied for medical school and specialized in pathology before switching to internal medicine."

"Pathology?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

She nodded. "Most people think only of forensic pathology, and while that is a large part of it, it also studies the causes and nature of diseases. A lot of time is spent in research labs and while interesting, I went for a more hands-on approach."

A knowing look passed over his face. "Tobirama, the new Chief Medical Examiner, was it?"

"… Professor of Pathology in my medical school." Sakura pointedly ignored the blush that formed on her cheeks, feeling like Itachi had just caught her red-handed. "I won't deny he wasn't a factor—he was, albeit a small one." She took a bite from her apple. "What about you? What drove you to ethics, _professor_?"

He didn't miss the flirtatious tone in her voice, Sakura could tell. "Shisui," Itachi said, shrugging. "As eldest son of the Uchiha family's patriarch, it was understood from the day I was born that I would be groomed to take over the company… Something I had zero interest in. Shisui is a few years older and began teaching at Konoha University by the time I was finishing up high school."

"Philosophy?"

"If you can believe it. He's quite popular."

"I'll bet."

"In any case, I found myself drawn to it. So, I announced I would not be the next CEO of the company and my father cast me out. I was on the streets by age seventeen."

"I'm sorry."

Itachi cocked his head and reached for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't be. Shisui took me in. We were roommates for a few years until I had saved up enough money to stand on my own two feet. And when the position for professor of Ethics opened, Shisui had a hand in getting me there, despite being unqualified."

"Nepotism runs rampant these days. What do the ethics police have to say about that?"

Itachi laughed at that.

"So, you teach and you dance… Any other hobbies I should be aware of?" She made a face. "Ventriloquism?"

"Well, I do enjoy carving cherubs…"

She tossed a pillow at him.

"I'm afraid I'm quite boring, Sakura. I don't even own a TV."

"Is that it?" she narrowed her eyes at him jokingly. "I mean: you're gorgeous. And you have to know that." Tables had turned, it seemed; Itachi's pale cheeks colored pink. "And you're sweet and," she coughed, "sexy. Intelligent and you're a go-getter. So what gives? How is a man like you still off the market?"

Itachi pushed a hand through his hair and leaned his arms on his knees. "I could ask you the same; an exquisite, kind and smart woman." He paused. "Sensual too. But here you are, going off on horrendous dates."

"I asked you first." She didn't bother hiding her goofy grin as he complimented her.

"I'm a loner," Itachi said, biting his lip as he scrutinized her. "I enjoy being around Shisui and Sasuke, but on the whole, I spend most of my time either working or in my house. Just before being hospitalized, I was attempting to create the perfect souffle cheesecake."

"I love those," she muttered.

Itachi smiled at her. "There have been women, of course. There just wasn't any chemistry."

In awe with the way he always managed to turn her insides gooey, Sakura sat still in her chair, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. She let his words seep sweetly into her heart as she struggled to clear her head. "I think we have the chemistry part down." Even without closing her eyes, she could recall with ease the way his fingers slipped into her folds not hours before, or his low moans as he came in her hands.

"Yes… I would say so."

"Oh," she breathed out. The dark look in his eyes was back in an instant, making her painfully aware of how hot she had gotten from him just talking to her and staring at her. This whole conversation started from her need, and probably his too, to have a normal, platonic conversation like the adults they were. But gods, she didn't want him to be platonic with her. She wanted him to bend her over, set her on fire with his words and fuck her over her desk as he was so close to doing earlier.

"Well… It's good to know you're a cheesecake-making hermit," Sakura said, surreptitiously pressing thighs together. "Now I understand the attraction."

A smile broke out on his face. "What are you wearing?"

"I… Err—" she looked down.

"To the wedding."

"Yes, that makes perfect sense," Sakura said, scrubbing a palm against her face. She pretended to ignore his soft chuckle. "I bought a red dress."

"Will you take a picture of it for me?"

Feeling like a teenage girl all over again, Sakura fought to stop herself from beaming at him. "Of the dress?"

"Of you, in it," Itachi said, matter-of-fact, but she could spot the reciprocal smirk.

"I might be able to do that for you," she ignored the heat that rushed to her cheeks, watching Itachi as he leaned his head on one of his hands, raven hair spilling over his palm. She hesitated. They had gone way beyond crossing the line of professionalism between doctor and patient, but a small voice deep within her still warned her she was going too far. Pushing it firmly into the back of her head, Sakura eyed him. "What do I get in return?"

That caught him off guard. The stunned look that flitted behind his eyes filled her with joy—the man was too good at flirting. It was high time she returned the favor. And who knows? She might get something good out of it.

"What would you like?"

Oh, this was treading into dangerous territory and they both knew it. The mischievous smirk that played around his lips told her he was acutely aware of what he was doing, but she found herself at the edge of her seat as she thought of all the possible things she could ask of him.

"What would you consider to be good payment?"

"Oh, this is transactional?"

"What did you expect?"

"I thought we were flirting," Itachi said, that infernal smirk widening, dimples showing.

"Quid pro quo."

"I would take a picture of myself in a red dress, but somehow I don't think that is what you're after."

She giggled at the thought of him in her dress. "If you manage to look this good in a hospital uniform, I'm sure you'll be just as attractive in a dress."

He raised an eyebrow. "I look good, do I?"

"Ugh," she buried her head in her palms, unable to take it anymore. The rustling of the sheets alerted her to movement, and when she peeked through her fingers, she found Itachi squat down in front of her. Lowering her hands, she waited.

"How about a date?" Itachi said, encircling her wrists with his fingers, drawing slow circles across the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Isn't that something only _you_ want?" Sakura teased, though her mouth felt dry.

"Is it?"

"No."

"Yesterday, you told me I would be released soon. Go out with me, Sakura."

Her breath stuttered at the way he stroked her skin, fanning new flames of desire within her. Itachi looked at her, hopeful, but there was the vaguest hint of insecurity there too, as though he were frightened she would reject him. How could she? Here he was—a sexy and kind and beautiful man, and he was looking at her like she was everything he ever wanted.

"Okay."

"Okay," Itachi smiled.

* * *

"You made it!" Ino called, rushing up to meet her.

"Of course I did," Sakura said, hauling her overnight bag over her shoulder. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I know, but you just came out of night shifts, didn't you? You sleep like the dead. I was worried you missed your alarm," Ino said, looping an arm around hers. "Plus, apart from that Naruto getting married, you wouldn't want to miss this wedding for a whole other reason."

Sakura noticed the conspiratorial note in her best friend's voice. "And what's that?"

"I'll give you a hint—he's tall, handsome and apparently on the Hyuuga guest list," Ino said, guiding her inside. Ino flashed her sweetest smile at her and subtly signaled to something in the lobby.

Just beside the bar, stood Senju Hashirama, laughing his boisterous laugh at a Hyuuga who's name she couldn't recall. But the third man standing there quickly drew her attention.

Tobirama.

* * *

_ **A/N:** _ _ So…uhhh that happened. This chapter turned into mostly porn. Hope you're all working from home kids (I see you.)_

_Chapter dedicated to Sariasprincy, who bullied me into making this my dirtiest smut yet. I kid. She didn't bully me. I love her to bits and have it on good authority she has written a kick-ass fic featuring ItaSaku (and TobiSaku!) called Hollow Point. Go check itttt._

_We're nearing the end of Desi and I'm relieved but also a bit saddened. It's a strange little story that came from literally nowhere, but I had tons of fun writing my first modern AU. The Akatsuki dates were hilarious to think of and even more so when reading your reactions to them lol. Tobirama looks to be a good final boss… but then again… I did skip one particular Akatsuki member… hmmmm…  
  
If you're a shy reader and you're unsure of what to say in a comment, please consider leaving an emoticon:  
  
❤ = loved the chapter!_

_🙏 = can't wait for more_

_🌶 = steaming hot_

_🍡 = team Itachi_

_👀 = team Tobirama_

_🍧 = read this during work, need to cool down_

_See you next time!_


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**CHAPTER  
IX**

* * *

“I was not expecting you here,” Sakura said pleasantly as Tobirama found her.  
  
“To be fair, neither was I. My brother woke me rather rudely this morning to announce we were going to a wedding. I didn’t realize you were speaking of the Hyuuga wedding until I saw you arrive.” Tobirama swirled the amber liquid in his glass and downed the last of it. “I hate weddings,” he grumbled.  
  
Sakura laughed. “Well, there is the Tobirama-sensei I remember.”  
  
He lifted an eyebrow. “Ill-tempered?”  
  
“I was going for cantankerous.”  
  
He held up a hand as if to say ‘_you’re not wrong_’ as he placed his glass back on the bar. “Get a good morning sleep?”  
  
“A solid four hours,” Sakura replied. “What are you drinking?”  
  
“Whiskey.”  
  
“At 2 o’clock?”  
  
“That is the cost of bringing me to a pompous wedding.” He stilled and gave her a rueful look. “I apologize. They’re friends of yours, right?”  
  
“You realize Hinata, the bride, works in the hospital with us, right?” Sakura bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at him. “She was the one to bring you to my office when you arrived.”  
  
The look on his face told her Tobirama decidedly did not know who the bride was. “You really don’t care for inter-clan social politics, do you, Senju-san?”  
  
“I trust Hashirama to inform me of all the important happenings,” Tobirama shrugged, flagging down the bartender for another drink. “Would you like something?”  
  
“A shower,” Sakura said.  
  
“I’m afraid that is well beyond the means of my wallet,” Tobirama said, lifting his glass. She flashed him a quasi-disappointed look which he returned with a lift of the eyebrow, and strode to the reception area, where Ino stood waiting for her. “You couldn’t have texted me?”  
  
“Thought you’d enjoy being as surprised as I was,” Ino muttered back. “I didn’t know Hashirama and Tobirama were invited. But the Hyuuga and Senju have always been close so I shouldn’t be surprised.” She looked over her shoulder. “Damn they look good though.”  
  
Risking a peek at both men, Sakura nodded in assent. Hashirama looked distinguished as always, his long hair flawless and straight. He wore a light grey suit that was a perfect fit, showing off his strong legs and broad shoulders. Tobirama, on the other hand, was dressed more casually in dress pants and a light shirt over which he wore a deep blue blazer.  
  
As she watched, a striking red-headed woman joined Hashirama. Ino hummed quietly beside her, before averting her eyes. “Still jealous, are you?”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ino said briskly.  
  
The next moment, a whirlwind of orange and blonde stormed down the stairs and enveloped her in a bear hug. “Sakura-chan! You’re here!” Naruto bellowed, tightening his grip.  
  
“Air—I need air,” Sakura wheezed, patting him on his shoulder. Naruto let go of her, a giant grin on his face as he observed her from her messy bun to the flats on her feet.  
  
“It’s been forever,” he said accusatorily.  
  
“I’ve been busy,” Sakura sighed.  
  
“Too busy to see your best friend?”  
  
“You should talk, blowing off our dinner and leaving me with a mafia treasurer of all people,” Sakura hissed. Naruto’s eyes blew up at that. “Since when do you have an accountant anyway?”  
  
“Mafia treasurer?” Naruto repeated, loud and incredulous. “_Kakuzu_?”  
  
“Oh gods.”  
  
“Naruto has a mafia treasurer accountant?” Ino spoke up, before bursting into laughter. “I knew this wedding was going to be good. Do the Hyuuga know?”  
  
“How do you know he’s a mafia treasurer?” Naruto demanded, scanning the room to see if anyone heard.  
  
Well aware that most eyes in the reception were on her, Sakura coughed and discreetly said: “He wore that gang’s tattoos, you know, Akatsuki. And while I was there, he was wringing the restaurant’s owner. How did you even find this guy?”  
  
“I met this guy during martial arts practice,” Naruto shrugged as he walked to the reception desk with her. “We talked and somehow I told him I’m a financial mess, so he recommended a buddy.”  
  
Sakura halted and cupped Naruto’s face in her hands. “Naruto, it’s been months since I last saw you, and you know we’re best friends, but you’re an idiot from time to time. Dump the guy, pay the invoice he’s going to send you and be on your merry way. That’s my first wedding advice.”  
  
“Am I getting more?” Naruto asked, turning to the receptionist. “This is Haruno Sakura,” he said, pointing a thumb at her.  
  
“That depends on the wedding,” Sakura said, cheerful as she accepted her room key. She inspected the number and turned to Ino. “Any more surprises?”  
  
Ino shrugged just as Naruto got distracted by the next friend that walked through the door. “Nothing major. Shikamaru and Chouji are here, but that’s no surprise as their families have close ties to the Hyuuga, as does mine. Oh, remember Uchiha Sasuke? He’s here too, with his parents and a few others.”  
  
That certainly surprised her. “I didn’t figure the Uchiha and Hyuuga to be close.”  
  
“They hate each other’s guts. But you know how it is. Despite the fact that Hanabi is heiress rather than Hinata, she’s still important enough to warrant an invite and these kinds of families love to showcase their ‘_stock_’.” Ino made a face. “No doubt Sasuke is supposed to be looking for a suitable companion himself.”  
  
Her thoughts flew back to Itachi in his hospital bed. Would he have been paraded around during events like these if he hadn’t forsaken his inheritance? As Naruto led her to her room, prattling about his last minute jitters and the bachelor party Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai and Lee had arranged for him, Sakura climbed the stairs after him and overlooked the vestibule.  
  
She spotted the Uchiha delegation easy enough; Fugaku stood out like a sore thumb on a joyous occasion such as this one. Mikoto looked radiant as always, conversing with someone she didn’t recognize. Last, she spotted Sasuke, standing close to his parents. He had his hands pocketed in his dress pants and tilted his head up just as her gaze landed on him. She had fully expected to be ignored, but he nodded his head in a simple greeting, which she returned.  
  
“… So I hope you like the outfit,” Naruto concluded, peeking at her from over his shoulder.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” she said, distracted by Tobirama looking up the stairs to her. His words caught up with her. “Wait. What outfit?”  
  
Naruto flushed like he always did when he got caught. “You know, the thing.”  
  
“What thing?”  
  
“Oh, look, it’s your room, Sakura-chan!” Naruto yelped, bounding out of reach just as she moved to grab him. He tapped the door, a nervous grin painting his lips.  
  
“Naruto…” she warned.  
  
“Just look inside. You’ll see.” He sounded resigned, a tiny pout on his face as he hopped from leg to leg, waiting for her to open the door. She signed and held her keycard against the device, pushing at the door once she heard the click and gasped as she stepped inside.  
  
The room was spacious and decorated with fresh flowers. To her left, she found a bathroom with one of the largest tubs she had seen and a massive bed awaited her. It looked soft and comfortable, but her attention was quickly drawn to a tuxedo. It was black with midnight blue colored lapels and a white silk blouse. “What’s this?” Sakura asked, running her fingers down the fabric.  
  
“First, I am an idiot because I should have asked you long ago, and then Hinata suggested I should just buy a tux just in case and—” He scratched his neck. “Iruka is my best man, but you’re my best friend. I know it’s been a while since we last hung out and it’s totally my fault, but… I was wondering if you’d like to be my best man—woman?”  
  
Her hands dropped down along with her jaw as she turned to face Naruto. He held up his hands defensively. “I know you probably bought a dress, or well, Hinata thought you would’ve, so you could change after the cerem—”  
  
Naruto let out a squawk as she tossed herself at him and hugged him tight. “Of course, you big oaf. I’ll be your best man-woman.” She winked. “But you could’ve just called me to ask. What if I don’t fit?”  
  
“Try it on!” Naruto grinned. “Hinata sized you up and she’s got a pretty good eye for it. But there is a tailor so we could bring him in for last minute adjustments.” He paused, grabbing her wrists. “Are you sure?”  
  
She patted his head. “Someone has to make sure you take those vows seriously.”  
  
“I totally will,” Naruto said defensively.  
  
“Good. Now sit down while I change to see,” Sakura instructed, pushing him to a chair. She grabbed the clothes and hurried into the bathroom, stripping herself off her simple shirt and jeans before slipping into her tux. It was just a little spacious around her waist, but the silk blouse fitted her perfectly, and so did the blazer. She walked out to show Naruto, who promptly whistled.  
  
“Enough of that,” Sakura said, reaching over to give him an affectionate slap over his head. He grinned and ducked, holding his head. “It’s a little loose here,” she showed him. “But a belt will fix that.”  
  
“I’m sure we can get you one,” Naruto said.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind me changing into my dress after the ceremony?”  
  
“Nope,” he beamed, but the smile slid from his face. “I wouldn’t have mind you standing beside me in a dress but the Hyuuga have certain _aesthetic_ ideas.”  
  
“No doubt,” Sakura laughed. “Now go, entertain your other guests. I’ll see you at the rehearsal dinner tonight.”  
  
He saluted. “Yes, you will!” Naruto sprang to his feet and gave her another hug. “Thank you, Sakura-chan.”  
  
“You’re getting my tux wrinkled,” Sakura complained, tone playful. He leaned back, gave her a big kiss on her forehead and released her, rushing out of the room with a final wave. She held her hand to her forehead and smiled at the closed door, before undressing with care, wondering whether she should show a picture of her in a dress to Itachi, or one of her in a tux.  
  


* * *

“You’re here,” Ino said, signaling to a seat close to Naruto and Hinata. Iruka gave her a smile as he sat down on her right side, the left seat conspicuously empty. ‘_Tobirama_,’ Ino mouthed with a big, fat wink. Sakura rolled her eyes as Ino circled around the table and sat down across from her.  
  
‘_Are you trying to set me up?_’ she texted Ino, surreptitiously nodding at her phone to Ino.  
  
Ino raised an eyebrow and looked down.  
  
**Ino**: ‘_It’s so rude to text during a rehearsal dinner_.’  
  
‘_Are you?_’  
  
**Ino**: ‘_Totally_.’  
  
‘_Didn’t we have words over this?_’ Sakura looked up to smile at a Hyuuga member who walked past the table. ‘_I seem to recall you setting me up with some very unsettling characters_.’  
  
**Ino**: ‘_Are you comparing Tobirama-sensei to those guys?_’  
  
**Ino**: ‘_Don’t tell me you’re over it. He’s working at your hospital and you’re no longer his student_.’  
  
Sakura looked over the table to find Ino typing furiously on her phone.  
  
**Ino**: ‘_Plus, I saw the way he looked at you when you came in_.’  
  
A blush crept onto her cheeks as she read the message.  
  
‘_He was trying to get drunk_.’  
  
**Ino**: ‘_He was checking you out. BIG TIME_.’  
  
Sakura scoffed.  
  
“Something the matter?” a familiar voice sounded.  
  
She swallowed and lifted her eyes to find Tobirama standing behind his designated seat, a glass of whiskey still in his hand. He set down his drink and slipped out of his blazer, draping it over the chair. He sat down, eyebrow raised.  
  
“No,” she said with a saccharine smile, ignoring the buzzing of her phone in her hand. From her periphery, she could see the Cheshire smile that split Ino’s face, but she chose to ignore it, smiling at Iruka before taking a long drink from her wine. Another buzz came in. She glared at Ino and glanced down at her phone.  
  
**Ino**: ‘_He couldn’t take his eyes off of you_.’  
  
**Ino**: ‘_He’s checking you out right now_.’  
  
Unable to help herself, Sakura looked to her left to find Tobirama’s gaze upon her. It was that same warm look he had in her office, the one that caught her like tinder and scorched her like fire. The corner of his mouth pulled into a lazy smile that accentuated the lines on his face, as if he were privy to a joke that only he knew about.  
  
“Hasn’t anyone told you it’s rude to text during a rehearsal dinner?” Tobirama rumbled.  
  
“Someone just informed me about that,” Sakura said, curling her hair behind her ear. Her phone went off in her hand again and she resisted the urge to give Ino her most potent of glares.  
  
“Never too late to learn manners,” Tobirama said, his smirk widening. For a moment, she sat stunned before giving him a reciprocal smile.  
  
“Have you been drinking those all day?”  
  
“What time is it?”  
  
She giggled behind her hand. “Seven.”  
  
“Then yes.”  
  
“You hate marriages that much?”  
  
“I eloped. That should give you enough of a hint as to my feelings regarding _this_.” He punctuated his remark with a sharp wave of his hand.  
  
An icy cold settled in her stomach. “You’re… married?”  
  
“Divorced,” Tobirama said, taking a sip.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be. Sometimes people just grow apart.” As one of the servers came up to take his food and drink order, Sakura took the opportunity to glance at the message Ino sent her.  
  
**Ino**: ‘_Hello eye-sex. How are you not a puddle right now?_’  
  
‘_Stop sending me messages._’  
  
“What about you?” Tobirama’s voice startled her.  
  
“What about me?”  
  
He regarded her with that intense look of his, as though she were a puzzle he was trying to solve. “I assume you’re not married for a lack of a ring. Boyfriend?"  
  
“String of bad dates,” Sakura said, taking another gulp of her wine. In the privacy of her own mind, she added: ‘_And a potential great one waiting for me when I get back_,’ followed promptly by: ‘_Oh god, is he asking because he’s interested?_’  
  
Taking a deep breath, she prayed fervently Tobirama didn’t notice how hot her cheeks burned. Raucous laughter burst out further down the table, catching her attention. She found the three Uchiha sitting uncomfortably in the middle of a particularly loud group, most notably Hashirama who burst out into his signature thunderous laugh. Turning back to Tobirama, she found him amused.  
  
“They didn’t seat you beside your brother?” Sakura wondered.  
  
He looked caught. “I asked to be seated here.”  
  
Her heart pounded, breath stilling in her lungs. “Why?”  
  
“I’d rather talk to you than with any of these people,” Tobirama said after a pause. There was a flash of vulnerability on his face, his pale cheeks tinting the lightest color of pink. The severity that always surrounded him seemed to fade away, the openness making him almost endearing. At the same time, she felt heat spreading throughout her body as she stirred restlessly on her chair.  
  
“Oh.” The air escaped from her lungs along with that one small word. “Because I was your student?”  
  
A twinge of amusement tugged at his lips as he leaned in. His breath smelled like expensive whiskey, warm and oaky as it washed over her. “No. Not just because you were my student.”  
  
The sound of porcelain chinking broke the spell she was under, causing her to jump in her chair as a server placed her food down in front of her and refilled her wine. Iruka leaned over to inspect her plate. “That salmon looks good,” he said with an approving nod, flashing a kind smile. “We haven’t had a chance to catch up, Sakura. How have you been?”  
  
Thankful for the distraction from Tobirama, Sakura offered Iruka a piece of her salmon in return for a slice of his beef and listened to him as he went off on a passionate tangent regarding the class he was teaching.  
  
“Why did you start teaching?” Sakura asked, thinking of another teacher she knew. By this time he would’ve finished his dinner in the hospital. Was he reading one of his books with those adorable glasses perched on his nose now? Though part of her was annoyed she had neglected to get his phone number before leaving, another part of her was excited that she would be in the same room as him when she would show him her pictures.  
  
“Kids like Naruto,” Iruka said, scratching his cheek. “I like being a big brother and it is fun teaching younger kids. It’s like guiding them through their first steps in life without being a parent.”  
  
“You’re such a dad,” Sakura chuckled.  
  
His sun-kissed cheeks turned bright red. “Don’t say that!”  
  
Ino let out a hum from across the table. “You so are.”  
  
“Ino,” Iruka hissed while Naruto belted a laugh. “I am not a dad.”  
  
“You’re kind of Naruto’s dad,” Ino pointed out, placing her chin in her hand.  
  
The way Naruto’s laughter died off in an instant was almost comical, the two men sharing the shortest of looks before averting their eyes. “I—I guess you are,” Naruto said, followed by a long drink from his glass. Iruka perked up at that, eyes wide. Sakura didn’t miss the moisture that gathered in the corner of his eyes.  
  
“I guess so, _son_.”  
  
Sakura shared a look with Ino, finding her broad smile reflected on Ino’s face. ‘Aw,’ Ino mouthed, while Hinata clasped her hands together just as Iruka flew from his chair to grab Naruto for a hug.  
  
“How do they know each other?” Tobirama whispered in her ear, lifting a finger from his glass to point at both men. Startled by his sudden proximity, Sakura kept her face straight as she turned to Tobirama.  
  
“Naruto used to be in Iruka’s class. They were both orphans and bonded and their friendship grew from there,” Sakura explained.  
  
Tobirama let out a small sound of approval. “And how do you know Naruto?”  
  
“Most of the people my age you see around the table were in the same class in high school,” Sakura said, pointing at Ino, Lee, Shikamaru and Chouji. “We stayed in touch after.”  
  
Her phone buzzed in her pocket.  
  
“It looks like you have a lot of good friends,” Tobirama said, reaching out for her. She sat completely still as he wrapped a loose strand of hair around his finger, before tucking it gently behind her ear. “And a lot of admirers. That Lee has not been able to take his eyes off of you.” She took her eyes off him for a split second to find Lee staring at her from down the table, his patented puppy-dog look in his eyes.  
  
“One hardly constitutes a lot, Tobirama-sensei.”  
  
Something hot and dangerous flashed behind his eyes. Did he… like being called sensei? “Well, there was your patient.”  
  
“Which one?” Sakura frowned.  
  
“The Uchiha.”  
  
Her drink stopped halfway to her lips. ‘_When did he--?_’ she thought, frantic as she dug through her memories. ‘_Did he hear us? Did he see us?_ _No. No, he’s referring to that time in the hallway with Shisui.’ _She laughed it off. “I’m sure you’ve had patients like those too, Tobirama.”  
  
“Mine are usually cold and unresponsive,” Tobirama remarked.  
  
“Touché.”  
  
When Tobirama looked away, she fished out her phone and looked at what Ino sent her.  
  
**Ino**: ‘_Sakura, I’m saying this as a friend and because I know it’s been forever. Fuck. Him. He’s clearly up for it._’  
  
‘_He’s very drunk_.’  
  
Ino’s reply was almost instantaneous.  
  
**Ino**: ‘_Okay, so maybe not today. But what is stopping you?_’  
  
She was about to reply, only to find out her sole reason for not doing it was a man in a hospital bed in a city nearly a hundred kilometers from her.  
  
‘_I… might be interested in someone_.’  
  
Ino gasped, drawing the attention from multiple people. She gave them an apologetic wave, sent Sakura a look and turned back to her phone.  
  
**Ino**: ‘_And you choose to let me know through a text? Who is this guy?? Details_!’  
  
That was to be expected. ‘_I can’t right now._’  
  
**Ino**: ‘_Ugh_.’  
  
**Ino**: ‘_Are you dating?_’  
  
‘_We haven’t exactly gone on a date yet._’  
  
‘_He just fingered you in your office_,’ Inner Sakura cackled.  
  
**Ino**: ‘_You are so going to update me about this mystery man soon_.’  
  
**Ino**: ‘_If you want my advice… if you haven’t dated yet, and you’re not exclusive, what is the harm? It’s not as if you didn’t pine for years after Tobirama and he is very clearly single and ready to have a good time_.’  
  
**Ino**: ‘_It’s alright to have fun, you know_.’  
  
‘_He works in the same hospital_.’  
  
**Ino**: ‘_If I wasn’t dating Sai I would’ve fucked half the hospital by now. Who cares, Forehead. He’s not in your department and you don’t report to him nor does he report to you. Enjoy life._’

“Who _are_ you texting?” Shikamaru’s lazy drawl sounded from down the table. Ino held up her hands.  
  
“You don’t want to know, Shika,” Ino declared, giving Sai a saucy wink.  
  
The table burst into laughter even as they missed Sai’s quiet: “But I don’t have my phone on me…”  
  
‘_Enjoy life, huh?_’ she thought as Iruka tapped his glass with a spoon, launching into a speech. She felt rosy from her wine, tracing the rim of her glass and snuck a look at Tobirama.

* * *

From her spot at Naruto’s side, Sakura couldn’t help but laugh at the contrasting sides. On Hinata’s side of the room, seats were filled by Hyuuga, the Uchiha trio, Hashirama with his wife and some other elderly people she didn’t recognize. All of them were immaculate, not a hair out of place, not a wrinkle in their suits. On the other hand, on Naruto’s side…  
  
Lee was sitting front and center, holding a fist in his hand as he mouthed about the springtime of love. Ino sat holding hands with Sai, her short dress frowned upon by many of the Hyuuga on the other side. Tenten was sitting in the middle, arms in the air as she swayed on her seat to the beat of the music, Shikamaru palming his forehead while Chouji had found himself a bag of chips and ate loud enough to be heard over the music. Tobirama, interesting enough, had taken a seat on Naruto’s side too, sitting in the back, arms crossed.  
  
The music swelled as Hanabi walked down the aisle, dressed in a powder-blue dress, her dark hair styled in elegant curls. Next down the aisle was Hinata herself, the crowd rising as she made her way to Naruto, a pretty smile lighting her face. Beside her, Naruto let out a gasp.  
  
As her eyes scanned the crowd, Sakura found most people watching Hinata. All, except for one—Tobirama had stood with the rest of the crowd, but his eyes with firmly trimmed on her, head cocked as he observed her.

* * *

“Ino,” Sakura said, looking into the mirror. Her hair had slipped from its confines just a bit, loose strands of hair framing her face. She was slightly flushed from the champagne she drank after the ceremony, silk blouse opened. “I’m going to go change into my dress. Can you make a picture of me before I do?”  
  
The toilet in the stall behind her flushed and Ino stepped out, washing her hands. Ino tilted her head to the side, intelligent blue eyes sweeping down the length of Sakura’s body in the mirror. “Sending it to someone special?”  
  
“Just a memento,” Sakura lied through her teeth.  
  
Ino gave a soft hum behind her lips. “If you say so.” She took Sakura’s phone and signaled for her to stand in front of the black wall, holding up her phone. “Just like that. Give me a little pout… Excellent.”  
  
“Ino,” Sakura warned.  
  
“What? If it’s just for you, what does your facial expression matter?” her best friend said slyly.  
  
“You’re right, it doesn’t,” Sakura said, inspecting the picture Ino had made of her. Apart from one where she was clearly peeved, Ino had taken a few flattering shots of her. As Ino turned from her, Sakura bit the bullet: “I need you to take one more of me when I’m in my dress, later.”  
  
“I know,” Ino replied, that shrewd tone still in her voice. “Take your bun out. I’m sure he’ll like your hair down for the dress picture.” She waggled her eyebrows and slipped out of the bathroom.  
  


* * *

“Glad to know you listen to some of my advice,” a considerably tipsy Ino said not an hour later, perfecting the way her hair fell over her shoulder before taking a step back. “You look ready to be ravished.”  
  
“Thanks Ino,” Sakura laughed. The click of the camera sounded. “Wait, I wasn’t ready.”  
  
“Hmm, no, this is the winning shot,” Ino said, turning her phone for Sakura to see. Her hair was pushed mostly to one side, but managed to look sexy and elegant at the same time, green eyes bright. Ino had captured her dress from the thin spaghetti straps that clung to her shoulder down to where it flared near her knees—shorter in front, the back running down to her ankles.  
  
“I’m dying, Sakura,” Ino spoke as Sakura snatched her phone back. “At least tell me what he looks like?”  
  
“He has dark, long hair, pale skin and the darkest blue eyes I’ve ever seen,” Sakura said after a long pause. “He’s tall and he has dimples.”  
  
“Cute!” Ino exclaimed. “Can’t go wrong with a description like that. Let me know when it’s time to double-date. I need to _inspect_ this fine specimen for myself.”  
  
Sakura slipped her phone into her purse and gave Ino a playful push out the door to the ballroom. Despite her preparation in taking dance classes and her private lessons with Itachi (and the few drinks she had since the ceremony), she still felt less than reassured when Lee stepped up to her. “Sakura-san,” he greeted, holding a stiff hand for her to take. She managed a smile and let him lead her to the side of the hall.

Most people had found a spot on the dance floor as the band readied themselves—a select few stood on the sidelines. She didn’t miss the fact that Tobirama was one of them, nursing another drink. While Lee slipped an arm around her waist, Tobirama found her and after a beat, let his eyes wander down her body and then back up again. She shivered as she turned from him, giving Lee her undivided attention.  
  
“Just like in class, Sakura-san,” Lee said bravely.  
  
“Relax, Lee-san,” Sakura encouraged, a chuckle bubbling from deep within. “A stick is no good at dancing.”  
  
Lee frowned at that but gave her a polite smile that did a horrible job at masking the abject panic he felt. In the middle of the ballroom, Naruto and Hinata swept into an uncomfortable dance of themselves, Hinata clearly having taken the lead while Naruto stumbled over his feet, wearing the biggest grin she had ever seen. After they circled around the middle, the other pairs slowly fell into step, Lee and Sakura among them.  
  
“One-two-three,” Lee counted under his breath, stomping through the flowing waltz with the grace of a discombobulated deer. She smiled at him and whispered encouragements in hopes of smoothing out his movements, but whereas Lee was a fantastic martial artist, for some reason he remained clueless in dance, even after his numerous lessons with Madara.  
  
Well, perhaps _because_ his lessons with Madara.  
  
They had gone through two very uncomfortable rounds around the ballroom when Sakura started praying for the music to end and for her to never step onto the dance floor again when the music changed into a new waltz. The men and women on the sidelines stepped in, and all around them people switched partners.  
  
“Mind if I step in, Lee-kun?” a deep voice came from her left.  
  
Tobirama stood beside them, eyeing Lee.  
  
“Tobirama-sensei,” Lee said. There was a moment of silence in which Sakura suddenly realized she had told Lee about having a crush on Tobirama only a few weeks earlier. Like watching temperature rise on a thermostat, she could see redness creep its way from Lee’s collar all the way to his cheeks. He let go of Sakura in an instant and gave Tobirama a gallant bow. “Of course. Thank you, Sakura-san.”  
  
Tobirama lifted an eyebrow at Lee’s retreating form, but stepped in front of her and took her hand without hesitation. He brought her closer into his body and she masked the sound of delight when she laid her hand on his arm, feeling the iron steel of his bicep beneath her fingers. He gave her a knowing look while sliding his hand around her waist. “I thought you hated weddings and their pomp,” Sakura teased.  
  
“I do,” Tobirama said, stepping into the movements. She hadn’t known what to expect, but where Itachi was smooth and graceful, Tobirama’s movements were powerful and strong as he took her around the room with commanding precision. “But even I am known to make an exception now and again.”  
  
“Are you leaving directly after this?” Sakura questioned.  
  
“Hashirama booked a room for me for the night,” Tobirama said, tilting his head as he observed her. “I’ll leave in the morning.”  
  
“Well, at least you won’t have to drive the whole way back tonight.” She didn’t dare look at him—his fingers brushed against her bare skin from time to time, and in combination with the warm look in his eyes, sent small currents of electricity through her veins. How was it even possible for him to cast such a spell over her? She had thought her feelings for him had passed in the last five years and while she wasn’t actively imagining their married life (as she did, embarrassingly enough, while he was her professor), she couldn’t stop her mind from conjuring him fucking her in every position known to humans.  
  
“You look beautiful,” Tobirama said, interrupting her thoughts. She met his gaze to find him staring down at her with a scorching intensity that took her breath away. All of the sudden, it felt like it was just the two of them on the dance floor, warmth radiating from where his hand lay on the small of her back. She dropped her gaze to where he had opened his shirt, revealing a tantalizing strip of skin that ran down to his muscular chest.  
  
“Thank you,” she said, voice hoarse.  
  
He dropped his head to capture her gaze. “You _always_ look beautiful.”  
  
“Tobirama…” she began, interrupted by his fingers as he caressed her skin with the tips of his fingers.  
  
“But I have to confess,” he said, leaning closer. He was close enough for her breasts to drag over his chest with every heavy breath, close enough for her to be completely enveloped by his mouthwateringly good smell. “I’ve not been able to stop imagining taking this dress off of you.”  
  
Her mouth fell open. She had died and gone to heaven, she was sure of it. There was no way in hell that _Senju Tobirama_ just uttered those words to her. Arousal pooled deep in her stomach. “You haven’t?” she croaked.  
  
He let out a small amused sound that vibrated through his chest. “No,” he said lowly into her ear. “Is that something you would like? Would you _like_ me to undress you, Sakura?”  
  
Part of her wanted to laugh it off and walk away, but he was circling her skin with his thumb, patient as he waited for an answer. Suspended in disbelief, the seconds ticked by as she considered him and his offer. This was the man she had longed for. She had spent countless nights bringing herself to climax with him on her mind, wondering what he looked like under his clothes, how warm his skin would be, the sound of his voice as he came… And now he was right here, offering to make all her dreams come true.  
  
And gods, she longed to be touched by him. By someone who wasn’t a total lunatic; who would quell the unbearable physical ache she felt. She craved to be touched, to be covered with the weight of a man on top of her, to be filled.  
  
‘_Enjoy life._’  
  
“Yes,” she whispered, dizzy with arousal. “Yes, I would like that.”  
  
He let out a small groan in assent and pressed her closer to him, close enough for her to feel the bulge in his pants. “Do you want to go back to my room, Sakura?” he asked darkly.  
  
The way he said her name had her knees buckling beneath her. Unable to speak, she drew back just enough to look up at him and see the open lust in his eyes. She bobbed her head without speaking and watched as his nostrils flared, the corners of his mouth twitching as he looked over her head, no doubt searching for an escape. “Come,” he said, yanking her into an exit, uncaring who was watching them disappear from the festivities.  
  
He turned a corner and all but tossed her against the wall, crowding her with his arms and legs as he captured her lips in a bruising kiss. She gasped against his mouth, arching her body into his as he slid his tongue along her lips, delving into her mouth. He dominated the kiss, stroking her tongue with his with long, hard strokes, his hands running down her sides until he reached her hips. Abruptly, he broke away from her, eyes flashing with dark desire as he spun her around and into his body, gathering her skirt in front while his other hand cupped her pulsing center. “Such a wet pussy,” he groaned, fingers exploring the slit through her drenched panties.  
  
She gasped as he hooked one of his fingers around the fabric, exposing her completely. Part of her registered that they were in the middle of a hallway, anyone could walk in and see them, but as Tobirama unceremoniously slipped one of his thick fingers into her, all thoughts were forgotten.  
  
He pumped into her, her body sucking him in with an embarrassingly loud squelch. He swore below his breath, grinding himself against her backside. “So tight…” he rasped. She watched as he pulled out, bringing his finger up for her to see. Dropping her skirt, he lifted a hand to her chin, coaxing her to open her mouth and laid his finger on her tongue. “Suck,” he instructed.  
  
She did as she was told, wrapping her hands around his wrist to keep him in place. Tobirama panted in her ear, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Come,” he said, slipping his digit out of her mouth. Dazed, she held his hand as he guided her through the lobby into the elevator. As though he didn’t trust himself to not take her in the middle of the elevator, he kept his distance, thumb stroking over her hand until he reached his room and slid his keycard past the scanner.  
  
The second the door clicked shut behind them, Sakura turned to face him, watching as he reached for her shoulders and pushed the straps of her dress down with care, letting the fabric pool around her waist. With practiced patience, he grasped the cups of her bra, pulling them down to reveal her breasts.  
  
“Take your panties off,” he instructs, reaching for his tie. Not daring to take her eyes off him, Sakura hiked up her skirt and hooked her fingers around her underwear. As she worked the sodden fabric down her legs, he tossed his tie over his shoulder and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his chest. “Spread your legs, let me see.”  
  
Gathering her skirt in her hands, she does as she’s told, shivering in anticipation as Tobirama’s gaze dropped to her naked mound. “Hold yourself open for me. Let me see how wet you are,” he spoke, tone forceful though his voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
“Tobirama…” she whispered, belly coiling with intense desire as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops of his slacks, before cupping himself. Even through his pants, she could tell he was thick and incredibly hard.  
  
“On your knees.”  
  
She obeyed without hesitation, letting out a gasp as he unbuttoned his pants and let his cock bounce free. It was as thick as she had hoped it would be, nestled in a neat patch of white hair. Wrapping a hand around it, he gave himself a few hard strokes before closing the distance, offering his pre-cum stained thumb to her mouth. As she licked the salt from his digit, she looked up to meet his lustful gaze.  
  
“Open your mouth.”  
  
She parted her lips, allowing him to slip past her lips, gathering her hair into his hair as the other wrapped around her jaw. He throbbed between her lips, a heady mixture of musk and his own clean scent filling her nose as he began to thrust into her mouth with slow movements. She flattened her tongue against his length, hands coming up to pump what she couldn’t fit in her mouth and looked up to find her old teacher laying his head in his neck, groaning quietly as she moaned around him.  
  
As she watched him through her lashes, Tobirama peered down at her, eyes half-lidded, gritting his teeth while he watched her suck him off. She slackened her jaw as his pumps became harder, eyes watering until he pulled out without warning. He held himself in front of her, tracing her lips with the tip of his cock before sliding back into her with a drawn-out grunt. “Touch yourself,” Tobirama directed, still holding his hand around her jaw. “But don’t come.”  
  
Sakura nodded, mouth filled with him as she slid her fingers down her slit. She gasped around him as she skated over her sensitive nub, eliciting a moan from Tobirama. Her fingers found her slick folds and pushed in, eliciting a gasp. At the sight of her touching herself, Tobirama’s eyes darkened further, his hand slipping to the back of her head.  
  
Sakura looked up his body, feeling herself clench with need at the sight of him; abs contracting, body taut as he pushed deeper into her throat until his coarse hair tickled her nose. “Another finger, Sakura. Open yourself for me.”  
  
She obliged, fucking herself with two fingers as his pace increased, her other hand coming round to cup his balls, massaging them with her thumb. “Beautiful girl,” Tobirama said, reaching down to brush his thumb over her nipple. His movements became more erratic, balls tightening in her hand. The sight of this stupidly hot man losing control as she took him in her mouth sent fire roaring through her veins, wetness coating her thighs as she pumped harder into herself, careful to heed his instructions.  
  
His grip on her hair was almost painful, but she didn’t let it deter her. Instead, she sucked harder, running her tongue down the bottom of his cock. She was desperate to see him come for her, every groan he let out intensifying her pleasure tenfold. “I’m going to come,” Tobirama groaned, mouth falling open.  
  
He hissed her name, gripping her hair and jaw as he thrust into her mouth one final time. Her inner walls pulsed with desire as she tasted him on her tongue, coating her mouth with his essence. “_Fuck_,” he moaned, grip loosening as he came back to himself and looked down at her. “Let me see.”  
  
Tobirama slipped out of her, his cock still half-mast and wiped his thumb over her lip, fingers curling around her face. Somehow, the mere act of him wanting to see his come over her tongue only managed to turn her on further as she opened her mouth for him and let him see. She let out a whine and added a third finger.  
  
“Good girl,” he rumbled, wiping at a line of drool at the corner of her mouth.  
  
Instantly, she was transported back to her office and to Uchiha Itachi’s smile as he called her the exact same thing, her body feeling like she was somehow in two places at once as Tobirama helped her to her feet and brought her to his bed, opening her legs. But instead of his thick, white hair between her legs, she imagined Itachi’s raven hair. And instead of Tobirama’s broad muscular chest as he undressed himself, she thought of a slimmer body with a longer torso.  
  
And when Tobirama slipped into her with a loud groan, filling her to the brim and covering her with his muscular frame, she cried out, feeling frantic as she neared her release and torn between living out her long-standing fantasy, and feeling like she betrayed someone she had grown to care about without even realizing it. She bit his shoulder as Tobirama fucked her into the bed, bringing her to climax multiple times, before emptying himself into her with a long, drawn-out moan.  
  
But even as she fell asleep, tucked in Tobirama’s arms, her last thoughts were of Itachi.

* * *

** _A/N:_ ** _ Well, everybody makes mistakes, hey? The Tobirama scene was shorter in the original version but seeing as so many people have been clamoring for more Tobirama, I decided to extend it a bit!  
  
Three more chapters until the end!  
  
If you're a shy reader and would like to leave a comment anyway, please consider leaving an emoticon.  
  
❤ - Loved it!  
  
🙏 - Thank you!  
  
🌶 - Spicy hot!  
  
🍡 - Still cheering on for Itachi!  
  
🍆 - New TobiSaku convert_


	10. Chapter 10

**Desideratum—an Itachi & Sakura story**  
**By: F.M. White**  
  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**CHAPTER  
X**

* * *

She slipped out of bed before dawn, looking back at Tobirama over her shoulder to make sure she didn’t wake him, pulled on her dress and snuck out the door. As the door clicked shut behind her, Sakura looked around the hallway, holding her shoes in her hand as she attempted to find her bearings, realizing she was on the same floor as Ino.  
  
Inwardly cursing at herself for drinking way too much alcohol and way too little water despite knowing better, she stumbled to Ino’s room and knocked. On the third knock, Ino opened the door, bleary-eyed and dressed in a blue silk robe. Only then did she realize Ino wasn’t single anymore and she had probably woken up Sai too.  
  
“Sakura?” Ino croaked, quickly waking up upon seeing Sakura’s face. She stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her. “Are you alright?”  
  
“I slept with Tobirama,” Sakura blurted out, holding her head.  
  
“Oh,” Ino managed, looking thoroughly confused. “That bad?”  
  
“No, no,” Sakura said, shaking her head. “I just—I don’t even know why I woke you up.”  
  
“Fucked you silly did he?” a cat-like grin spread over Ino’s face as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
She looked up and glared. “This was a mistake.” She moved to walk away, but Ino grabbed her arm and stopped her, worry now filtering through her keen eyes.  
  
“If it wasn’t bad, why are you in the hallway at six in the morning? I’m sure he doesn’t mind actually waking beside you and if he does, he’s an idiot and I will personally kick his ass.”  
  
“I imagined someone else while we were… _at_ it.”  
  
That blew Ino’s eyes wide open. “You… imagined someone else while fucking the man you’ve had a crush on for over five years? You glossed over it, but I’m going to need more details about mystery man right now!” She paused. “Or was he really _that_ bad?”  
  
Memories of Tobirama holding her, spreading her legs and kissing her all over flashed through her mind in an instant. “No,” she flushed, scrubbing her eyes with her palms. “He wasn’t bad. He was really good… But—Ino, is it strange I feel guilty?”  
  
“Knowing you, no,” Ino said, pushing a strand of hair behind Sakura’s ear affectionately. “But I have a feeling this isn’t as much about you giving into it, but more about the second guy in the picture? Can I at least get a name.”  
  
“Itachi,” she whispered without thinking.  
  
“_Uchiha Itachi_?” Ino exclaimed. The next moment, Sakura clamped a hand over Ino’s mouth, frantic as she looked around the hallway for activity. Ino pushed her hand down. “Sasuke’s older brother?”  
  
She didn’t even bother asking Ino how the hell she knew Uchiha Itachi. “Yes.”  
  
“You bagged the hot older brother?”  
  
“I did not _bag_ the hot older brother. I promised to go out with him.”  
  
Ino blinked at her. “How do you even know him? I understood he left the Uchiha Corporation and became a recluse.”  
  
Her breath stilled in her lungs. “It doesn’t matter,” she said, feigning annoyance as she attempted to steer the subject away from how the two of them met. Though Ino was her best friend, somehow she felt like this wasn’t the best of times to confide that Itachi was her patient.  
  
“So, to get this straight: you snuck out with Tobirama—yes, I noticed—and fucked his brains out, but while you did so, you were imagining Uchiha Itachi?” Ino recapped.  
  
“You make it sound so much worse.”  
  
“Sounds like you have feelings for Itachi.”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sakura sighed. “I haven’t even gone out with him.”  
  
Ino smiled. “You know I didn’t go out with Sai until I realized I developed some feelings for him. It isn’t the strangest thing to happen. You’ve always been an emotional creature.”  
  
“That sounded demeaning,” Sakura grumped.  
  
“It’s not meant to be.” Ino sighed. “Listen, you’ve always been the type to fall head-first. You just didn’t allow yourself to after you and Yamato—” she coughed uncomfortably. “It’s easy for you to push people away because you’re too afraid to let him in. Don’t be afraid of this. Just jump.”  
  
“And Tobirama?”  
  
Ino looked sympathetic. “Tobirama is smart and old enough to know what it means if someone slips out of his bed before morning. He doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who would let this get in between your professional relationship.”  
  
“Thanks Ino,” Sakura muttered. She grabbed her friend and gave her a hug. “Sorry for waking you.”  
  
“Sai is nocturnal. I’m glad this was a serious wake-up call and not your run-off-the-mill ‘wake your best friend up for a free therapy session’,” Ino wagged her finger and turned to her door. “Just get some sleep. You’re taking a holiday from the hospital, right? Take the time to think things over.”  
  
“I will. Thanks Ino.”  
  
As Ino stepped into her room, Sakura walked up the stairs to her room to crash down on her bed.  
  


* * *

  
Sakura re-crossed her legs, foot twitching impatiently as she read the first sentence of her book for the third time in two minutes time. She looked around her favorite coffee shop, as though searching for a reason why she was so distracted that not even her favorite novel was able to whisk her away.  
  
It was a quiet day. The barista behind the counter looked bored, thumb mindlessly swiping bottom to top over his phone, running a hand through his brown hair. Two people walked in, a girl with red hair in two ponytails and a bespectacled boy who wiped at his runny nose. They hung over the counter and chatted amicably with the barista.  
  
Two strange men sat in a booth opposite from her, both with the same oddly colored green hair, though one of the man was dressed completely in black while the other wore only white. They tapped away on their laptops without speaking. In the booth adjacent from them sat a man wearing round sunglasses—an oddity in itself given their location—poring over books that looked to be about entomology. He sat up from his reading position and scribbled something on a pad before continuing, finger on the page as he read.  
  
“Oi, nee-chan.”  
  
The barista had walked to her table without her realizing it. She jumped at his proximity and looked up. He held a cup of coffee in his hands, latte art immaculate and placed it on the table while gathering her empty mug. “This is from the guy over there.”  
  
He gestured to someone sitting in the corner. A man in a black sweater and purple pants shot her a smile. He had tousled raven hair and dark eyes that reminded her of the entire Uchiha family, but what really caught her eye was the scarring that split his face in two. While the left side of his face was perfect and smooth, the other side was rippled and twisted. Perhaps that’s why he looked so unsure. She gave him a polite nod but made no effort to stand. He looked content with that, held up a gloved hand and gave her a tiny wave.  
  
For the fourth time in half an hour, Sakura picked up her phone and looked to see if she had gotten new notifications. She sighed at the empty screen, not sure what she had expected. Tuesday the 12th. She wasn’t due back at work for another four days.  
  
What was another four days?  
  
Another 96 hours.  
  
She scoffed, drawing the attention of the two weird green-haired men. They stared at her for a beat before turning back to their screens at exactly the same moment. ‘_Twins?_’ she wondered, shaking the thought from her mind. When had she become so enamored that she was suddenly spending her entire vacation thinking about Itachi?  
  
‘_From the moment he first asked you if you were seeing someone_,’ Inner Sakura whispered to her. ‘_Maybe even before that._’  
  
There was a part of her that was seriously considered returning to the city sooner than she had planned, if only to ask Itachi for his phone number. She bit her lip. Would he mind?  
  
The next moment, she let out a massive sigh and sipped from her new coffee. What was she, sixteen years old? She would survive another 96 hours. Gritting her teeth, she lay down her phone and picked up her book, forcing herself to read the first three chapters as she drank her coffee.  
  
As she stood to leave, the scarred man decided to make his move and sauntered over while she gathered her possessions. “Hello,” he said.  
  
“Hello,” she returned, hoping to convey to him with body language only that she wasn’t interested.  
  
“Did you enjoy the coffee?”  
  
“Yes, thank you for buying me one,” Sakura said, slipping her phone into her pocket.  
  
He looked nervous, a blush coloring the apples of his cheeks bright-red. “I was wondering if I could have your number.”  
  
“Look, you seem like a nice guy, err—”  
  
“Tobi,” he said quietly. “Tobi is a good boy.”  
  
“Did you just… refer to yourself in third person?”  
  
“I might’ve.” He looked cagey.  
  
“I’m sorry, Tobi, but I’m seeing someone.” It wasn’t exactly the truth, but it wasn’t a lie either.  
  
“Oh,” he said, face falling. She wasn’t sure exactly how it happened but the next moment, he stood a little taller, looked a bit more confident and the sweet guy had vanished entirely as he faced her. “Have a good day,” he said, voice deeper and self-assured. Her mouth nearly dropped open as she watched him turn on his heel and return to his table.  
  
“Men,” she muttered under her breath. She walked past the barista and his two friends, placed her cup on the counter and stepped into the sunny day. Just 96 more hours. How bad could it be?  
  


* * *

  
As it turned out, 96 hours took longer than an eternity.  
  
Sakura looked up to the white walls of the hospital, biting her lip in excitement before rushing in. She was tempted to go onto the third floor without passing by her office, but tampered her excitement enough to drop her jacket and bag and to dress in her white coat. From where, she navigated the busy hallways, climbed the stairs and headed to room 303.  
  
She stood in front of the room, took a deep breath to calm her thundering heartbeat, and slid open the door to find an empty bed.  
  
Surprised, she looked around to see if she could spot his reading glasses, or the book he had on his cabinet, but the entire room had been cleared. In a daze, she stepped outside and checked the room number.  
  
“Haruno-sensei,” one of the nurses called. “Are you looking for Uchiha-san?”  
  
“Yes,” Sakura frowned. She closed the door and strode to the nurses’ desk.  
  
“I’m sorry, I thought Emi had informed you now that Hinata-san is on her honeymoon,” the nurse frowned, looking through the charts. “Uchiha-san was dismissed four days ago.”  
  
“What? He was my patient. Who dismissed him?”  
  
“Senju-sensei.”  
  
“Oh,” Sakura said in response, stunned by this new development. “I see.”  
  
“Would you like me to page her?” the nurse asked, hand on the phone.  
  
“No, thank you,” Sakura said, giving her a nod.  
  
She turned and made her way into her office, booting the ancient computer before slumping down in her chair, somehow exhausted as all adrenaline that had built up during the last week left her. Accessing the file system, she looked up Itachi’s file and found it closed; Tsunade had left a small note that they had done a final testing and Itachi had been healthy enough to be released. He had been given a prescription for all the medication he needed.  
  
He was gone.  
  
She had always known it was coming, but had imagined her being the one to release him from the hospital. She’d walk him out and cheekily slip him her number, or be bold and ask for his. Instead he was gone without a smile, without flirting, without an exchange of contact information.  
  
‘_Well, there is always his file_,’ Inner prodded, and before she knew it, Sakura clicked the tab that showed his information. His phone number was right there, her cursor hovering over the 10 digits before she resolutely closed the screen. He hadn’t left his number for her and he knew how to reach her. Using his medical dossier just to pull out a number felt like ten steps too far. Perhaps it was just a flirtation on his side too.  
  
She drummed her fingers on her desk. _Was_ it just a flirtation? He had seemed so genuine and serious when he asked her out. He knew when she would be returning to the hospital, even told her he looked forward to it. If he was really interested, he would probably try to call her today. She eyed her phone.  
  
A knock came to her door. “Come in,” she called, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
  
Tobirama stepped in.  
  
‘_Fuck_,’ she thought.  
  
“Tobirama,” she greeted with a smile to hide her nervousness.  
  
“Sakura,” he said, closing the door. He stared at her for a long time, the heat absent from his eyes. “I wanted to see if you were alright.”  
  
“I’m fine,” Sakura said.  
  
“Are you sure?” he stepped closer, tilting his head as he considered her, brows furrowed. “I… was rather rough. And you were gone the next morning.”  
  
She heaved a sigh. “I’m sorry, Tobirama. It was just an intense weekend and I—”  
  
“Didn’t want to wake up next to me?” he asked, that tiny hint of vulnerability she had spotted previously returning to his voice. Sakura blinked up to him, searching his face for any sign of emotion, but he kept them carefully hidden away from her. Apparently the silence took too long as he continued: “I see.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” she offered, hating how weak her voice sounded. She had never wanted to hurt him and even during the evening itself she had assumed he was just interested in a quick fling. But there was just a little hurt that flitted across his face, just the hint of rejection that deepened the lines on his face before he nodded courteously.  
  
“I understand,” Tobirama said, straightening out. “For what it’s worth, the wedding was… tolerable with you there.” He slipped out of the door without another word, leaving her with the horrible realization that she had somehow managed to hurt someone who didn’t deserve it. What a mess.  
  
She looked at her phone once more.  
  
If he really was interested in her, he would call, right?  
  


* * *

  
The phone never rang.  
  
Hours slipped into days as she buried herself in her work and tried to forget about Uchiha Itachi. Her time at the hospital was the easiest to handle; she would come in, treat her patients, have lunch or dinner by herself while she avoided Tobirama in the cafeteria, return to work and rinse and repeat until the end of her shift. It was the little hours at home that were the hardest to handle; the ones where she tried to distract herself by reading a book, or cuddling with Kakashi, or binge-watching her favorite series.  
  
On the 12th day after she returned from her holiday, she paused in the middle of a romantic scene, coaxed Kakashi off her lap and put her shoes on, hell-bent on getting a midnight snack and making this her last wallow day. She was 31 years old, successful and pretty—if Uchiha Itachi only used her as a distraction while he was hospitalized, she had grossly overestimated him as a person and he wouldn’t be worth any more of her attention.  
  
With a grunt of approval to herself, Sakura walked down the stairs to a convenience store around the corner. It was well past midnight now, the streets abandoned and the bar where she had once spotted Shisui was closing up for the night. Out of habit, she made to peek in to see if she could spot the Uchiha, but she stopped herself, shook her head and stepped into the convenience store instead.  
  
The bright TL-lights assaulted her eyes while a peppy song echoed throughout the store. She nodded at the cashiers and walked through the store, grabbing some cookies and dango before hovering around the chocolate section. The door rang, signaling the arrival of more people, as she crouched down and contemplated between chocolate covered macadamias or strawberry cheesecake kit-kats.  
  
Someone came up beside her and she instinctively scooted over to give them some space, turning to them to give them a rueful look… Only to realize Shisui stood beside her, looking equally as surprised as she felt. The surprise that swept over his face, Sakura noticed with a sinking feeling, wasn’t a pleasant one.  
  
“Haruno-sensei,” Shisui said, voice clipped as he reached for a pack of chocolate almonds.  
  
“Uchiha-san,” Sakura replied, surprised at the cold tone in his voice. “It’s been a while.”  
  
“Yep,” Shisui said, causing her to raise an eyebrow. Unlike all her other encounters with Shisui, his voice was completely void of any emotion, eyes cold as he searched the shelves for another treat and turned on his heel. Taken aback by his reaction, Sakura stood to her feet and chased after him as he paid for his treats. She jumped impatiently from one foot onto the other and dashed after Shisui as he stepped into the night.  
  
“Shisui-san,” she called after him.  
  
He had stopped to light a cigarette and turned around, exhaling. “Yes, Haruno-sensei?”  
  
“Is everything alright?” Sakura questioned.  
  
“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?”  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re giving me the cold shoulder and I’m not sure what I did. Is… Is Itachi-san alright?”  
  
He took another drag. “He’s fine. Teaching, baking, same old, same old.”  
  
The bag in her hand rustled as the wind picked up. She stared at Shisui, unable to comprehend why he was suddenly so cold, but unwilling to deal with it anymore. “Well, that’s good,” Sakura said, hating the way her voice quivered. She whirled around, ready to stuff her face with candy and cry her eyes out like the adult she was.  
  
Behind her, Shisui heaved a sigh. “Sakura.”  
  
“What?” she snapped at him.  
  
“Did you have fun at the wedding?”  
  
She stopped in her tracks and wheeled around. “Yes. It was my best friend’s wedding. I wore a tux because I was the surprise best man. They served good food. Thanks for asking.”  
  
Shisui let out a sardonic laugh. “You know, the day after the wedding was a free day for Sasuke-chan, so we visited Itachi together. He mentioned seeing you at the wedding and seeing you sneak off with Senju Tobirama.” She froze as he pushed a hand through his curly hair. “And you know, I get it. It’s not as if you were actually dating Itachi, right?”  
  
The fact that Itachi told Shisui about her allowed all the pieces in her head to fall into place. He thought she had chosen Tobirama and decided to move on. That’s why he hadn’t called, that’s why he hadn’t showed up in the days since his release. Perhaps he had even asked Tsunade to release him before Sakura returned to the hospital.  
  
“It’s fine. Tobirama is a handsome guy, I’m not blind enough to ignore that. I understood you had a crush on him, so good on you,” Shisui spoke, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
“It isn’t like that.” Sakura shook her head. “It was just—”  
  
“A one night thing?”  
  
She nodded mutely.  
  
Shisui’s cold façade melted a little at that. “I’m sorry, _Sakura_. I get it, alright. I’ve had those kinds of nights,” he looked rueful. “But Itachi… He’s not that kind of guy. In fact I’ve never seen him so captivated by someone like he was by you.”  
  
She tried not to wince by the past tense in his explanation.  
  
“Anyway, what I mean to say is that he’s my cousin,” Shisui said by way of explanation. He seemed to realize it wasn’t much but shrugged. The look in his eyes told her he knew she would understand anyway. “I meant what I said. He’s alright, he’s back to teaching, he made a mean soufflé cheesecake the other day and he’s taking his medication religiously.”  
  
The mental image of Itachi baking in a sun-kissed kitchen flashed before her eyes. She tucked it away, unwilling to let Shisui see how much it affected her. “I’m glad he’s alright. Good night, Shisui-san.”  
  
“Good night, Haruno-sensei.”  
  
She made it back to her apartment, kicked off her shoes and lured Kakashi to the bed with her. As he bumped her hand with his head, Sakura gave him a quick scratch and looked at the bounty of snacks spread out on her bed. On the screen, Tetsuya was about to kiss Kumiko.  
  
She missed her shot with Itachi.  
  
So what?  
  
He was just a patient.  
  
Just a really handsome patient.  
  
Just a really handsome patient with the sweetest smile who made her laugh and danced with her as the sun set in his room. She wrapped her arms around her knees, appetite gone, laid her forehead against her legs and fought the tears that threatened to spill.  
  


* * *

_**A/N:** Oh god has it been months?? I'm so sorry for this late update; I was buried in work all of the sudden and the next thing I know, it's August._  
  
_One more chapter left after this one. As always, feel free to leave an emoticon if you're a shy reader. :-)_

_❤ - Loved it!  
  
🙏 - Thank you!  
  
🍡 - Still cheering on for Itachi!  
  
🍆 - Poor Tobi...  
_

_😭 - Agonizing wailing_


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**CHAPTER  
XI**

* * *

“I am not going out on a date and especially not by someone recommended by you,” Sakura said, taking a bite of her donut. Ino pursed her lips, peeling off a bit of her own treat. “We’ve talked about this.”  
  
“He is cute though,” Ino said, fishing her phone out of her pocket. She hummed as she typed something on the screen and turned it to Sakura to see. She leaned forward, taking the device from Ino’s hands.  
  
On screen was a picture of a—she reluctantly had to admit—decidedly handsome man. He had unusual grey colored hair which he combed back and purple eyes. “Does he wear contacts?”  
  
“Nah, strange mutation of eye color,” Ino said, chewing thoughtfully. “His name is Hidan, he’s 36 years old, and he teaches theology.”  
  
She perked up at that. “He teaches?”  
  
“Oh?” Ino asked, raising an eyebrow. “Got your interest, did I?”  
  
“Someone told me a while ago that teachers make the best dates,” Sakura mentioned, ignoring the brief stab of hurt that shot through her as she thought of Uchiha Itachi. It had been five weeks since she last saw him.  
  
Ino looked her over. “This reminds me… What happened to Uchiha Itachi? He teaches, doesn’t he?”  
  
“Ethics,” Sakura answered, taking another bite as she handed the phone back to her best friend. “It just didn’t work out.”  
  
Ino lifted an eyebrow that told her she saw right through her, but decided not to speak. “I think Hidan would be an excellent date. He’s a little rowdy, but he’s a fun guy and passionate about his work.”  
  
She contemplated it for a long moment. After her night with Tobirama, she spent most of her nights alone, cowering under her sheets with Kakashi as she binged every series she could get her hands on to avoid contemplating the mess she had made with both men. Tobirama was her former teacher and someone she considered a friend. He barely gave her a second glance when they passed each other in the hallways now, opting to stay professional and distant.  
  
Ino was right; she hadn’t been dating Itachi and it shouldn’t have mattered. But it did. Itachi had been upfront with her from the moment he made his intentions known.  
  
‘_There have been women, of course. There just wasn’t any chemistry.’_  
  
Would she have that chemistry again with someone else?  
  
“Fuck it,” Sakura said with a wave of the hand, ignoring the way Ino’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head. “Set it up.”  
  
“Atta girl!” Ino cried out. She tapped on her phone, thumbs moving so fast Sakura could barely keep up. She stuffed the last of her donut in her mouth and looked up. “You’re free all week, aren’t you?”  
  
“Sure,” Sakura said before she changed her mind.

“Good.” Ino checked her watch and hopped out of the chair. “I have to get back, my next patient is in five minutes.” She was almost out of the door when a thought struck Sakura.  
  
“Wait!” she called out, clutching her desk. “What did you mean by ‘he’s a little rowdy’?!”  
  
Ino gave her a wink and hurried out the door.  
  
“What is a little rowdy?!” she yelled after Ino.

* * *

‘_Well_,’ Sakura thought as she observed her date from head to toe. He hadn’t seen her yet, but leaned against a lantern near the restaurant where they were to have their date, hands pocketed in a leather jacket. ‘_Is that’s what she meant with a little rowdy, it wouldn’t be the worst date in the world._’  
  
Hidan was looking on his phone, elbow against the lantern, hand pushed into his hair. He looked casual in well-fitting jeans and white sneakers with a dash of crimson. He hooked his free hand in his pocket with his thumb, fingers playing with what looked like a rosary. ‘_Unusually accessory, then again he teaches theology_,’ she thought, stepping closer.  
  
Hidan noticed her, purple eyes sweeping over her form. A crooked smile formed on his face as he pushed himself from the lantern and took a step closer.  
  
“Hidan?” she asked.  
  
“Sakura?” He looked her over again. “God-DAMN you look good.”  
  
Taken aback, she gaped at him as he openly leered at her with a broad grin. Is this what Ino meant with rowdy? “Uhm, thank you?”  
  
“Ino told me you were good-looking but you’re a fucking bombshell. Ready to go?” Without waiting for an answer, he strode toward the door and went inside without bothering with the chivalrous act most of her other dates had. She stood outside for a moment longer, shook her head and trailed after him.  
  
He had found a table in the back, undaunted by the fact she took a while before following him. He watched her make her way to the table and to her absolute astonishment, he bit his lip and tilted his head to ogle her legs. “Congratulations,” Hidan said when she took a seat.  
  
“It’s not my birthday.”  
  
“No, but those legs deserve some praise.”  
  
She somehow scoffed and laughed at the same time, flushing as she reached for a menu. Strangely, the abrasive attitude and the honesty in his voice were unexpected, but refreshing. Somewhat.  
  
“Beer?”  
  
“I’m not really a beer kind of person,” Sakura replied, eyes on the sake selection.  
  
“No?” he asked, though he sounded completely uninterested.  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Piss too much?”  
  
She nearly dropped her menu. “Excuse me?” she asked, scandalized.  
  
“Yeah, you know,” Hidan said with a wave, not even meeting her eyes. “I always piss like a horse whenever I drink beer.” He flipped a page. “Goes straight from my mouth to my dick.”  
  
“So, I heard you teach theology,” she said, changing the subject. Hidan had started talking about his dick in less than five minutes. This date was almost meant to end catastrophically, but she’d be damned if she let it go that far without intervening.  
  
“You heard correctly,” Hidan said, lifting his eyes from the menu. “Why?” his voice dropped an octave, taking on a sensuous and dark tone that sent shivers down her spine. “Are you willing to give your life to Jashin?”  
  
“Jashin?” she lifted an eyebrow. “I’ve never heard of him.”  
  
Hidan’s pink tongue slipped out of his mouth, tracing his top lip. He smirked at her. One corner pulled up higher than the other. “Hm,” he hummed. “Drinks first.”  
  
“Sake, hot,” Sakura said while he signed to one waiter.  
  
“Fuck that,” Hidan said to the server. “We’ll have two beers and the gyouza set.”  
  
She frowned at him. “Didn’t I just tell you I don’t like beer?”  
  
“Have you ever had beer with gyouza, Bubblegum?”  
  
“Did you just call me Bubblegum?” she growled at him.  
  
“Yeah, I thought so,” Hidan spoke, ignoring her entirely. “You are a feisty one.”  
  
“Fuck off.” She stood.  
  
“Sit down, Bubblegum,” Hidan said, leaving back in his chair. “Let loose, eat some gyouza with me, piss a lot.”  
  
“You’re screwing with me.” She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
“Maybe… If you get lucky later tonight.”  
  
“Ugh,” she said, moving from the table. Immediately, his hand shot out, wrapping around her wrist. She frowned at him. “Let me go.”  
  
“Bubble—Sakura. Listen. You’re smoking hot and I just ordered food. Sit and have a drink with me. If you still find me so repulsive after, at least you’ve gotten a free meal out of it.” The smile faded from his lips, head tilted as he gazed at her.  
  
“If you call me Bubblegum again, I will punch you.”  
  
“Kinky.”  
  
“Shut up,” Sakura said, slipping back into her chair.  
  
To Hidan’s credit, beer and gyouza turned out to be a better combination than she expected. She giggled as he slid out of his chair for his third run to the bathroom in two hours, muttering something about ‘pissing way too much’ and ‘fucking beer’, picking up one of the last gyouza on the plate.  
  
Thus far, it hadn’t been a bad date at all—Hidan was caustic and rude, but he was an interesting enough date. More than one woman had eyed him as they made their way to the toilets in the back, and while he noticed each time, he hadn’t given them much attention. Instead he opted to make a move, laying his hand on her bare knee, which he promptly withdrew as the urge to piss overtook him. Not a moment too soon either—she was about to smack it from her leg.  
  
As he returned to the table, Sakura blinked up at him, eye falling on the rosary she had glimpsed earlier. “What religious symbol is that?” she asked, nodding to the silver chain. “I’ve never seen it before.”  
  
“It’s the symbol for Jashin-sama,” Hidan sat down, burped and downed the last of his beer. “A Jashinist symbol.”  
  
“I’ve never heard of Jashinism before,” Sakura said, running her fingers over the rim of her glass. “Can you tell me more about it?”  
  
“It’s like this: Jashin demands nothing less than death and utter destruction.”  
  
The laugh on her lips died as she met his gaze. There was a dangerous glint in his odd eyes. The grin she had found charming earlier had somehow turned almost feral. He leaned over the table, observing her like a lion stalking its prey. Unsure whether or not he was messing with her, Sakura reached for her beer. “So, a death cult?”  
  
“Cult has a fucking nasty connotation,” Hidan said. “It’s a public service.”  
  
“What? Death and destruction?”  
  
“Yep,” Hidan said, taking a swig.  
  
“Death cult.”  
  
Hidan raised an eyebrow. “It’s very friendly. Jashinists try to save people from their fear of death by killing them.”  
  
“How is this friendly?” Sakura exclaimed.  
  
“Why the fuck are you not finding liberating people from their fear friendly?” Hidan retorted, just as incredulous as she felt.  
  
“Are you serious?” she bristled.  
  
“Fuck yes!”  
  
“Is that why you’re wearing that rosary? You’re a Jashinist?”  
  
“I believe there is beauty in death.”  
  
Her jaw dropped. “Let me get this straight: you teach theology while being a member of a death cult?”  
  
Hidan belted a laugh. “Fuck, Sakura, you’re making it sound like I’m going to ritually sacrifice one of those little shits these days.”  
  
“Are you?”  
  
Hidan fell silent. “Not a bad idea, now that you mention it.”  
  
“Hidan!”  
  
“I will not slaughter my students,” Hidan said, grabbing the last gyoza between thumb and forefinger. “Those miscreants don’t deserve such a beautiful death anyway, nor do they fear death.”  
  
“You sound like a horrible teacher.”  
  
“Nobody in their right minds should put me in front of a classroom,” Hidan barked a laugh. “I’m just there to get my bag of money in return for terrorizing those little kids.”  
  
“I’m not even sure if you’re serious,” she said.  
  
“Have you ever heard of a teacher who likes to teach their kids?”  
  
Unbidden, Uchiha Itachi’s face flashed before her eyes.  
  
“Yeah, I have,” Sakura said, staring hard into her beer. “I met two of them recently.”  
  
“Must be a couple of wet blankets,” Hidan remarked off-handedly.  
  
She stared at him for the longest time. Was this how all her dates from now on were destined to go? Handsome men that showed their true colors more and more as the night progressed until she cracked and bolted? Was this some sort of divine punishment for messing things up with Uchiha Itachi? As Hidan rose from the table again, this time muttering something about a piss-curve, Sakura surreptitiously reached down the table to grab her purse, intending on making a quick escape. “What is a piss-curve?” she asked, distracting him from her movements.  
  
“The piss-curve,” Hidan shrugged. “The faster you start pissing, the sooner your body needs to go again. Better to hold it all up for a few more hours, otherwise you’ll be standing around holding your dick and not in the good way either.”  
  
‘_On that note_,’ she thought, watching Hidan saunter off. The second he disappeared around the corner, Sakura slipped out of the booth, placed some bills under an empty glass and escaped into the night.  
  
The bar she had met Hidan in was in one of the side-streets of a large, bustling main street. Bars, cafes and restaurants scattered around the long, winding way. She stopped at one of the vending machines, picking up a milk tea, and peered into one of the new restaurants. Sitting closest to her was a man with long white hair. Red lines ran from his eyes down his cheeks to his square jaw, a gentle and affectionate smile on his face as he refilled the sake glass for a familiar, blonde woman: Senju Tsunade.  
  
Ducking away as to not intrude on Tsunade’s personal life, Sakura hurried down the street, sipping from her drink every so often. Even Tsunade had someone. What was wrong with her that she was so unable to find a date? “I need better friends,” she said to herself, peering into a shop window to admire a green sweater.  
  
“Sakura?”  
  
Whirling around, a smile blooming on her lips, Sakura smiled. “Konan!”  
  
The blue-haired woman was dressed in a long, black trench coat as before, wrapping a crimson scarf around her neck. “It’s been a while. Doing some late night shopping?”  
  
“Bad date.”  
  
“Was it with a man?”  
  
She let out a laugh. “This time, yes.”  
  
“Well, that’s at least something,” Konan grinned. “What was wrong with him?”  
  
“He was part of a death cult and talked about pissing a lot.”  
  
“I don’t know which ones of your friends are setting you up with these dunces, but fire them,” Konan said, nodding her head down the street. “I was just heading to the art gallery, want to join?”  
  
“Your art gallery? Absolutely!” Sakura said happily, trailing after Konan as she led the way to a tiny art gallery near to where they were. She updated Konan on her life as they walked and listened to Konan as she described her current project and upcoming exhibition. “When will you be exhibiting your works?”

  
“Two weeks from now,” Konan said, opening the door to the gallery. “It’s a bit of a macabre project, but it’s a project about the dark side of human emotions; anger, sadness, grief, hate.” She held up a hand and waved it to a few canvasses. “Take a look and tell me what you think.”  
  
Eager, Sakura stepped up to the first canvas, which was of a green forest. In the distance, there was a patched-up building with a red roof, children assembling near the entrance. Depicted much closer was a blond boy that reminded her of Naruto, holding on to the frayed ropes of a dilapidated swing, obviously alone. “The Swing,” she read on the small title card beside it.  
  
The next frame was of a boy, hunched down in front of a tree, a small blue butterfly on his forehead. Another canvas with a red-haired child that cried in agony beside the body of a blond man. “Love,” Sakura read, turning her eyes back to the child. “Why did you call this love?”  
  
“I imagined it to be a very lonely child who just lost the one person who cared about him,” Konan explained, chewing her lip. “It’s based a little on my childhood with Yahiko and Nagato. I’m not sure where the boy came from, though. Woke up one day and decided he was the star of this piece.”  
  
Sakura nodded, swallowing at the lump in her throat. The works Konan had created were meticulous and beautiful, but in a haunting way. Each one of the pieces displayed a different evocative emotion, whether it was loneliness, grief or sadness.  
  
She made her way to the next artwork, which depicted nine individuals dressed in black coats with red clouds. Each of the members had no face, Konan had only used a deep black color to create outlines, but she felt like she had seen all of them before. Her eyes stopped at one man on the far left, a pink scythe tied to his back. “(The Road to Hell is Paved with) Good Intentions,” the title read.  
  
Impressed, she walked up to the final and largest canvas.  
  
The piece showed a moonlit room. In the room, two shadowed corpses were stacked one onto another, blood slashing through the wooden floors and trailing to the bottom of the frame where a young boy knelt. The title next to it read ‘Massacre.’ “This is intense,” Sakura whispered, heart breaking for the young boy. As she continued to inspect the work, she found a fourth figure on the other side of the canvas, shrouded in darkness, holding a blood-stained sword. “Where did the inspiration for this come from?”  
  
Konan walked up to her. “The Warring States period. I read a lot of families died during these years, either from feuding or paying mercenaries to do the job and take out a rivaling clan. It was intense.”  
  
“So the killer is a rivaling member?”  
  
Konan tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m not sure if I should admit this, because I’m sure I’ll frighten you like that guy earlier did, but I imagined it to be the kid’s cousin, or maybe his brother. Betrayal was a potent emotion when I painted this one, and disbelief.”  
  
Unable to tear her eyes off the shadowy figure, Sakura stood still for a moment longer and turned to Konan. “There are scary, but superb.”  
  
“Don’t think I’m a freak?” Konan asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
“Maybe a little, but that seems to be my dating MO,” Sakura joked. Her eye returned to the killer. “This is amazing work. You’re a great artist.”  
  
“Thank you,” Konan said.  
  
Behind them, the door opened.  
  
“Jiraiya,” Konan greeted as the white-haired man she spotted earlier stepped into the gallery, Tsunade walking right behind him, The liquor had stained her porcelain cheeks red, but Tsunade looked sober enough as she spotted her student.  
  
“Sakura?” Tsunade said.  
  
“Shishou,” Sakura smiled, holding up a hand.  
  
Jiraiya took a step back and gave her a long appraising look. “Tsunade, is this your star pupil?” he said, a grin tugging at his lips. “The one you can’t stop bragging about?” He paused. “She’s a knock-out.”  
  
“Uhm,” Sakura said as Tsunade glared at Jiraiya. “Thank you?”  
  
“No, no, thank you,” Jiraiya said, bursting into boisterous laughter.  
  
“Don’t mind him. He’s a drunk fool,” Tsunade said, giving Konan a nod. “I wasn’t aware you knew each other.”  
  
“We were mistakenly set up on a date a few weeks ago,” Konan explained. “I just ran into Sakura and showed her the gallery and my works.”  
  
“Mistaken hey,” Jiraiya said, prodding Konan as Tsunade walked up to Sakura. “You lucky dog.”  
  
“How do you know Jiraiya?” Sakura asked as Tsunade balled a fist at Jiraiya.  
  
“We grew up together. He always was a pervert,” Tsunade heaved a sigh. “Why are you here? Yamanaka told me you were on a _hot date_.”  
  
Mentally making a note to kill Ino, Sakura forced a smile. “Bad date. I bolted.”  
  
“Good girl. Life is too short for bad dates,” Tsunade said, appraising one of Konan’s paintings. She gave Sakura a sidelong glance. “Though, if you want my opinion, I think there is a very obvious choice for a date.”  
  
Sakura stilled and prayed to all the gods watching the next word out of Tsunade’s mouth wouldn’t be Tobirama. “Oh?”  
  
“Uchiha Itachi,” Tsunade said, smile widening. “He seemed quite taken with you.”  
  
Stunned, Sakura reeled from the idea of Tsunade setting her up with one of her patients, and then the revelation that Itachi had obviously let Tsunade know he was interested. “Uchiha Itachi?” she said.  
  
“Don’t play coy, Sakura,” Tsunade said. “I might be four bottles in but I wasn’t born yesterday. The kid wouldn’t stop talking about you. From what little I’ve seen of him, I’m sure he was upfront with you.”  
  
“He’s my patient,” Sakura offered weakly.  
  
“Was,” Tsunade pointed out. “I took over the case and released him.”  
  
Sakura regarded her teacher for the longest time. Tsunade had always been fast and loose with a lot of things, drinking on the job was one of them, but she had always been strict about them dating patients. “What changed?”  
  
“Nothing changed, Haruno,” Tsunade said, placing her hands on her hips. “I’m telling you there are plenty of fish in the sea. No need to trust Yamanaka and her choice of men. She lucked out. The ones before Sai were barely human.” She laughed at her own joke and made to walk off, giving Sakura one last look over her shoulder. “With patients like Uchiha, it’s customary to phone them and invite them back in for a follow-up after a few weeks have gone by.”  
  
With that, she left a stunned Sakura and returned to Jiraiya.

* * *

Tsunade’s plan was solid.  
  
She had all the opportunity to phone him and call him into the hospital. Sakura could do the check-up, clear the air and tell him she was still interested in going on that date. If he wasn’t interested anymore, she had done all she could do to salvage the situation and it wouldn’t come over as desperate (which, after her grandiose failure of a date with Hidan, she was).  
  
It was a solid plan.  
  
So then why, Sakura wondered, did her feet lead her to Konoha University, where she currently stood before the Behavioral Sciences building, looking up at the imposing building. Somewhere inside, Itachi was preparing for his first morning class. Like an idiot, she had checked the schedule that displayed the schedule for the day and found his to be on the second floor.  
  
Phoning him to bring him in to the hospital was a brilliant plan. So why did she come here?  
  
‘_Because you want to see him, right now_,’ a tiny voice whispered to her.  
  
‘_Enjoy life_,’ another voice said.  
  
‘I’ve never seen hum so captivated by someone like he was by you,’ Shisui’s voice spurred her into the building. She climbed the stairs along the other students, feeling self-conscious as the young adolescents regarded her and trailed toward the end of the hallway, checking room numbers until she reached the one at the very end.  
  
The classroom was already filling up, all the seats in front filled by women who sat and talked enthusiastically to one another. One of them was touching up her lipstick, Sakura noticed. ‘_Of course he’s popular_,’ she thought wryly. ‘_He’s perfect_.’  
  
Sliding into a seat in the very back, Sakura ignored the stare one student gave her and fidgeted in her seat, eyes drawn to the clock that hung just above the whiteboard. Itachi didn’t seem like the type of person to be late to his own lectures.  
  
Every second that ticked closer to the 8:30 morning signal was excruciating to her. Caught in a fight-or-flight state of mind, Sakura attempted to escape on multiple occasions, but found (to the amusement of the student sitting next to her) that her legs could not carry them away from the classroom again. Damned things.  
  
Beside the white-board, the door opened and in walked Uchiha Itachi.  
  
He dressed in a white henley shirt that fitted him, sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Green chinos showed off his muscular legs and round ass, a feature multiple ladies in the front row were aware of, judging by the cocking of heads as Itachi walked by. He was reading the top sheet of a stack of papers, glasses perched adorably on the tip of his nose, his raven hair in a bun. “Morning all,” he said without looking up, a resounding greeting meeting him.  
  
Hearing her heartbeat in her ears, Sakura waited and secretly willed for her feet to work again before he noticed her, but to no avail. Like an imaginary string pulled on his head, Itachi looked up the row of students and stared directly at her.  
  


* * *

_**A/N**: Two months without updates, and then suddenly a few in a row._   
  
_I decided to break up the last chapter because it was turning out to be too darn long. The last chapter will be up soon, promise!_   
  
_As always, if you're a shy reader or don't know what to say, feel free to use an emoticon instead! :)_   
  


_❤ Loved it_

_🙏 Thank you!_

_👀 Argh the cliffhanger_

_🔥 Hoping for smut in the final chapter_

_🍭 Hit me with the sweet fluff_

_🍡 Team Itachi_

_🍆 Eggplant for Tobirama's happiness_

🚩_ Hidan will definitely sacrifice his students to Jashin_


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**CHAPTER  
XII**

* * *

Itachi held her gaze for what felt like an eternity, but in reality would only turn out to be a single second. How was it, she wondered, that he could manipulate time with just one look? As though whisked away to a world beyond this one, Sakura sat, unmoving. Her nerves sat heavy in her stomach, twisted and tangled, growing heavier with each passing heartbeat. How was it possible to be this excited and terrified to see him again?  
  
Inwardly, she cursed at herself, mortified to have shown such a vulnerable piece of herself. She was the alpha-female; a successful doctor, a good friend, beautiful, smart and capable. This wasn’t who she was. She didn’t sneak into schools to sit in on a class of the man she crushed on. Who cares that he left the hospital without saying goodbye? Who cares that he had given up on her after hearing only half the story?  
  
‘_You care_,’ Inner Sakura said.  
  
She always could count on her Inner self to be truthful.  
  
The surprised that crossed Itachi’s face the moment their eyes met faded for a quiet intensity that stole her breath and made her swallow hard. He had to think she was out of her mind for showing up at one of his classes, but Itachi simply blinked once and averted his eyes, striding up to one student sitting in the front row. He dropped the stack of papers he held on the student’s desk, turned to the whiteboard and scribbled something.  
  
Finally, with his face turned away, Sakura sucked in a breath. She had half expected him to call her out and send her out of his classroom. Her heartbeat still thundered in her ears as she watched him draw kanji with the utmost precision, before turning back to his students, dark eyes shooting up to hers for a fraction of a second, a smile lighting his face as he addressed his class.  
  
Though what little she gleaned from his lecture was fascinating, Sakura was unable to concentrate on anything but Itachi. He was definitely taking his medicine; the gauntness had faded, the dark blotches beneath his eyes vanished. He looked like he had gained a bit more weight, filling his shirt out whereas his hospital clothes always looked too wide for him. While he never seemed weak to her even when confined to his hospital bed, Itachi stood tall and walked around the room with a certain powerful grace.  
  
He didn’t cough once during his lecture, his voice a calm and soothing balm to her very soul as she listened to the words that spilled from his mouth, causing her to conjure brief fantasies about the upcoming conversation. Would he spurn her or would he listen to her? Had he thought about her at all? Did he miss her as much as she missed him?  
  
From time to time, his gaze wandered to hers, trailing up her body as though he couldn’t quite believe she was there. In return, Sakura folded her hands in her lap, trying hard to distract herself from the way he observed her. Above the whiteboard, the seconds ticked by, the anticipation for the end of the hour killing her. Though he was undoubtedly wondering why she was there, Itachi displayed no signs of anger or disappointment. He looked at her the way he did in the hospital; like she was a puzzle waiting to be solved, and he couldn’t wait to get started.  
  
She missed that look.  
  
He had given it to her while they were dancing as the sun set in his room. Even Tobirama, who had been giving and entirely focused on her, could not match the intensity of that particular look. It heated her up from her core to her cheeks, toes curling in anticipation as she willed herself back to reality to find Itachi leaning against his desk, pushing up the sleeves of his shirt to reveal strong forearms. He was listening to two of his students debate a subject, but his eyes slid back to hers, capturing her gaze. He cocked his bespectacled head as though asking her why she was there. In return, she could only smile and hope he would understand. The corner of his lips twitched in reciprocation and he turned back to his students to point out flaws in one of his student’s arguments.  
  
As the last seconds ticked away to the hour, Sakura became increasingly scared to be alone with him. Would he be delighted to see her? Or was he just amused by her behavior? Had he gotten over her already? Or perhaps...  
  
‘_Oh god_,’ she thought, mortified. ‘_What if he has started seeing someone else?_‘  
  
The idea of him going out with someone else, holding hands or smiling sweetly at an unknown woman made her feel queasy inside. She squeezed her eyes to kill the mental image and opened them to find Itachi staring at her, rubbing a hand over his arm just as the soft bell rung, signaling the end of the hour.  
  
All around her, students slammed books shut and shoved their stuff into their backpacks, hurrying onto the next class. She sat still as she gathered her courage, chancing a peek at Itachi, who sat still on his desk, crossing his arms as he scrutinized her while the class around her emptied. Resisting the urge to fidget in her chair, Sakura took a breath and waited for the last student to walk out, closing the door behind them with a soft thud.  
  
“Aren’t you going to be late for your next class?” Itachi asked, deep voice resounding throughout the empty classroom. A smile played on his lips as he slid further back on his desk, biting his lip.  
  
Somehow, the joke instantly lightened the mood between them. Relieved, Sakura returned the grin. “I’m shopping around for classes,” she replied, sitting back in her chair as she made a show of looking around the room. “I heard this one was interesting.”  
  
“Did it live up to its reputation?”  
  
“I had a tough time concentrating.”  
  
Itachi chuckled. “I heard the teacher is a real bore.”  
  
“Is that so?” Sakura asked, sliding out of her chair. Itachi watched with keen interest as she walked down the stairs to the front row of seats. He seemed almost frightened she would bolt if he would move even a single muscle, sitting still as he watched her approach. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, leaning against a desk. “I heard he’s actually a really fun and interesting man.”  
  
“Is that so?” Itachi echoed her. He slipped his glasses off and tossed them onto the desk. “Handsome?”  
  
“Moderately so,” Sakura lied. The way the corners of his mouth quivered told her he was struggling to keep a straight face. “He looks healthy though.”  
  
“Courtesy of Konoha Hospital. The hospital staff there are excellent,” Itachi answered. He paused, the smile fading from his lips. “I wasn’t aware you did house calls.”  
  
“I don’t,” Sakura answered, tracing the grooves of the wooden desk with her finger. “I was recently informed it’s common courtesy to call patients like yourself to do a check-up.”  
  
“Patients like me?” he whispered.  
  
“Sons of board members,” Sakura said, knowing he would understanding. The resounding silence told her he did. “Though... I’m sure there was another reason for Tsunade to remind me of that particular courtesy.”  
  
“I always did like Senju-sensei most.”  
  
Sakura laughed, scrubbing her eyes with her palms as she gathered courage to look up to him. “I was supposed to call you...”  
  
“But here you are.”  
  
“Here I am.”  
  
“With an unquenchable thirst for ethics?”  
  
“I wouldn’t say that,” Sakura teased. “I didn’t pay much attention after all.”  
  
“That’s because you were flirting with the professor.”  
  
“Was it that obvious?”  
  
“Only to the professor.”  
  
“I’m glad he noticed,” Sakura said, ducking her head.  
  
“He did,” Itachi said, rubbing a hand over his knee. He paused, searching for words. “However, he’s also wondering why you’re here.”  
  
She took a deep breath. “I was supposed to call--”  
  
“So I’ve heard.”  
  
She shot him a look. “But...” The knots in her stomach turned heavier. “I missed you.”  
  
Itachi stared at her, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. He sat back, hands clasping the edges of the desk while his eyes went back and forth between hers. At a loss for words, Sakura looked down to her feet, wondering if she was too late after all. Their banter hadn’t changed in the weeks since she last saw him. It still felt easy being with him. But his silence... Was that his way of saying he hadn’t missed her? Her heart ached as she moved to stand to her feet, ready to escape from the classroom.  
  
“I know... I know you heard something from Sasuke, and I won’t deny it,” she continued, knowing that if she walked away now, that would be the end. “But I did nothing wrong.” Her voice became stronger. “We only agreed to go out on a date and I had feelings for Tobirama I needed to confront and deal with.” She paused, looking up to meet Itachi’s inquisitive gaze. “I needed closure.”  
  
At the sound of Tobirama’s name, Itachi’s eyes darkened. She waited a beat, then moved to turn away. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” Itachi said, stopping her in her tracks. She looked over her shoulder to find him considering her, hands in his pockets. “I heard from Sasuke that you and Tobirama had a good time together at the wedding and he hadn’t seen you after the two of you slipped away.” A humorless smile graced his lips. “I assumed you started dating him and before I could see you again, Senju-sensei released me from the hospital.” He paused. “I thought it would be best for me not to call or come visit.” He flashed an embarrassed smile as he scratched his neck. “I thought if it turned out to be nothing, you would have my number.”  
  
She turned to him with a quiet laugh. “I was waiting for you to call.”  
  
He chuckled at that, biting his lip again as he regarded her. She licked her lips, throat suddenly dry. She caught him glancing to her lips, following her tongue as she stuck it out to lick her lips again, his eyes meeting hers. “I missed you too, Sakura. I’ve not been able to stop thinking about you.” It was surprising how the heat between them was still there, along with the comfort and the butterflies. The connection between them was undeniable; she could almost feel it seep back into her skin. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply to catch her breath as she let his words make its way into her heart.  
  
“I wrote my phone number down while you were lecturing,” Sakura said, reaching into her pocket to flash a crumpled piece of paper in her hand. “I realized at the wedding I forgot to give it to you.” She paused, taking the time to observe him from head to toe. “You look good.”  
  
“Only moderately so?”  
  
She pretended to think it over. “Yes,” she said with a curt nod.  
  
Itachi tugged at his shirt in mock heartbreak before pushing himself off the desk. He was slow to close the distance between them, almost as though he was scared to chase her off. He stepped closer, warm breath washing over her face as he closed the distance. Reaching out, he took her hands into his, entwining their fingers together. The first touch of his skin upon hers sent a rush of butterflies against the inside of her stomach. Sucking in a breath, Sakura angled her face upward, willing him to kiss her.  
  
Itachi seemed content holding her close, eyes sliding over her face as though committing every detail of her face to memory. “I was going to say you look as beautiful as ever,” he said, onyx eyes smiling. The dimples she was crazy about formed in his cheeks. “But perhaps I’ll leave the compliments for our date.”  
  
“We’re still going?” Sakura whispered in response.  
  
“We’re five weeks and six days late, but yes, if you’ll have me,” Itachi replied, eyes dropping to her lips as she wetted them with her tongue. He released one of her hands, long fingers caressing her hips before looping his arm around her waist to pull her in closer. Desire burned a fiery trail through her, her breasts touching his chest with every deep breath she took. “Say yes, Sakura,” he continued, voice low and warm against her face. His other hand came up to push a strand of hair behind her ear. She nodded eagerly as he slid his finger from her ear to her jaw, tipping her head back. Lowering his face to hers, he came so close her lips nearly touched his. “Say yes,” he repeated.  
  
“Yes,” Sakura breathed.  
  
She barely managed to draw a breath before his lips touched hers.  
  
It was only the lightest of kisses, but it burned her like an open flame. Startled, Sakura draw back, eyes blown open as she found her own reflection in his onyx eyes. There was a hunger there, both frightening and intoxicating, but a gentle kindness that she had seen before when they danced together. Like a moth to a flame, she longed to be burned by him, eyes drifting shut as he leaned in again, this time pressing his mouth over hers.  
  
At first, he kept the kisses gentle, their lips meeting in slow, soft kisses that drove Sakura crazy. He explored her lips unhurriedly, kissing the corners of her mouth and taking in her bottom lip for a quick suck. Threading his hand into her hair, Itachi tilted her head back further, a warm hand cupping her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his waist to get closer to him, pressing herself against him. She could feel the smirk on his lips just before he fully slanted his lips over hers, deepening the kiss.  
  
She moaned into his mouth as she tasted the craving he felt for her, felt the need he felt for her while Itachi drew her even deeper into his body, allowing her to melt into his embrace. She pushed her hands up his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin through his shirt and the steel of his muscles. He matched her urgency, tilting her head for a better angle as her fingers trailed up his neck into his loose bun. Daring, she tugged on his hair, drawing a groan from his lips that only server to further heighten the desire that sparked between them.  
  
Itachi took control easily, hands maneuvering up the back of her shirt as his hands sought her skin, fingertips tracing the curve of her spine up to her bra. The way he held her in her arms, like he was afraid she would vanish if he let her go, the warmth of his body pressed against hers, the softness of his tongue sliding sensually against hers all caused her to burn brighter and hotter, sighing needily as he released her lips to trail kisses down her neck.  
  
His hands moved back down, following her spine, fingers dipping into the dimples above her ass before grabbing both globes with a firm grip, pulling her into him. She whimpered as she felt the proof of his arousal pressing against her lower stomach. Even through the clothes, she could feel he was throbbing. He sucked her lobe into his mouth as he rolled his hips against her. “You’re making it very hard to behave, Sakura.”  
  
“Then don’t,” she found herself whispering, reaching to squeeze him for emphasis.  
  
Their eyes met, and it that moment, she realized this was it. It wasn’t just the sexual connection the both of them clearly felt. There was no guilt or professionalism standing between them, and unlike with Tobirama, there was something more here. She could see it in the way his eyes turned the softest midnight when he regarded her, or the entranced look as he combed his fingers through her cherry locks. “The door is unlocked,” Itachi said, capturing her lips again. “Anyone could walk in.”  
  
“You didn’t seem to have the same qualms in my office.”  
  
“I locked the door back then,” Itachi whispered to her, drawing a soft gasp from her. “And what I said back then still stands.” He kissed her throat, threading his fingers into the hair at the base of her neck. “I like to talk my time. Fuck you fast and hard,” he said, maneuvering her to his desk while slipping his fingers under her shirt, tickling her abdomen. She sighed as he stroked her sensitive skin, the tips of her ears burning bright red at his words. “And then... I’d like to make love to you nice and slow...”

  
Oh gods, how she wanted him to keep his promise and his sweet words. The blaze in her belly ignited as Itachi turned her around, his cock grinding against her backside as he explored the stretch of skin of her neck with his lips, hands wandering over her abdomen up to her breasts and down to her pants, tickling the edge of her panties. “But right now, I’m just going to touch you,” he said, voice impossibly deep.  
  
She whipped her head round to look at him as he popped open the button of her jeans. He lowered his head to her, eyes smoldering as he pulled down the zipper and pushed her jeans down her hips with his thumbs. Nervous, Sakura glanced to the door, praying nobody would walk through it as Itachi tugged the fabric past her ass. “I’ve thought about you, Sakura,” he said, tracing the lace of her panties with his fingers, the other one cupping her jaw. “Stroked myself to the memory of you.” Her knees buckled under their weight as he tickled her slit over her panties. “Your sweet moans... The way you said my name... Say my name, Sakura.”  
  
“Itachi,” she breathed just as he cupped her.  
  
“Beautiful,” he said again. “Hands on the desk. Don’t lift them,” Itachi instructed, kissing her shoulder as she placed her palms on the wood. He tucked her further into his body, fingers languorously running over the sensitive skin between thigh and outer labia, exploring until his fingers found her clit through her shorts. He applied more pressure, encircling the little nub. She clawed at the desk, biting at the inside of her cheek to keep herself from moaning out loud. Itachi grunted appreciatively at that, using one hand to move the fabric aside while the other found her clit again.  
  
“Did you think of me, Sakura?” Itachi asked.  
  
Yes.”  
  
“In your office?” he asked, hand moving up to cup a breast. He pulled the cup down in one deft movement and squeezed her nipple until her legs shook. “Did you think of what we did on your desk, _Haruno-sensei_?”  
  
“Yes,” she repeated, breath catching over the use of her title. Her fingernails raked over the wood as he rewarded her honesty with more pressure on the bundle of nerves. She closed her eyes, imagining what it would be like to have his tongue on her sex, tasting her dripping core. Her body buzzed with arousal that was both too much and not enough, gooseflesh rippling over her arms as his breath fanned over her neck.  
  


“I’ve been imagining what you would feel like, stretched by my cock,” Itachi confided, his voice an absurdly controlled timbre, as though he were lecturing his class still, despite the absolute filth. “How you would feel when I bend you over and fuck you from behind.” He stroked her harder, rolling her nipple between his fingers. “The sound of your moans when I worship your body, how ticklish you would be right here,” he moved a finger over her side, causing her to shudder, before returning to her clit.  
  
Her breaths grew more labored as he circled her clit hard, following the seam of her dewy slit. The light brush of his digits against her slick folds made her gasp and buck her hips into him. “Good girl,” he praised. “Look down.”  
  
The blush that stained her cheeks heated considerably as she looked down just in time to see him slip his long finger into her. He dipped into her to the knuckle and slowly withdrew the finger, a thread of arousal connecting her folds to his fingers, the sight of it enough to coax a low grown from Itachi’s throat. He held it in front of them to show the wet slick that covered his digit. Oddly reminded of Tobirama at the wedding, Sakura opened her mouth, only to Itachi to bring the finger to his own mouth, savoring her flavor like a fine wine.  
  
She held her hands steady on the desk, but the incessant push of his cock against her backside was tempting her to reach around. Breathless, Sakura waited for him to finish lapping her juices off his finger before bringing them back to her folds. He looked up at her through half-lidded eyes as he entered her with one finger, then the next. Pulsing around him, Sakura swallowed the moan that threatened to drop from her lips, watching him as he leisurely pumped his fingers into her. “Did you touch yourself, _Haruno-sensei?_” he queried.  
  
“Yes,” she muttered, drowning out the squelch of her own body as he picked up the pace.  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“I thought about you touching me,” Sakura said, squeezing her eyes shut as he stroked her with powerful thrusts, fingers curling and twisting inside of her. “A-About you sucking on my clit... And how badly I wanted--” she choked down a sob as he touched a place within her that brought her closer to the edge with a jolt.  
  
“Wanted what, Sakura?” he prompted.  
  
“Wanted you inside of me.” She gasped. “I want you so bad, Itachi.”  
  
“Good, Sakura,” Itachi said, a small grin tugging at his lips. He didn’t break eye contact even as he added a third finger, stretching her deliciously. The way he watched her sent jolts of electricity sizzling across her flesh, legs shaking beneath her. Even though he had only touched her once before, Itachi remembered how to bring her to oblivion faster than anyone ever had. Her body wound tight enough she felt like she might shatter, his thumb occasionally grazing over her nub while he continued pumping into her.  
  
“I thought about your _tight little hole_, Sakura,” Itachi said, causing her to buck her hips against him in a desperate move to get closer. He chuckled darkly as she clenched hard around him, body bracing. “You drive me crazy, Haruno-sensei.”  
  
Just as she was about to come, Sakura grabbed the arm he had snaked around her, thighs shaking violently while her toes curled in her boots, waves of pleasure threatening to engulf her... only for Itachi to withdraw her arms. As she whipped her head around, Sakura found him staring impassively at her, head cocked, before he raised his hand and slapped her ass.  
  
The wet slap echoed through the classroom, causing him to look up at the unlocked door as if suddenly in fear of getting caught. She gasped, an addictive mixture of pain and pleasure pulsing through her, white-hot pain spreading over her cheek, though Itachi stroked it to soothe away the sting. “I told you not to remove your hands from the desk,” Itachi said, threading his fingers into her hair.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Sakura said, though she felt anything but sorry. If anything, she was sorry her release had slipped away from her. In any other circumstances, she would’ve loved to have drawn out the encounter even further, but being in a university of all places, time was not on her side. Resigned, she brought her hands to her hips to pull her jeans back up, only to be stopped by the sound of a zipper lowering behind her and the pop of a button opening.  
  
“Hands back on the desk,” Itachi commanded. “Spreads your legs.”  
  
Struggling to stand as wide as she could with her jeans still below her hips, Sakura followed his instructions and waited with bated breath. Her nipples pebbled under her clothes, gooseflesh forming on her thighs. The second his stiff manhood slid between her legs, Sakura bit her lip to stop herself from moaning, head falling down to see the flushed tip of his cock slide past her folds, pushing against her clit. She panted hard, not daring to move in case he felt the need to punish her again, waiting for him to move. She had never wanted him more, never wanted anything or anyone more than she wanted him at that very moment.  
  
“Legs together,” Itachi instructed, laying a hand on her hip while the other snaked around her chest, burrowing beneath her shirt to tug at her nipple. Her nails scratched at the desk as she did what she was told, trapping his throbbing member between her thighs. She whined at the feel of him sliding back against her dripping center, spreading the wetness to her thighs.  
  
Her mouth fell open as he started thrusting between her legs. “Does that feel good, Sakura?” Itachi asked, plucking at her nipple. Not trusting herself not to moan when opening her mouth, Sakura bit her lip and nodded with vigor. She watched him thrust back and forth, the hair at the base of his cock tickling her skin every time he pushed against her, the tip of his cock drenched with her juices every time it emerged from between her legs. Oh, how she wanted it. She wanted him to push her over the desk and for him to take out his cock and fill her with it, to stretch her with it and brand her with his come.  
  
Even though she wanted so much more, this was beyond a doubt the most erotic moment of her life as Itachi held onto her as though scared she might vanish, worshiping every inch of skin available to him. She sighed, need and want a constant companion as she prayed for relief from the flames that burned her on the inside. “You’ve been bad, Sakura,” he whispered low. “So this is punishment.” She shuddered beneath him as he gave a firm thrust, the tip sliding deliciously past her clit. “Spread your legs.”  
  
She held onto the desk, but turned around to plead with him, only to find him sliding his hand down her spine. Noticing her, Itachi cupped her chin with his hand, brushing his thumb over her lip. “I have a class in ten minutes.”  
  
As reality set back in, Sakura swallowed at the disappointment before pulling her panties and jeans up. She turned to find him tucking himself back in, buldge prominent in his leaf-green pants. She took the opportunity to let her eyes trail down the length of his body, drinking in how delicious he looked, taking deep breaths to calm himself as he buttoned up his pants. Finally, he lifted his head to her, gaze dark and heady.  
  
Unsure of what to say or do, Sakura stood still and watched as he reached for her, warm fingers slipping over her cooler ones. Strangely, the mere sensation of him touching her hand had an even stronger effect on her than what they just did; something she could only describe as pure pleasure raced through her veins, a euphoric laugh bubbling in her throat. Itachi laughed with her, the sound of it sending the butterflies in her stomach into a frenzy. “I feel like I’m eighteen years old again.”  
  
Sakura snorted. “I feel the same.”  
  
“I don't... usually do this.”  
  
“What? Undress women in public places and spank them?”  
  
The flush of pink that coated his cheeks made Sakura's heart beat faster. He looked almost adorable as he quickly regained his composure. “No. I am known to do that,” he returned, the intense and intimate look back in his eyes. The admission sent heat to her cheeks, her hands coming up to press against them. He pocketed his hands and searched for words. “This... Between us, this isn't something I've experienced before.” He tightened his hand around hers while his words seeped sweetly into her heart.  
  
The door to the classroom opened. Itachi looked up to the two female students who abruptly ceased their giggling as soon as they saw him, but he refused to let go of her hand. With a nod to the students, he turned back to her. “I believe you have a scrap of paper with your number on it?”  
  
“Right,” Sakura said, flushed as she withdrew her hand from his to find the slip of paper. She unfolded it and handed it to him after re-checking all her digits were legible. Itachi barely gave it a second glance but carefully stowed it into his pocket. “Are you free tonight?” he whispered, not even flinching as the door opened to let in a new gaggle of students. He made her feel like she was all he could see, a fuzzy feeling spreading through her chest as she nodded in reply.  
  
“Do you know where Nakano Shrine is?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Meet me in front of it at 7pm.”  
  
“Okay,” she said, unable to keep the smile off her face. “I'll see you then, _Uchiha-sensei_.”  
  
Something dark and dangerous crossed his face and for a brief second, Sakura was certain he was going to kiss her in front of all his students. So, he liked being called Sensei. She would have to remember that. With one final look, Sakura willed her legs to walk from the lectern, up the stairs and out of the building.  
  
As she stepped outside, her phone buzzed.  
  
**Unknown number**: _'You do look exceptionally beautiful today_.'  
  
The warmth that enveloped her burned brighter as she clutched her phone to her chest. Quickly storing the number to her phone, Sakura opened up her messaging program.  
  
'_Why thank you, Uchiha-sensei_. _You looked exceptionally handsome today yourself.'  
  
_**Itachi**: _'Glad to hear actual pants are making a good impression.'_  
  
_'Shouldn't you be teaching?'  
_  
**Itachi**: _'I had one more minute to talk to the woman who has occupied my thoughts for weeks. Nakano, 7pm.'_

  
_'Can't wait.'  
  
_ **Itachi** _: 'Neither can I.' _  
  


* * *

  
_**A/N:** Okay so this was supposed to be the last chapter, but then it turned out over 14k words and it felt right to split it in two... So part two will be up very shortly._  
  
_For the shy readers, or those that don't know what to say, please feel free to leave an emoticon!_

🙏 - Thank you!

❤ - Loved it

👀 - That cliffhanger!!!

🍡 - Yassss Team Itachi!

🌶 - Spicy

🌋 - Bet the date is going to end up "well"


End file.
